Deux frères, deux mondes
by Nekito-chan
Summary: Tokio Hotel -Twincest- TRADUCCIÓN Dos hermanos que la vida separó, pero que el destino va a unir nuevamente. Lentamente, las cosas se arreglan y los compañeros de habitación se simpatizan. Pero nada es más frágil que una amistad naciente.
1. Comment tout commença

Esta historia nu es mia, es de una amiga: CherryHitomie, iio sólo la traduje…ii ojo ke aunke nu sea difícil, termina doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar en LA putah palabra ke falta, ii lo peor es ke es en español lo ke me cuesta .. Me siento tontita xD

Esta historia me gutah mucho:D es mi historia favoritah x) ii si por aki iiega a leer Alter3m0 o-o ke sepa ke su historia va junto a esta xD

Bueno cm me gutoh tanto, la kise traducir…eso fue ase cm un mes xD recien oi recibi la autorización pero iio ia llevaba sus 4 caps traducidos xD , el primero no es la gran cosa… la vdd cm en el cap 5 se pone wueno xD de lo ke me acuerdo, el resto casi se llamaria prologo .-. y bueno… la autora puso como nombre de los padres de los gemelos: Mathiew y Julia, siendo realmente Georg y Simone x-x pero …le voi a preguntar si le cambio los nombres…pa nu confundir .-. bueno eso ii espero ke les gusteh… sieske siguen aki porke creo ke iia aburri a toos xD

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

El comienzo 

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, en la cocina de aquella casa en la ciudad de Magdeburg, un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados en ambos lados de una mesa. Las manos del hombre temblaban mientras que la mujer lloraba desde hacía varios minutos.

-Sabes que no tenemos elección.

-No Mathiew, no digas eso. Vamos a…vamos a encontrar una solución, ya veras.

-Julia… ya son seis meses, seis meses que llevamos pensando, y nada. Seis meses en los que duerme cada uno en una pieza, seis meses en los que cada una de nuestras discusiones se transforma en una pelea.

Pronunciar esas palabras le era difícil y no le gustaba lo que pasaba. Amaba a su mujer, lo podría jurar delante de Dios, y su mujer lo amaba, podía verlo cada día en su mirada. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. No se entendían más, sin importar los esfuerzos.

-Lo siento Julia, pero…pido el divorcio.

Ella no respondió nada, no sabía que decir, sabía también que era la mejor cosa que podían hacer, a lo menos por sus hijos: no podían imponerlos a crecer entre gritos y peleas innecesarias. Intento calmar su respiración, agitada debido al llanto antes de preguntar:

- Y… ¿cómo lo haremos…con los niños?

-Supongo que… cada uno se quedara con uno

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que elija entre mis dos hijos?!

-¡No¡No es lo que quise decir! Pero…

Se detuvo, buscando las palabras para no dañarla, para calmarla.

-Amo a Tom y a Bill tanto como tú. Pero… no podemos…continuar. Voy…voy a llevarme a Bill y mudarnos… a alguna parte de Hanovre.

-¿Quieres separarme de mi hijo?

-Te recuerdo que también me separo yo de uno de ellos. Son jóvenes, no recordarán nada. Olvidaran que tienen un gemelo en alguna parte. Créeme Julia, es la mejor cosa que les podemos ofrecer.

Una vez más ella no respondió. Claro que había una razón, pero ella imaginaba que lo harían como todas las parejas divorciadas: un fin de semana donde uno, el siguiente donde el otro. Le quitaban uno de sus hijos, no lo volvería a ver jamás. ¿Cómo aceptar algo así?

-Si es para su felicidad… entonces firmaré los papeles

En otro piso, dos pequeños niños de apenas dos años, dormían profundamente, uno al lado del otro, ignorando que esa era la última noche que estarían juntos.

o-o-o-o-o

Era de noche y dentro de uno de los autos de la autopista habían dos adultos y un niño, el cual luchaba por tenerse despierto.

-Entonces Bill, fue buena idea ir al bowling para tu cumpleaños?

-¡Fue genial papa¡Aun, gracias!

-No todos los días se cumplen 12 años

Le dióa una sonrisa a través del retrovisor, luego volvió a concentrarse en la ruta. Ésta vez, Morfeo fue más fuerte, y el joven niño terminó por dormirse. La mujer que iba sentada al lado del conductor sonreía tiernamente mirando detrás de ella, cuatro años ya que lo conocía, cuatro años que ella amaba a su padre, no fue fácil al principio, pero terminó por aceptarla. No remplazaría a su madre, lo sabía, pero lo amaba como una.

Desabrochó su cinturón y se volvió hacía el asiento trasero, cubriendo al niño con una manta para que no tuviese frío. El hombre reaccionó inmediatamente:

-¡Querida¡Tu cinturón! Te recuerdo que estamos en la autopista

-No hables tan fuerte que lo despertarás.

Un auto llegó en sentido contrario, no lo alcanzó a ver por lo que no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. Las luces del auto del frente lo cegaron, y se sintió el rompimiento del parabrisa.

Todo negro. Cinco personas menos sobre este triste mundo.

o-o-o-o-o

Una mujer se paró de su silla, y comenzó a poner diversos objetos sobre la mesa: Tazón, cereal, jugo de naranja,…Miró el péndulo colgado al muro de en frente. No tardará: nunca se atrasa. Y no puede impedir que una sonrisa nazca de sus labios¿Puede que lo esté hoy? Festejó sus doce años ayer, y pasó gran parte de la noche divirtiéndose con sus compañeros de clase.

Luego de pensar en el rostro radiante de su hijo luego de esa noche, su mirada se apagó y su sonrisa se borró; pronto serán 10 años en los que ella no lo ha visto ¿Festejó el también sus doce años?

Quería verlo, una vez más, y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Ruidos en la escalera la sacaron de sus pensamientos, una vez más su hijo acababa de bajar y apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Buenos días mama!

-Buenos días Tom

Sonrío, borrando sus pensamientos anteriores. El joven niño no percibía los problemas de su madre, se sentó en su lugar habitual y empezó su jornada como todas las otras, discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa.

**Continuará…**

edité la historia oxo me di cuenta medio tarde ke me falto la segunda pasada detraduccion xD si alguien lo leyo poss lo sineto mucho iia ke ese "brouillant" (nu recuerdo la palabra xDD esa cosa ke nu ta pasada a limpio x-x) era pa guiarme a escribirlo ii bueno las conugaciones tan medias mal xD esop :) iia ta reglado


	2. Répercutions

Aki va otro cap. De la historia ke veo muchos leyeron xDD gracias x el review Aelilim :) ii pos.. espero nu estar ablando al aire oxo ii …bueno amigo aire xD este cap aun nu entra en la historia puke la vdd es ke nu me gutah el principio .. Asike veamos si llega algun lector al cap 4 :)…5 x-x….

el aire lee? O-o ¬¬ va a tener ke aprender u-u

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

Repercusiones 

Abrió con dificultad los ojos, cerrándolos inmediatamente, le dolía la cabeza, y mucho, cosa que no era normal. Posó una mano temblorosamente sobre su cabeza; sangre, eso explicaba el dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos, con la poca seguridad de poder mantenerlos mucho tiempo abiertos. No pudo reconocer inmediatamente donde estaba, pero despacio volvieron sus recuerdos: el bowling entre los tres, la noche,…y luego nada más.

Se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a los asientos delanteros. Olivia tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos pero no se movía. No lo podía entender¿Por qué parecía…inerte? Su padre tampoco se movía, posó una mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente, queriendo despertarlo.

-Papa…Papa despierta por favor, quiero volver a casa, tengo frío y me duele la cabeza. Papa…por favor

Pero su padre no se movía, continuó a sacudirlo cada vez más fuerte. El niño posó una mano sobre el rostro de su padre, volviéndolo hacia él. Una vez más esa sangre. Su padre estaba cubierto de sangre, y restos de vidrio recorrían su rostro. Bill retiró su mano bruscamente, pero no sacó la vista de ese rostro que nunca más volvería a sonreír. Empezó a temblar, y cada vez más violentamente, el pánico le ganaba, y esos ojos vacíos que le miraban…

Ruidos a lo lejos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Parecía una sirena.

Pero no quería saberlo, y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Se apresuró a salir del vehículo, sin dejar de temblar en ningún momento. Ahí, ve en el otro auto que en el interior había dos adultos y un niño que tampoco se mueven.

El pánico crecía con fuerza.

Las sirenas se acercaron, y aparecieron algunas luces. Su respiración se acortó; no, no quería, su padre no tenía el derecho de abandonarlo él también.

No entendía bien la situación, pero Olivia le había hablado ya de la muerte. Una persona muerta, es una persona que no respira más, y que no se volverá a ver, como su madre.

Entonces los enfermeros bajaron de las ambulancias, Bill no tenía nada más en la cabeza que huir. Huir; lejos de ojos abiertos al vacío que ya lo atormentaban. Lejos del dolor, lejos de las lágrimas.

Entonces emprendió una carrera, sin saber a dónde. Sólo quería huir. Pero las lágrimas volvieron nublando su vista, y, aún así, continuó corriendo.

Las autopistas no estaban aclaradas, no se podía saber por donde se andaba. Algo le hizo tropezar, y cayó de cara a la tierra con los brazos adelante para amortiguar el golpe. Las lágrimas se le escaparon sin alguna intención de detenerse. Hizo un intento fallido de pararse sintiendo como lentamente las fuerzas le abandonan.

Ya no intentaba luchar, tirado allí, en medio de la nada, dejó que el sueño se apoderase de él.

o-o-o-o-o

A muchos kilómetros de ahí.

Una joven mujer estaba preocupada por su hijo que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, comiendo lo mismo que a cada desayuno; hace cuatro días que todo es diferente, ya no habla casi nada, no sonríe más,…Parece desconectado de la realidad.

-Tom, por favor…dime que es lo que te pasa.

La miró algunos segundos, como queriendo hablar. ¿Entendería ella lo que sentía? Lo dudaba bastante. Pero un niño debe de ser siempre honesto con sus padres ¿no?

- No sé… cómo explicarlo.

-Bueno…empieza por decirme que es lo que sientes.

Los ojos del niño se perdieron en el vacío, su madre temía que hubiese ya vuelto a su mundo, sin ser éste el caso.

-Ése es el problema, mamá. No siento nada. Estoy…vacío.

-¿Vacío?

-Como si… me faltara una parte de mí¿lo has sentido antes?

- No… nunca.

Dirigió su atención al muro de al frente, la discusión había terminado.

Al día siguiente lo llevaría a ver a todos los especialistas susceptibles para ayudarlo, no dejaría a su hijo en ese estado.

-Encontraremos una solución, Tomi. Te lo prometo.

Bien que escuchó, el chico no respondió. ¿Qué podía responder? Sabía perfectamente que su madre no lo comprendía. Los adultos no entienden nunca nada.

Continuará...


	3. Changements de vie

Me llego oi la conti de la historia original ii recorde ke tenia ke editar los dos primeros caps ke siento mucho x las personas ke los leyeron puke taban sin pasar en limpio ii un se entienden bien según iio o-o los volvi a publicar iia ii traigo el 3er cap de la historia (ojo ke esta ves lo revisee xDD) ii espero ke les gusteh…

Gracias a los reviews Aelilim y alter3m0 :) me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo cn este maldito dolor de cabesa xDDD beeehf…eso ii poss… a ver si pongo el 4 despues de unos min mas x-x

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

Cambios de vida

Lucía y Julio Harbin, con edades respectivas de veintiséis y treinta y dos años, atravesaron las pesadas puertas del orfanato Saarbrücken, dentro, una joven mujer les esperaba y se les acercó llevándolos a la oficina de la directora.

Ésta los acogió calidamente y verificó rápido todos los datos acumulados en los últimos meses. Su demanda de adopción tocó su fin: tendrían, hoy día mismo, el placer de elegir a él o la que sería el nuevo miembro de su familia.

-Ya que todo está arreglado, los conduciré al jardín trasero del establecimiento, los niños se encuentran todos a ésta hora.

Los tres adultos se pararon y recorrieron los numerosos pasillos del edificio. Llegaron al patio de atrás, dónde una treintena de niños jugaban sin preocuparse de su presencia.

-Listo, no tiene más que pasearse un poco, están acostumbrados a ver extraños.

Antes de que pudiesen decir cualquier cosa, la directora ya había desaparecido. Dejados solos enfrente a una treintena de niños sobreexcitados, los Harbin se dejaron caer sobre el banco más próximo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno…les hablamos y vemos si hay uno que nos guste más que el resto.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no estamos hablando de tu próximo vestido de fiesta.

Un pequeño golpe en la nuca le respondió. Julio le dirigió una sonrisa, luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre los niños, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para intercambiar algunas palabras. Lucía prefirió quedarse sentada en el banco y observar a los niños uno por uno. Todos tenían un aire adorable y todos merecían ser felices. ¿Cómo elegir sólo uno?

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre los rostros, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un niño, alejado de los otros. Estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo y parecía fijarse en un punto invisible. Algo le intrigaba de él. Podría ser… esa aura de melancolía que se podía distinguir.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, fue junto a su marido:

-Julio, creo que lo encontré

o-o-o-o-o

Lucía y Julio estaban nuevamente con la directora, quien había perdido su sonrisa calda con la que los había recibido.

- Señora Harbin, de entre todos los niños presentes¿por qué su atención tenía que estar sobre el joven Bill?

- Lo ignoro sinceramente, todo lo que sé es que es a él a quien quiero adoptar.

La directora dio un suspiro antes de seguir:

- Ese niño no es como los demás. Tiene muchos problemas para integrarse. Una decena de familias han intentado adoptarlo, pero al final del período de prueba, terminan todos por elegir a otro niño. Bill no para de hacer fugas, se niega a hablar, pasa su tiempo a errar,… Pero creo sinceramente que el problema viene del hecho que no recuerda quien es.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

- La policía nos confirmó un día de septiembre. El niño no se acordaba estrictamente de nada. Su nombre, lo supimos gracias a su cédula de identidad. Créame señora, no es un niño para ustedes, además que se trata de su primera adopción.

-¡Pero estoy segura de poder cambiar las cosas!

La directora fijo silenciosamente la joven mujer al frente de ella. Madres con falta de hijos, había visto montones, todas se decían cazables de darle nuevamente vida al joven Bill, todas fallaron. Cada vez el niño se sentía mas rechazado.

-No tengo el poder de rechazar ésta adopción. Si es realmente lo que quiere, oficializaré la adopción, espero simplemente que no se canse mucho.

o-o-o-o-o

_(Los años pasan, los niños crecen…)_

o-o-o-o-o

La puerta de la entrada se abrió violentamente antes de resonar por toda la casa la voz "melodiosa" de Bill:

-¡Ya llegué!

-No hay necesidad de que grites así¡aún no somos sordos!- dijo Lucía mientras iba a recibirlo- ¡Pero contigo, no tardaremos en serlo!

El joven se contentó de sacarle la lengua como respuesta.

-Muy maduro¡Oh señor Bill, si vieras la cabeza que tienes!

-¿Qué¡¿Qué tiene mi cabeza?!

-Estás completamente despeinado¡pareces una bola de pelos!

Bill rió mientras se miraba en el espejo más cercano. Había sido un poco exagerado con sus efectos de "despeinado". A menos que no viniese de ese maquillaje negro que enarbolaba y que sin el cual no salía.

-Vamos, ven a comer o se va a enfriar

Siguió a su madre adoptiva hasta la cocina, donde su padre leía atentamente el diario. Al verlo entrar, el hombre sacó los ojos de las hojas y esperó a que su mujer se sentara para tomar un aire serio. No le faltó más al moreno para comprender que algo no iba bien.

-Bill,… Lucía y yo recibimos una carta hoy

-Eh… ¿felicitaciones?

-Del orfanato

El adolescente se quedó tranquilo pero ignoraba lo que seguiría. ¿Lo cambiaría una vez más de familia? No tenía ningún problema con Lucía y Julio, al menos por su parte y ninguno de ellos se había quejado alguna vez de él.

-¿Y?

La joven mujer le sonrió al ver su mirada de pánico

-No te preocupes, es una buena noticia

Bill frunció el ceño, no sabía porqué pero no era _tan_ buena noticia como decía.

-Sabes que el orfanato Saarbrücken le gusta asegurarse de que sus antiguos ocupantes tenga un buen futuro, en especial si tienen buenos resultados escolares como tú. Decidieron darte una beca se estudio.

-Me da mala espina

-Vamos, no digas eso, Malmedy es el establecimiento más respetado de la región

-¡¿Malmedy¡¿Quieres enviarme a Malmedy¡Pero está lleno de ricos sin cerebro¡Me voy a volver loco allá¡¿Y mis amigos de Thuringe¡No puedo abandonarlos¡¿ Y crees que van a dejarme entrar en ese maldito establecimiento, a alguien como yo?!

-No te preocupes por eso, hay uniformes

-¡No, piedad¡No el horrible traje corbata¡Lucía, no puedes mandarme para allá¡Me aburriré todo el día! Me hice algunos malos amigos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. ¡Te lo suplico!

-Ya estás inscrito, mi amor. Verifiqué con el colegio el reglamento, está todo bien, podrás continuar maquillándote. Vamos, te gustará.

Prefirió quedarse callado, no tenía nada que responder. Ya estaba tomada la decisión, sin su consentimiento, una vez más. Sin dirigirles la mirada a los dos adultos, se fue de la pieza y se refugió en la suya.

Continuará…


	4. Première rencontre

Halli:D cm estan gente x)???...ola? o-o alguien? Eh? xD posss bueno x-x mil gracias los reviews :) me alegra saber ke nu le toi traduciendo al aire :D bueno aki ta el cap 4 espero ke les guste… ii emmm… x-x pos ai veran ustedes xD

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

Primer encuentro

Abrió la puerta de entrada sin sutileza, se adentro en el pasillo principal y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Enroscado en sí mismo, sentía como las lágrimas pronto aparecerían. Era ya la quinceava psicóloga a la que su madre le llevaba, en sólo tres meses, sin contar los psiquiatras, psicoanalistas,… Hasta un curandero y una vidente. Ya no soportaba esto. Todas esas personas le preguntaban, la indiferencia con los de su edad, y sobre todo… las miradas de su madre, miradas llenas de piedad y compasión. Las odiaba. La piedad no estaba echa para él, él no era débil. Simplemente sentía un vacío que no llegaba a colmar. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender? Al parecer sí. Pero eso no podía continuar así, tenía que cambiar. Y para eso, sólo necesitaba mentir. O al menos omitir una parte de la verdad. Mentir permanentemente, hacer sonrisas falsas,…Si no hay otra solución, entonces eso es lo que hará para que lo dejen tranquilo.

o-o

Durante ese tiempo, Julia no iba mejor, sentada en la cocina, se sentía perdida: ni un solo especialista al que fue había encontrado el problema de su hijo. Algunos decían que era simplemente la falta de un padre. El último al que habían ido dijo simplemente que su hijo estaba loco.

-Son un grupo de imbéciles

Se paró y se dirigió a su habitación. De su armario sacó un álbum de fotos escondido detrás de una pila de ropa. Se sentó sobre su cama y abrió el libro, casi emocionada. Hace cinco meses lo abrió por última vez. Lo abre siempre una vez al año, siempre en la misma fecha: el primero de septiembre.

Bajo sus ojos las fotos desfilan: ella, en compañía de un hombre; ella una vez más, en un vestido blanco delante de la iglesia; ella embarazada; y al final, ella y su ex-marido sujetando cada uno un bebé. Dicen que todos los bebés se parecen, pero éstos dos más aún. Pasó su mano sobre la foto del que fue su hijo, el mismo que no ha visto durante más o menos diez años ya.

-Quizás, sea esto lo que te falta, Tom.

Su vista empezó a hacerse borrosa. Suspiró para luego cerrar bruscamente el álbum de fotos antes de que las lágrimas viniesen. No debía pensar más en el pasado, debía concentrarse en el futuro de su hijo. Tenía que deshacerse de sus recuerdos a cualquier precio. Y Tom debía partir desde cero. Había sólo una solución: mudarse. Para cambiar alfil la página.

o-o-o-o-o

_(Los años pasan, los niños crecen…)_

o-o-o-o-o

Cuatro años ya que Julia y Tom se habían instalado en Lepzig. Y todo parecía haber mejorado. Aunque ignoraba si el cambio de estado de su hijo se debía a la mudanza o no, pero parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad entonces prefirió quedarse callada

o-o-o-o-o

De vuelta a Malmedy, liceo privado de Lepzig, tres niños parecían sumisos en una conversación. A la derecha, estaba Gustav, cabello rubio y cortado corto, con ojos marrones. A la izquierda, estaba Georg, moreno con el cabello medio largo con los ojos verdes. Y en el centro estaba Tom, el más joven de los tres, sus largas rastas le habían costado algunos problemas al principio con los demás alumnos, pero las cosas se calmaron rápidamente. Su fuerte personalidad había rápidamente hecho sus pruebas, llevándolo a ser uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela. Georg y Gustav no iban mal tampoco, pero Tom quedaba como el señor de las chicas. Numerosas fueron, y aún lo son, las que están persuadidas de que les ofrecerá el gran amor. Y todas cayeron, y caen aún, desde muy alto, cuando se les anuncia que todo terminó. Nunca les prometió nada, a parte de una noche de puro vicio. Y a pesar, ellas creen en eso.

-¿Les han preguntado a las niñas si es que no hay una que quisiese ser nuestra cantante?

-Te recuerdo que te acostaste con nuestra candidata anterior y que ya no quiere verte más.

-¿Yo que puedo hacer si se cuelgan de mí? Ya conocen mis reglas: una chica, una noche.

-Pero por tu culpa ya no tenemos cantante.

- Lo siento Gus. Es más fuerte que yo.

Delante de la mirada triste de Tom, Gustav dejó escapar un suspiro antes de sonreírle:

-¿Valió entonces el golpe?

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!

Y fue así como su discusión comenzó nuevamente. Cuando llegaron a una esquina, los tres chicos pararon. Gustav y Georg giraron a la derecha, mientras que Tom tenía que seguir derecho.

-¿Repetimos en mi casa esta tarde?

-¿Tu madre está de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes por eso

-Entonces no tengo ningún problema

-Ni yo

Cada uno siguió su camino. Una vez solo, la sonrisa de Tom se borró¿por qué? Él mismo lo ignoraba; esa sensación de vacío estaba siempre allí, sin siquiera saber el porqué. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio el poste eléctrico que estaba delante de él al cual le dio como latigazo y cayó luego al suelo. De repente empezó a escuchar ruidos de risas a lo que miró a su alrededor y vio una joven niña en una tabla de skate, a la vista, muerta de la risa.

Sintió como se sonrojaba sin poder hacer nada por controlarlo. Se volvió a parar y le dirigió una mirada negra a la desconocida, lo que pareció no importarle. Paró de reírse peri una larga sonrisa coronaba sus labios. Tom no podía impedirse mirarla, largos cabellos negros peinados no importa como y entremedio unas mechas blancas, negro delineando sus ojos, sus vestimentas estaban pegadas a su piel…era relativamente plana, pero no obstante no estaba mal.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Ni te imaginas lo estúpido que te ves

-¿Te crees mejor¡Mira lo descuidada que estás!

La desconocida dio un ligero impulso a su skate, acercándose a Tom. Le miró de arriba abajo, y luego le dijo:

- Si eso es la moda¡me alegra no estarlo!

-¿Eres imbécil o qué¡Es un uniforme escolar, idiota!

-Poco importa lo que yo sea, ya que soy mejor que tú

Tom quedó fijo, era la primera vez que una niña le hablaba así; ¿Su encanto natural había perdido su efecto? Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa burlona antes de retomar su impulso y desaparecer en la esquina de la calle.

Tom quedó plantado allí, mirando la calle dónde la había perdido de vista. No soportaba la idea de haber perdido delante una niña.

-Quién seas, te juro que te tendré en mi cama, como a todas las otras.

Continuará…

Se cachó igual kien era la niña o-o aunke ai un problemita cn las conjugaciones puke bueno…en el idioma original lo ke dice tom lo dice en masculino puke ta mal echo el acorde correspondiente al genero (ni iio me entiendo ke toi diciendooo xD) la cosa eske le dice: descuidado nu descuidada pero cm el relato dice ke tom cree ke es niña x-x le puse descuidada… iia nadie entendio xDD la cosa eske espero les aya gustado ii dejen review x) bye!


	5. Bienvenue à Malmedy

Lamento mucho la tardanza x-x eske el cap era largo ii..pssss..lo iba a poner para navidad pero se me corto internet ii iio no tenia el fic original guardado en word entonces no avance durante una semana xD psss lo dejo d regalo de año nuevo (aunke nu se den regalos para eso ù-u) ii espero ke les guste :D agradesco mucho los review ke me dan animos para traducir los caps ke desde ahora se vienen largos para mi desgracia xD

Nu se, por ahí alguien creo ke dijo ke escribia lindo o algun sinonimo d bien xD? O lo imagine (me vuelvo loca ;O;) pss a esa personitah le digo ke lamentablemente nu me da el marshmallow para escribir una historia cm esta pero le dire a la persona ke si le da ii ke lo escribio xD igual tiene algunas adaptaciones por falta de palabras en el español y si ven alguna "X" entremedio de la historia diganme porke kisas se me paso una ii asi la cambio por la palabra que debería ir…

Iia nada mas xD sean felices ii lean :D

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

Bienvenida a Malmedy 

El lunes fatídico llegó demasiado rápido según cierto moreno.

Bill se miraba en el espejo, horrificado. No, el traje no era para él, su saco azul marino, su camisa blanca y su corbata negra le quitaban toda su personalidad. Miro sus antiguas vestimentas que estaban sobre la silla de su escritorio. Sus pantalones apretados y otras tenidas extravagantes le hacían falta ya.

-Parezco un pingüino con esto puesto. Un pingüino esnob más encima

Lucía entró en ese momento para entrar en la habitación:

-Claro que no, te ves bien. ¡Simplemente es diferente a tus pantalones y tus otras cosas de siempre!

-Es incomodo además- se quejó nuevamente Bill quitándose la chaqueta de su traje, después de haber desabrochado el cuello de su camisa.

-Vas a acostumbrarte. Ven aquí que te cepillo el cabello

-¡Mírame! ¡Me veo ridículo! ¡No quiero ir a esa escuela! ¡Te lo suplico!

- Te ves mejor que nunca, principito.

El adolescente gruñó una vez más. Odiaba ese maldito sobrenombre. Francamente no veía que tenía él de un "principito".Se observo una vez más en el espejo. Su reflejo ya no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad.

Lucia besó la frente de su hijo adoptivo para luego dejarlo solo y de única compañía su reflejo. Bill suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama.

Pero en qué se había mentido…

Se levanto de repente, frunciendo el seño. El uniforme era obligatorio, sí, pero…nada impedía de agregarle algunos pequeños arreglos, ¿no? En el peor de los casos, lo mandarían de vuelta por "uniforme no conforme". Metido en su idea, una gran sonrisa se hizo lugar en su rostro. Levantó rápidamente su pantalón, tomó su chaqueta aprovechando el impulso y se instaló delante su máquina de coser.

- ¡Ni cuando esté muerto usaré estos horrores de ropa, o mi nombre no es Bill Harkin!

Su noche sería corta, pero si eso le impedía de hacer el ridículo, no hay segundo que perder.

o-o-o-o-o

Lucia entró silenciosamente en el cuarto de si hijo, se dirigió de instinto a la cama, pero su mirada fue atraída por una sombra un poco más lejana. Reconociendo a Bill dormido sobre su escritorio, suspiró mientras sonreía, tenía bien sabido que el uniforme no quedaría intacto por mucho tiempo. Bill modificaba siempre sus vestimentas, y un simple reglamento no lo pararía. Se acercó a él y lo despertó suavemente.

- Cinco minutos más…

- Lo siento principito, pero si no te apuras te atrasarás.

-No quiero ir.

-Ve a tomar desayuno, sino no tendrás tiempo para maquillarte

Si haberse despertado del todo, el adolescente salió de la habitación de un paso torpe bajo la mirada enternecida de la madre.

Una hora más tarde, Bill se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto en el auto mientras que Lucia lo conducía al colegio.

-¿Aún estás segura de querer forzarme a ir?

-Bill…ya lo discutimos. ¡Inténtalo un mes! Si no funciona realmente, avisaremos. Estoy segura de que encontraras amigos. Aún si son personas diferentes a ti.

- Está bien, pero recuérdame: ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme allá en la semana? Vivimos a media hora de ese estúpido colegio, ¿por qué meterme en internado?

-No es un internado, más bien una especie de campus. Así tendrás todas tus cosas en orden. Es obligatorio, no puedo hacer nada. Parece que eso favorece la integración y la socialización.

-Sigo diciendo que es estúpido, además, te apuesto que tendré que soportar a un compañero de habitación.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Bill suspiró por enésima vez antes de pegarse más al asiento. Era oficial, odiaba los lunes.

o-o-o-o-o

Después de haber dejado las maletas en custodia hasta poder llevarlas a su nueva alcoba, Bill avanzo en los pasillos del colegio, su confianza y dignidad rebajados. Se sentía como un ratón en una ratonera. Los otros alumnos no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Imposible saber si era a causa del maquillaje, del peinado, de su corbata desecha y botada negligentemente sobre su cuello, o de su uniforme, más apegado al cuerpo que el del resto. Sus manos se crisparon sobre su mochila. Terminó por encontrar la oficina de la directora que se apresuró en recibirlo.

Salió de la oficina un poco más confiado. Visiblemente, su look no le causaría problemas mientras no los buscase. Después de sacar su horario y de ir a buscar los libros, Bill se dirigió hacia su casillero suspirando. Fue ahí donde chocó con dos chicos y calló al suelo donde estaban ahora todos los libros desparramados. Gruñó frotándose la espalda, para luego mirar con quién había chocado. Reconoció inmediatamente al chico que se había encontrado el otro día en la calle, el que se había hecho amigo del poste de luz. Un rubio de cabellos cortos le acompañaba. El chico del otro día pareció haberle reconocido también:

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Pero si es la pequeña punk analfabeta! ¡Ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera! ¿Te miraste en el espejo esta mañana? Estás ridícula.

Bill tenía que admitir que empezaba fuerte. Se paró y empezó a recoger sus libros. Una vez que todo fue recuperado, su mirada se encontró con la del desconocido:

-Primero, no soy punk, tengo mi propio estilo y no soy ni punk, ni gótico ni cualquier otra cosa. Y segundo, para tu información, pobre imbécil, ¡soy hombre!

El imbécil en cuestión quedo en trance. No supo como pudo haber tomado ese…esa cosa por una niña. Palideció al recordar haber jurado tenerla en su cama. Un solo pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza. Pensamiento que dejó escapar:

- Beeh, creo que estoy traumatizado

Tomando eso para sí, Bill serró su puño listo para golpear al estudiante hasta que una mano se posó sobre su puño:

-¡Stop, esto se acabó! Tom, para tus idioteces, y tu, seas quien seas, tendrás mucho problemas si arreglas todo por al fuerza.

El rubio trataba de no reírse, el otro parecía asqueado en su rincón y Bill posó su mirada sobre el recién llegado. Éste le tendió la mano, la cual el moreno estrechó:

-Me llamo Georg

-Soy Bill

-¡Bienvenido a Malmedy! Él es Gustav, y la otra cosa que quiere vomitar es Tom. Sígueme, soy el encargado de mostrarte las bases del colegio.

Bill asintió y empezó a seguirlo, sin tener otra opción. Georg lo condujo primero a su casillero. Bill dejó allí sus libros, excepto aquellos que le servirían ésta mañana. Se centro en uno de los libros, sorprendido:

-¿Álgebra? ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Matemáticas, si prefieres

-¡Ah, no! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Soy un literario, no un científico!

-Lamentablemente no tienes elección. Además dos horas de matemáticas a la semana no te va a matar

-¿Apostamos?

Georg prefirió no responder y siguió la visita apenas Bill hubo terminado con sus libros. Se dirigían a la biblioteca (del colegio) cuando el timbre tocó.

-¿En qué curso estás?

-Ehhh…

- Ok, ¿Cuál es tu especialización?

-Artes plásticas

-Estás en mi curso entonces.

Bill se sintió un poco asegurado. Aún si Georg estaba con él sólo por el día, al menos no estaría solo hoy. Siguió a su guía a través el dédalo de pasillos. Una pregunta le quemaba los labios ya así que se decidió a hacerla:

-Y lo dos de ésta mañana, ¿están en tu curso?

- En al mayoría de las clases, sí. Pero no para Artes plásticas. No se las dan como para dibujar lo que sea.

-¿Y ahora que tenemos?

-Geopolítica

-¿Y esa mierda qué es?

-¡Bill! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ¡Recuerda que ya no estás en tu escuela de barrio!

- see bah créeme, si dependiese de mí, jamás habría puesto un pie aquí

- Es una clase que trata sobre los poderes de diferentes dictadores y de los países influidos

-Genial. Creo que nos hartaremos.

Penetraron en la sala de clases, empeorando el mal humor al moreno.

o-o-o-o-o

Bill recorría desde hace una quincena de minutos los pasillos de la residencia privada del colegio, buscando su habitación. Georg le había dicho que las habitaciones eran departamentos de verdad, que compartías con alguien. El suyo supuestamente era grande, con cocina, salón, etc. Le habían dicho también que la persona con la que compartiría la habitación era un niño. Sólo pedía que no fuese con uno de eso idiotas que lo tomaban por gay. No tenía muy buen recuerdo de ése tipo de personas. Algunas partes de su anatomía se acordaban aún. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno es declarado punching ball por un bruto de más de cien kilos de músculos e imbecilidad humana. Con sus cuarenta y ocho kilos, Bill no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Cuando al fin llego al número 121, tomó su bolso y saco sus llaves, queriendo instalarse lo más rápido posible. Sus cosas habían sido traídas mientras el estaba en clases. Acababa de tomar sus llaves cuando escuchó:

-¡¿No me digas que además tendré que compartir mi departamento contigo?!

Bill dudó en volverse hacía el que le había hablado. Estaba seguro de haber reconocido esa voz, pero se negaba a creerlo. Terminó por darse vuelta y se encontró enfrente a su pesadilla:

-Tom

De todos los alumnos de ese jodido colegio, tenia que tocarle ese imbécil. Hay días así en los que uno debe quedarse acostado y sacar un pie de la cama.

Tom pasó una mano sobre su rostro, con un aire de cansancio, antes de abrir él mismo la puerta del departamento. Se dirigió luego hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo para no salir más. Bill concluyó que era su habitación. Posando su mochila, emprendió un tour por el departamento. La puerta de entrada daba directamente al salón, unido directamente a la cocina. La puerta de la derecha daba acceso al baño. No quedaban más que las dos puertas del fondo. Una era en la cual Tom se había encerrado, y la otra su propia habitación. Empezó a ordenar todas sus cosas. No fue hasta que los muros estuviesen cubiertos de posters de sus cantantes favoritos además de decenas de fotos, que comenzó a sentirse un poco como en su casa. Aún no entendía porqué los alumnos tenían que quedarse en el campus los días de semana mientras que podían volver a sus casas los sábados y domingos.

-Otra excentricidad de ricachón

Lo peor había sido el descubrimiento de la identidad de su compañero de departamento. No se podía decir que empezaron su "relación" con buena base. Para sobrevivir ése año, tendría que mejorar eso.

-Simpatizar con un esnob. Asco.

_**Continuará**__…_

pss oi salio el cap 19 de la historia (sip estoi MUY atrasada xD) ii kiero aclarar algo desde iia ke también aplike en este cap o-o en frances mezclan por lo ke puedo ver mui mui seguido palabras en ingles, bueno… para no sacarle la estructura y obviamente el significado ii las palabras reales que kiso la autora las dejaré en ingles u-u tampoco son palabras mui complicadas xD iia ke nunca las habría entendido … eso x-x por su atención, muchas gracias xDD

Bye! Asta el poximo cap :)


	6. Première crise

Lo sientoooooooo x-x eske iio … pss me llegaron visitas ii Wa ii luego m lei la trilogía de crepúsculo en una semana xD ii se me abia olvidado iia el pc omg!! ii sigo cn visitas me cuesta un mundo ke se me despeguen ii luego dije waaaaaaaah! La traducion! (cachen ke iio ia la tenia lista xD fue de puro mala persona) iiia la verdad fue ke me iiego el alert del cap 20 x-x

Cm siempre me da latita a mi eso de responder review xD les hablo a personitas porke soi mala cn eso de los nombres :D

Personita ke nu sabia el idioma original de la historia xD ahí identifikese xD (diga presente :P) sip, es frances

Otra personita ke un creo ke te por aki xD soda…etto…mala memoria pss elya (el mutado cn ella xD) ke bueno ke se aiia puesto a leerla en frances :D es mucho mejor ke mi versión marca porsino xD ii… iia nu se ke mas decir…ke les vaya bien…feliz…mes de enero xD la mayoria estan en invierno mientras iio me muero de calor….sean felices xD coman galletas de chocolate P! ii …….(mueranse si siguen leyendo este ocio ocioso eh u-u xD)

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

6.-Primera crisis

Bill estaba sobre su cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que dijese cualquier cosa, Tom entró. Observó la pieza aprobando con la cabeza.

-¡Eres el primero en tener buenos gustos de decoración! Genial la habitación… ¿te gusta Nena? También me gusta aún si prefiero mil veces a Samy Delux.

-¿Conoces a Nena? No eres tan esnob entonces.

-¡No soy esnob!

-Te vistes a la última moda, te crees superior a todo y de todo el mundo, tienes un aire altanero,… ¿sigo o bastó con esos ejemplos?

-¿¡Yo?! Lo dices de broma, yo me visto como quiero

-Gozo de rico

- Estas en el mismo dept' de rico que yo, eso quiere decir algo también¿no?

-¡Tengo una beca, es todo¡Si dependiese de mi jamás habría puesto un pie aquí!

-¿Te la dieron¡Hubiese sido mejor quemarla¡No tienes lugar en un colegio como éste¡No entiendes nada de las clases y más encima eres punk!

-Se detuvo y miró al moreno. La fineza de rostro había sido reemplazada por la cólera. Vio como cerraba sus puños. Poco impresionado, Tom se puso a la defensiva. Bill explotaría en cualquier segundo. Pero al momento en que levantó el brazo, su puño se encontró con el muro en vez de la cara de Tom.

-¿Crees que me gusta todo esto¡Yo no pedí nada¡Odio este colegio, odio esas mierdas de clases de las que no entiendo nada, odio el orfanato por haberme impuesto esa estúpida beca, y te odio por el simple hecho de existir!

- La voz de Bill se quebró. Antes de que Tom pudiese entender lo que le pasaba, se encontró frente a la puerta, lo había echado su compañero. Se quedó parado ahí, impedido. No había entendido por completo todo lo que había pasado. Pero una cosa era segura: cometió una vez más un error. Y ¿qué era esa historia de orfanato? Suspiró para luego encerrarse en su propia habitación. Había que esperar a que el otro se calmara antes de tentar otro acercamiento. Pensó por unos minutos lo que acababa de pasar. Algo le chocó:

-¿Pero porqué mierda me preocupo por sus problemas sentimentales?

Tomó sus claves posadas sobre su escritorio, para después quitar su habitación antes de salir del departamento con un portazo. Tenía cosas que hacer en vez de esperar a un punk.

o-o-o-o-o

No fue hasta que se hizo de noche que Bill salió alfil de su habitación. Abrió cautelosamente la puerta, no quería encontrarse con Tom. Al ver el departamento vacío, atravesó el salón, tomando su chaqueta en el acto, luego quitó a su turno el lugar. Cruzó los diferentes pasillos de la residencia, sin encontrarse con nadie. A penas una tarde que estaba ahí, y lo único que quería era irse. Necesitaba salir de aquí Volver ahí dónde pertenece. Además, tenía ganas de ver a Sam. Lo necesitaba.

Llegó delante las grandes puertas de entrada, dudó un segundo. ¿Podía salir después de las veinte y dos horas?

-¿Pero que me importa? No tengo nada que perder. No soy más que una mierda de punk aquí. No les debo ninguna explicación.

Decidido, empujó la puerta que se abrió sin problemas. Cruzó la gran ala central, sin encontrase aún con nadie, finalmente atravesó las rejas del establecimiento. Ya no pasaban buses a esa hora, se resigno a caminar. Aún si le tomaría horas, no se daría por vencido.

El silencio alrededor no le reconfortaba. Estaba en el barrio chic de la ciudad, pero los psicópatas están en todas partes. Estaba tiritando. ¿Frío¿Miedo? Quizás ambos. Subió el cierre de su chaqueta y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Esto me enseñará a no comprar ropa sólo por la estética. Me congelo, mierda.

Continuó caminando varios kilómetros. Sólo tenía que pasar el puente y abría al fin salido del barrio burgués. Una vez atravesado, comenzó a encontrar sus puntos de referencia. El Kiss, la caja nocturna donde pasaba la mayor parte de sus sábados por la tarde. El Break, café donde encontraba el resto de su banda después de clases. Y Thuringe, su antigua escuela. Sólo había quitado ese universo por un día, y ya se sentía nostálgico. Giró a la izquierda después de la escuela. Las calles eran mucho más frecuentadas por aquí. Pasó delante del cine, luego dio vuelta a la derecha. Había muchos edificios delante de él. Se dirigió al segundo y cruzó la puerta, encontrándose en el hall. Frente a él, el ascensor y las escaleras. Sin prestar atención, paró delante una puerta disimulada a la izquierda, abriéndola con la ayuda de la llave que llevaba con cadena alrededor de su cuello. En la penumbra, bajó las escaleras. A ciegas buscó el interruptor. Al encontrarlo prendió las luces, provocando muchos ruidos de protesta:

-¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que viene a molestarnos con esa estúpida luz de mierda a la una de la mañana¡Hay personas durmiendo, joder!

Reconociendo la voz y la poesía de esas palabras, Bill sonrió. No respondió enseguida, primero echó una mirada rápida al lugar. La pieza estaba llena de diversas cosas y de grandes cantidades de basura. Ropas, cartones de pizzas, latas de cerveza vacías y papeles de dulces estaban desparramados en el suelo, al medio de un montón de periódicos. Tazas vacías posadas sobre la mesa baja, la tele aun prendida mostrando sólo una imagen borrada, más ropa desparramada sobre los tres sillones…y sobre el sofá, que estaba en medio de todo ese desorden, tres cuerpos durmiendo, unos sobre otros, se despertaban lentamente.

-También estoy contento de verte, Mel.

La susodicha se levanto bruscamente, revelando un rostro sorprendido pero completamente despierto. Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, y antes de que el joven pudiese hacer el mínimo movimiento ya se encontraba abrazado con una chica, quien escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bill y parecía no querer separarse.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé, hermano.

La abrazó un poco más fuerte. Hace seis años ya que la conocía. Ella fue quien lo hizo entrar en la banda. En ésa época, Bill ya tenía su look extraño. Había intrigado a esa niña, la cual quería conocerlo a cualquier precio. Ella, como el resto de la banda, tenía un look punk, mezclaban peinados raros y vestimentas multicolores. Se hicieron rápidamente amigos, y en algunas semanas, Bill se transformó en el hermano mayor que Mel había perdido en un accidente.

-También te extrañé, pulguita

Lo soltó alfil, luego lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su suite, empujando a uno de los dos chicos acurrucados en el sillón para poder hacerle espacio.

- Sólo tienes que decirme si te molesto, Mel.

-Me molestas, Jezz

El denominado Jezz consintió en levantarse antes de dejarse caer en el sillón más próximo. Jezz, Leo de su nombre real, era el más viejo de los cuatro. Era también el dueño de la guarida en la que se encontraban. Esa "guarida" era antes donde vivía Jezz, pero también su punto de encuentro. Botado de su casa a los quince años, tuvo que aprender a arreglárselas solo. Mezclado primero pequeños trabajos con pequeños trabajos, un barman terminó contratándolo, permitiéndole arrendar ese lugar arreglado como un verdadero departamento.

A los diez y siete años, conoció a Mel, joven adolescente perdida y huérfana. La tomó rápidamente bajío su ala permitiéndole seguir sus estudios. Mattheo los conoció meses después. Al igual que Bill, Mattheo tiene la suerte de tener aún una familia. Pero ambos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo entre esos cuatro muros.

Sam no estaba ahí, era más bien obvio. No importa, lo haría sin ella esa noche.

- Dinos todo Bill¿qué es lo que te impedía venir a vernos durante toda una semana¿Hiciste una idiotez y Lucia te encerró en tu cuarto?

-¡Hey¡Yo soy un niño bueno!

-¡Sí claro, te vamos a creer!¡Podríamos escribir un libro contra ti!

-Pero todo lo hacían conmigo

-Es cierto. Pero éramos jóvenes

-Mel- intervino Jezz¿De cuando remonta tu última estupidez?

-Hace dos días- se apresuro de responder Mat, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tal y como dije¡era joven! Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, principito. ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi ni una vez en la escuela.

-Cambié de escuela

-¿Enserio¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Malmedy

Su respuesta provocó una risa general. Pero al notar que Bill hablaba enserio, sus risas se cortaron inmediatamente, trayendo un silencio. Fue Jezz el que lo quebró:

-¿Enserio?

-¿Parezco estar bromeando?

-Ahora que lo dices…

-Créeme, me encantaría que esto fuese sólo una enorme farsa. Pero estoy aislado en esa baúl de burgueses. Francamente, tengo la impresión de ser un intruso allá.

-¡Me extrañas!

Bill comenzó entonces a contarles. La discusión llegó rápidamente hasta Tom y su comportamiento, cosa que molestó a Mel:

-¡Te juro, principito, que si alguna vez te hace algo, lo mato!

-¡estoy seguro de eso!

La conversación siguió, de un humor agradable, hasta tarde en la noche. Bill se sentía bien ahí. En su lugar.

o-o-o-o-o

Apenas cruzó la puerta de la entrada al departamento, Tom se le acercó visiblemente furioso:

-¿Dónde estabas, mierda¡Hace horas que te estoy esperando!

Bill avanzó tranquilamente, sin mirar a su interlocutor. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que Georg y Gustav ocupaban el sillón. Los saludó de un movimiento de cabeza, sin tomarle atención a Tom. Éste, furioso de ser ignorado, se puso enfrente del moreno, decidido a obtener sus respuestas:

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Y a ti que te importa¡Hasta donde yo sé no eres mi madre!

-¡Estoy contento de eso¡No soportaría jamás tener un sucio crío como tú!

-¿Sabes lo que te dice el sucio crío?

- ¡No, y no me importa¡Lo que te pregunto es dónde estabas!

- A donde pertenezco, es todo lo que tienes que saber.

Tom se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar alrededor, haciendo los cien pasos. De su lado, Bill no entendía nada:

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¡Me pasa que cuando me levanté tu pieza estaba vacía¡Estaba preocupado¡Si es que no lo sabes, no eres apreciado aquí!

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que te preocupaste por mí?

Tom se fijó en lo que había dicho. Torpemente intentó justificarse, rezando para que el moreno no se hiciera falsas ideas:

-No, no, no es lo que crees, yo…

Pero Bill ya no lo escuchaba. Sobre las miradas confundidas de los otros tres, se levantó rápidamente y se puso delante de Tom, con una mirada matadora:

-¡Soy capaz de arreglármelas solo, metete eso en la cabeza!

A grandes pasos se dirigió a su pieza. Antes de atravesar la puerta, se volteó y gritó aún furioso:

-¡NUNCA PEDÍ UNA BABY-SITTER!

La puerta se cerró bruscamente, dejando a los tres estudiantes perplejos. Tom miraba la puerta sin aún entender la causa de su enojo. Se sentía ridículo. Saliendo de su estupor, le gritó el también, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la pieza en la que se había encerrado Bill:

-¡¡¡SI CREÍSTE QUE ME PREOCUPÉ POR TI TE EQUIVOCAS¡¡¡PUEDES MORIR, Y NO ME IMPORTA!!!

Pasó rápidamente a su propia pieza, sacó su mochila y se dirigió después a la salida:

-Nos vamos chicos, con todas estas estupideces, vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

En los pasillos, Tom seguía enojado. Se había preocupado por un imbécil, sin saber aún lo que le molestaba. Pero lo peor era no saber explicar su inquietud. Cuando se levantó en la mañana, no había prestado atención a la calma que reinaba. No había hecho nada hasta que Gustav y Georg llegaron, preguntando sobre Bill. Intrigado él también, encontró la pieza del moreno vacía, y la cama aún perfectamente hecha. Ahí, Tom comenzó a temer, sin saber porqué.

**Continuará…**

Notas de mi :P: la culpa de la no publicación

1.- iio nu me acorde, 2.- mi prima nu se despegaba de mi, 3.- soi un vampiro, 4.- el pan cn keso dominara el mundo ii la piña radiactiva nos comera a todos u-u, 5.- un ovni m persiguió, 6.- los fantasmas existen, 7.- mi mama me da manjar colun, 8.- mi mejor amigo es un arbol, 9.- todos los ke siguen leyendo esto son mas ociosos ke iio :0! si eske eso es posible xD, ii 10.- nadie me kiere, todos m odian me voi a comer a billicitooh xD le corto la cabesa P le saco lo de adentro ii…guacalahhh!!! Un soi una caníbal u-ú

no pregunten a ke viene eso xD estoi media drogada …sep iio me drogo cn las tortas de chocolate .-.U

iia ahora si xD dejen review pa ke la ninia loka (iio xD) siga traduciendo P

bye! (si eske eres mui especial u-u lo ke tienes ke aser es apretar "go" abajo x) viteh viteh! Si es facil xD)


	7. Débuts difficiles

Debo disculparme…mucho mucho xD la verdad iio creia ke me faltaban mil ii una palabras (de vocabulario u-u) para poder publicar este cap, pero nooo! xD solo era una! .. Las otras eran de lo ke llevaba del 8 xD bueno la cosa eske me fui de vacas ii pss se me le de olvido publicarlo ii luego una palabra media obvia un sabia si realmente era o no era lo ke kreia ii tube ke esperar ke le autora se conectara para preguntar ii …lo siento xD todo culpa d la palabra "culos falsos" zomg!!! xDDDDD ok bueno….aki ta la conti :)

(salio oi…o aiier – el cap 22 u-u toi…atrasadisima! xD)

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By ****CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 7: Comienzos difíciles**

Bill corría por los pasillos del colegio, empujando a los que se le atravesaban a su paso, mirando a la derecha y a la izquierda. Desde que salió de su pieza, Tom no estaba ahí, dejándolo solo. Decidió, entonces, encontrar él solo la sala de clases, cosa que no era tan obvio de encontrar, sólo había que ver el tamaño de los edificios.

- ¡Puta mierda!, ¡¿dónde está esa jodida sala?!

Hace ya siete minutos había sonado el timbre. Llegar tarde a partir del segundo día, había otras formas mejores de hacerse resaltar. Apenas distinguió la silueta de Gustav, acompañado de Georg, Bill suspiró aliviado antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! Siento mucho lo que pasó, me dejé llevar.

-No importa, supongo que debes adaptarte. Sobre todo si tienes que vivir con Tom.

-Creo que me largaré luego

- Te imaginé más perseverante

- Aquí ya no soy yo

-¡Entonces vuelve a dónde perteneces, punk!

Bill reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Tom, se giró rápidamente, encarándolo. No se decían nada, pero la atmósfera empezaba a pesar. Georg prefirió interponerse antes de que empezase una pelea:

-¡Cálmense chicos! ¡Pelearse no resolverá nada!

- ¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que me insulte sin hacer nada?!

-¡Bill, no era un insulto! ¡Relativiza un poco!

- Ah, ¿Porque estoy de más? Ya entendí, ¡me voy!

Fusilando a Tom con la mirada, Bill giró los talones y se fue alejando. Gustav decidió seguirlo, pero tomó aun así el tiempo de decir:

-Francamente Tom, a veces eres realmente desagradable

Cuando Gustav pudo convencer a Bill de ir a clases, esta ya había empezado hace ya diez minutos.

-Lo siento profesor, estaba mostrándole el lugar a su nuevo alumno y se nos pasó la hora.

-Por eso inventaron los timbres, jovencito.

Delante de la sonrisa divertida del profesor, Gustav entendió que no había sido muy creíble.

-Está bien por esta vez Sr. Schäfer pero no seré siempre tan indulgente

El rubio respondió a la sonrisa del profesor y se dirigió a su puesto. Bill no se había movido y no parecía decido sobre qué actitud adoptar. El enseñador le sacó de su vergüenza:

-¿Usted es Sr.…?

-Harkin

-Sr. Harkin, confió en Sr. Schäfer para que le ayude a integrarse. Por ahora, vaya a sentarse al lado del Sr. Kaulitz

-Eh… ¿por qué él?

-¿Por qué no?

Bill entendió que la discusión estaba cerrada y se dirigió hacia su compañero de habitación arrastrando los pies. Se instaló a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada. Abrió su libro en la página indicada y recorrió las numerosas líneas de un aire perdido. Tom le miró hacerlo, su cabeza negligentemente sobre su brazo. El profesor retomó su clase y los alumnos empezaron a llenar sus hojas escuchándolo. Bill dudó, ligeramente perdido. En su antigua escuela, silencios como esos eran casi inexistentes. En cuanto a la atención de los alumnos, era aún más rara. Los profesores dictaban palabra a palabra lo que precisamente debía ser escrito. Que los alumnos siguieran o no, no era su problema.

El moreno miró a su alrededor y constató que todos tenían en sus mesas un voluminoso paquete de hojas. Sentía ya venir el dolor de cabeza. Y además, ¿de qué sirve la filosofía?

-Estúpida clase de mierda

Tom esbozó una sonrisa. El comentario de Bill había sido sólo un murmuro pero le había escuchado. Se ladeó un poco hacía su vecino y susurrándole:

- Si quieres un consejo, anota sólo lo que dice cuando mira al curso, cuando mira su escritorio, es porque se perdió en sus pensamientos o se confunde en otras explicaciones. Tiene una tendencia a irse a su mundo, te darás cuenta muy rápido.

Bill hizo como si nada. No sabía qué esperar de Tom y se sentía más que frustrado. En cambio tuvo que reconocer que su compañero tenía razón sobre el profesor, lo que le sorprendió aún más. No paraba de provocarle, y ahí le daba truquitos. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

o-o-o-o-o

Bill estaba tranquilamente sumiso en su sueño cuando la puerta de su pieza se abrió estruendosamente, haciéndole sobresaltar. Abriendo difícilmente los ojos, reconoció a Tom.

-¡Arriba perezoso! ¡Tenemos que estar en inglés en dos horas! ¡No te atrases, la profe es peor que un dragón!

El moreno se dejó caer sobre sus almohadas y preguntó:

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Exactamente las seis con doce

- ¿¿¿LAS SEIS??? ¿¡¿Eres enfermo o qué?!?

Bill se acurrucó y se escondió bajo su plumón, escapando de la luz de su pieza. Tom dejó escapar un suspiro, luego se acercó a la cama sonriendo. Sacó bruscamente el plumón luego abrió las cortinas, produciendo aún más luz. Por reflejo, Bill cerró los ojos y se escondió bajo su almohada, la única cosa que le iba quedando.

-Viendo tu look, debes estar horas preparándote, ¡así que levántate!

-¿¡No podías haberme despertado más delicadamente?!

-¿Cómo? ¿Besándote, como en la bella durmiente? ¡No gracias!

-¡¿Cómo despertabas a tus antiguos compañeros?!

-Sólo tuve compañeras de habitación antes de ti. Jamás se quedaron mucho tiempo. Y yo las despertaba metiendo mis manos bajo sus pijamas. Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, pero creo que arriesgaría mi vida.

- ¡Te pillo una sola vez y te juro que no tendrás descendencia!

- ¡Cómo puede ser violento!

- Crecí así, es todo. En mi antigua escuela, tenías que aprender a defenderte.

- ¿Y castraste hartos?

- Algunos, sí.

- ¡No eres mi tipo de todas formas!

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Mini falda y sostén transparente? Eres tan predecible. ¡Eres igual el resto de los chicos del planeta!

- Una mini falda hace efecto sobre cualquier chico, ¡eso es seguro! Y, la naturaliza dota a las niñas de dos bellezas, ¿por qué esconderlas?

Por respuesta, Tom recibió una almohada en plena cara. Se la devolvió a su dueño y luego salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina. En cuanto se instalo finalmente delante de su plato, su sonrisa aún no lo abandonaba.

Mucho más tarde, Tom estaba tranquilamente entablado delante de su desayuno cuando Bill llegó, aún en pijama, no realmente despierto. Los cabellos en batalla, los ojos a mitad cerrados, Bill se dejó caer sobre una silla, si tomar atención a su compañero.

-¿Te volviste a dormir o qué? Hace ya una hora que te fui a despertar.

Sin respuesta, el moreno sacó el primer plato a mano y el paquete de cereales más cercano. Empezó a comer, con los ojos cerrados. No vio la sonrisa burlona de Tom.

-¿No estaría mejor con leche?

-Hummn

No había visiblemente nada que se pudiese sacar de él en la mañana. Tom no buscó mucho más cerca y fue a prepararse.

o-o-o-o-o

Ambos compañeros se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, bastante atrasados. Sin haberse familiarizado con todos los pasillos, Bill seguía a Tom.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Sabía que estabas tres horas arreglándote!

-¡Sólo no tenias que despertarme a las seis! ¡No tenía mi dotación de sueño, tenía que volver a dormir!

- ¡Mañana te saco de tu cama a las cinco, ahí estaré seguro que no estaremos atrasados!

-¡No has escuchado nada de lo que dije!

Doblando a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, una vez más a la izquierda, luego derecho seis metros.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron agotados, delante de la sala 314. El resto del curso había obviamente entrado, y podía escucharse la voz de su profesora a pesar de estar la puerta cerrada. Tom espero recuperar la respiración normal antes de tocar.

- Come on !

Abrió la puerta, luego entró seguido de Bill. Antes de que pudiesen tomar asiento, la profesora los detuvo:

- You are late, young men. What is your excuse?

Sintiendo que Tom no sabía que responder, el moreno tomó la iniciativa, tratando de tener un aire arrepentido:

- We're sorry, miss. It's my fault. I woke un late and Tom didn't want to leave me because I still don't know the school very well.

- Ok for this time but in the future stain to be right.

- Thanks you, miss.

Bill se giró hacia Tom que le miraba incrédulo. El moreno le hizo una seña de cabeza para que avanzara. Salió de su estado de estupefacción y tomó asiento. Sin pedirle permiso, Bill se sentó a su lado. Éste sacó rápidamente sus cosas y puso su atención en la profesora que había retomado su clase. Intrigado, Tom terminó por preguntarle en susurro:

-¿Qué le contaste a la profe? ¡Nunca había aceptado a alguien en retraso en su clase sin darle al menos dos horas de castigo!

-Simplemente le dije la verdad: que me desperté tarde y que no quisiste dejarme solo ya que soy nuevo.

-¡Chico, creo que te tiene buena!

Bill puso un aire de asco mientras que Tom retenía la risa. Hubiese podido ser halagador si la profesora no hubiese pasado ya la cincuentena.

o-o-o-o-o

Apenas Tom puso un pie en el departamento, fue a tirarse al sofá:

-¡Dos horas de inglés! ¡No es posible! ¡Quieren matarnos!

-Detente, ¡No es tan terrible!

- Dices eso porque la profe te ama

Por toda respuesta, Bill de lazó su mochila, llegándole en el pecho.

-Auch! ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

-¡Me daría vacaciones!

Tom se preparaba para alegar con una frase bastante hiriente hasta que percibió la sonrisa de su compañero. Sonrió él también y tiró la mochila al suelo antes de acostarse y cerrar los ojos. Escuchó a Bill caminar hasta su pieza, entrar, luego pasar al baño antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-No tienes absolutamente nada de mis antiguas compañeras

-¿Cómo eran?

-Sexy, no muy inteligentes, no muy desordenadas, pero muy útiles en la noche.

Esta vez, fue un cojín que recibió en la cara. Se sentó finalmente y preguntó:

-¿No te cansas de tirar cosas?

-Naah, ¡no eres más que un pervertido duplicado de un obsceno!

- Lo sé

-¡Y te enorgullece!

-No me digas que no te gusta ver las formas de una linda chica, ¡no te creería!

-No es lo primero que miro, es todo

Tom se preparaba para responder cuando tocaron a la puerta. Bill se vio obligado a abrir la puerta visto que Tom no pretendía moverse, y se encontró en frente de Georg y Gustav quienes entraron sin autorización.

-Sobre todo hagan como si estuvieran en su casa, chicos.

-No te preocupes Bill, estamos acostumbrados.

Georg no había notado la ironía en la frase o no le había prestado atención. Bill alzó los hombros para después tomar su lugar, viendo que los otros dos habían investido el lugar. Con una gran sonrisa Tom lanzó:

-¡Chicos, no lo creerán, encontré a un jodido romántico!

Sabiendo que hablaban de él, Bill lo fusiló con la mirada. Para su mala suerte no había nada más que tirarle. Tom se preparaba para seguir cuando una débil música se hizo escuchar. El andrógeno se levantó rápidamente y fue a buscar su celular que estaba sobre la mesa del salón. Miró la pantalla et sonrió ampliamente apenas leyó el nombre del emisor. Contestó:

-¡Sam! ¡Te echo de menos sabes!

Con la oreja pegada a su celular, Bill se dirigió hacia su pieza y se encerró, sin una mirada para los tres chicos. Estos fijaban ahora la puerta cerrada. Tom quebró el silencio:

-¿Creen que sea su novia?

-Sólo tienes que preguntarle cuando salga de nuevo

Frunció le seño, lo que no escapó a los otros dos. Gustav preguntó, de un aire de nada:

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Estás celoso?

-¡Cretino! ¡Yo no soy gay!

La sonrisa de Gustav se ensanchó, al igual que la de Georg. Extrañamente, Tom empezó a tener miedo. Quien sabe con lo que podía salir esos dos.

-Nunca pretendí eso. Para mí, estabas celoso de que Bill tuviese novia mientras que tú no tuviese una. Pero, ya que lo dices…

-¡Detente ahí! ¡Bill no es y no será jamás mi tipo! ¡No es más que un sucio marica que se comporta como niña! ¡No tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Lo odio!, ¿¡¿entiendes eso?!?

Sin darse cuenta, Tom había comenzado a gritar. Miraba a Georg y Gustav quienes parecían absortos por algo detrás de él. Ambos habían perdido la sonrisa. Su furia se calmó de golpe. Dándose cuenta de lo que ese silencio podía significar, se giró bruscamente y se encontró frente a frente con Bill. Éste temblaba y trataba visiblemente de controlar su furia. Giró los talones, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, aún visiblemente furioso. Tom hizo un pequeño movimiento en su dirección:

-Alto yo no…no quería decir eso.

-Olvídalo. El sucio marica se larga.

-No Bill escúchame, yo…

- Cuando pienso que empezaba a apreciarte. Eres igual que el resto de los esnobs. Un imbécil hipócrita que se cree superior a todo el mundo.

El moreno se preparaba a cruzar la puerta cuando Tom le tomó de la muñeca. Si pensar, Bill le estampó su puño en la cara, liberándose de él, y se fue a grandes zancadas, dejando al otro adolescente sobre el suelo del salón.

**Continuará**

Mi pekeño problema eske el fic original ta escrito cn muchas palabra en registro de habla familiar (osea, flaite xDDDDDDD) ii cm un conosco en español palabras más … familiares que quieran decir eso pongo la palabra que corresponde ii le kita un poco la gracia a la historia.. pero tampoco puedo andar inventando palabras x ahí xD cm x ejemplo poner : "- Cuando pienso que empezaba a apreciarte. Eres igual que el resto de los esnobs. Un imbécil de **culos falsos** que se cree superior a todo el mundo." Nooo xD

Kedaria extraño…ii horrible xD

Bueno…eso ii ke ten bien :) sean felices en sus mundos bilz ii pap ..o-o

Bye! xD

Esooo! ..Pon Go!...ke lo pongas…ponlo t digo!...como ke no kieres?! Ke lo pongas!...ke me vas a ke?! Nooo!! Pero… ;O; iio solo keria un review TOT….nuuu! no m acuses cn mi mamiiii T0T….

(bueeeeeeeeeeeno …me drogué xDDD naaaah ..naci asi…lo siento u-u)

.nekito.


	8. Nouveau départ ?

Ok primero ke nada lo siento mucho … tengo este cap casi listo ase mil años xD faltaban algunas palabritas ke no podia descifrar (gracias cherryhitomie .-.) ehhh bueno ad+ de eso el colegio u-u (iia tan todas en la u aki O-o pero bueno xD) es horrible! Pobre gente en Francia! Son toos unos maltratadotes d ninios! xD ok bueno u-u aki ta el cap ii psss se lo dedico a la ninia iseki :D ke tanto me soporta xD

Gracias por todos los reviews personitas (sobretodo el ultimo ke jamas me ubiese acordado del fic si no m ubiese llegado xDDD)

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By ****CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 8: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?**

El moreno se preparaba a cruzar la puerta cuando Tom le tomó de la muñeca. Si pensar, Bill le estampó su puño en la cara, liberándose de él, y se fue a grandes zancadas, dejando al otro adolescente sobre el suelo del salón.

Tom miraba la puerta desde hace ya varios minutos, cuando Georg posó una mano en su hombro. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en el sofá mientras que Gustav había desaparecido en el baño.

-Siempre hace falta que hagas tonteras, viejo

-No…no quise todo esto…quería…

Sin encontrar las palabras, suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. No se entendía a sí mismo, entonces ¿cómo explicar su comportamiento al resto? Gustav le sacó de sus pensamientos al sacarle las manos de la cara. Lo observó algunos segundos antes de tomar el algodón y el desinfectante que había traído. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a curar la herida, justo debajo del labio.

- Se defiende bien para ser una chica, ¿no crees?

-Gus, para con eso ¿ya? Me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso

-No lo hagas. Te hará sentir mal algunos días pero no tendrás cicatriz alguna, creo yo.

Al terminar su trabajo, el rubio se fue nuevamente al baño. Tom había bajado la cabeza nuevamente, y Georg no sabía como actuar. Gustav se reunió nuevamente con ellos, aún sin una mirada.

-¿Me odias?

El interpelado suspiró antes de dejarse caer al lado del herido.

-Sinceramente Tom, me decepcionaste. Está bien, es diferente, bien, no se rige por tus leyes y no te tiene miedo. ¡Y es justamente eso lo que lo hace simpático! ¡No es una de esas especies de larvas que dicen "amen" a todas las idioteces con las que de repente sales! No logro entenderte

-Siendo honesto, ni yo no me entiendo

-¿Porqué te sientes obligado de ser siempre desagradable con él?

-Creo que…que él me aterra un poco.

-¿Te aterra? ¿A qué viene ese delirio?

-Olvídalo

Irritado, Tom se levantó antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Tenía miedo, sí. Pero, ¿miedo de qué?

o-o-o-o-o

A las catorce horas, los tres chicos se resignaron a ir a clases. Bill no había aparecido, y nadie parecía haberlo visto. Su ausencia obviamente no pasó desapercibida.

- Sr. Listing, usted que es su guía por la semana, podría decirme ¿dónde está el señor Harkin?

-Con todo el respeto que le tengo señora, ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa?

-Señor Kaulitz, usted que es su compañero de habitación, ¿sabe usted dónde está?

-Él tenía…una…cita con el médico, creo.

La señora Tibon, profesora de historia de su estado, ¿ le había creído? Tom estaba lejos de estar seguro. Pero no podía hacer gran cosa para justificar su ausencia. Sentado en la mesa detrás de él, Georg le murmuró:

-¿Crees que cubrirlo te ayudará a arreglar las cosas?

-¿Quién dice que quiero arreglar alguna cosa? ¡No es mi culpa si se enoja por un comentario!

Sin mirarlo, Gustav le pegó por detrás de la cabeza. La discusión terminó con ése gesto, cada uno intentaba interesarse en la clase. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

o-o-o-o-o

Ya era media noche con treinta minutos. Sin ninguna noticia sobre Bill. Tom tenía los ojos constantemente fijados en el péndulo del salón. Gustav, en el sofá, había dejado de luchar contra el sueño. A su lado, Georg tentaba de encontrarse con él en el mundo de Morfeo. Cansado, los ojos a mitad cerrados, quebró el silencio:

-Escucha Tom, no sirve de nada el esperarlo de esta forma. Ya es pasado media noche. Está bien empezaremos a las diez mañana, pero tu salón no me vale mi pieza.

Descolgó su mirada del péndulo antes de posarla sobre el propietario de la voz. Georg tenía razón, lo sabía. Pero no podía cerrar los párpados hasta que Bill estuviese ahí.

-Has lo que quieras, pero yo me voy

-Ok, no te detengo. Llévate a tu compañero

-Sí, eso iba a hacer

Sin gran delicadeza, Georg despertó a su compañero

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está? ¿Llegó?

-No, aún no. Voy a volver, ¿ me sigues?

-Seeh. Quiero volver a mi cama

Rápidamente Tom se encontró solo. Tenía conciencia de parecerse a un perfecto cretino, pero a parte de esperar, no sabía qué hacer. Dejó escapar su enésimo suspiro antes de ir hacia la ventana. Pegó su frente al frío vidrio, la mirada perdida en el vacio.

-Como puedo ser imbécil cuando me lo propongo…

Le pareció divisar algo a pesar de la negra noche.

-Más encima está lloviendo

Estaba siempre en su ventana hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sin girarse, preguntó:

-¿Qué olvidaste ahora, Gus?

-No es "Gus"

Reconociendo la voz, Tom se giró inmediatamente y se encontró de frente con un Bill aparentemente cansado y empapado. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, sus vestimentas dibujaban perfectamente los contornos de su cuerpo, y parecía intentar recalentarse, frotando sus brazos con sus manos. Viendo que no se movía, Tom corrió al baño y luego a su pieza antes de volver con una gran manta y una toalla. Agarró al moreno por los brazos, le hizo sentarse sobre la mesa baja, lo enrolló en la manta. Podía ver sus labios temblar. Pasó detrás de él y le secó vigorosamente los cabellos empapados.

-¡No te muevas!, ¡Ya vuelvo!

Abandonando momentáneamente su actividad, volvió rápidamente hacia el andrógeno y le pasó una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. Nuevamente se ocupó de los cabellos de Bill.

-Bébelo antes de que se enfríe, te hará bien

-¿Cómo quieres que lo beba con lo que me estas haciendo?

Tom no lo vio, pero adivinó la débil sonrisa que acababa de nacer en los labios de Bill. Aminoró entonces el ritmo, permitiendo al moreno el concentrarse en su chocolate. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio. Muy orgulloso para disculparse. O muy cobarde para reconocer sus errores.

Bill se contentaba de fijar su vista en la taza, ignorando como actuar. Aparentemente satisfecho, Tom paró de ocuparse de los cabellos. Algunos minutos más tarde, volvió detrás de él. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando tom empezó a peinarlo.

-No es necesario…

-Lo sé, pero tengo ganas. Amo tu pelo, sabes…

Bill no respondió. Su taza estaba vacía. Y sus labios habían parado de temblar. De nuevo, Tom se alejó de él. El moreno depositó la taza a su lado y dobló sus piernas contra su torso, agarrándolas con los brazos. Con toda la suavidad con la que fue capaz, Tom tomó al andrógeno en sus brazos et lo llevó hasta su pieza. Cuando lo posó y lo alargó sobre la cama, constató que Bill tenía los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, le sacó el pantalón al igual que la chaqueta. Prefirió dejarle en ropa interior a pesar de que estas estuviesen empapadas, no quería provocar una nueva discusión. Rápidamente Bill se encontraba bajo tres mantas y un plumón. Sólo su cabeza sobresalía. Sentado al lado de la cama, Tom le miraba en silencio. Corrió una mecha de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y murmuró:

-Si supieras como me arrepiento…Nunca debí…decirte todo eso.

Vio los ojos de Bill abrirse dificultosamente antes de posarse sobre él. Fijando un punto bien preciso, el andrógeno acercó su mano al rostro de Tom. Dudando, pasó sus dedos por la herida, justo en la comisura de los labios, y susurró:

-¿Fui…yo el que te hizo…eso?

Tom tuvo una sonrisa triste.

-Golpeas más bien fuerte

-Lo siento

La mano desapareció bajo las mantas, en busca de calor. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, pero luchaba por no dormirse inmediatamente.

- No tienes nada de que arrepentirte. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-Nah, simplemente soy…muy sensible

-Y yo muy idiota

Bill dejó escapar una risa, que se transformo rápidamente en tos. Al mismo tiempo, Tom levantó un poco más los cobertores.

-Ya te había dicho… que no quería…baby-sitter

Una sonrisa que aparece, luego otra. Una mirada agradecida, otra inquieta

-Debes dormir ahora, te hará bien

Retrocediendo, Tom terminó por salir, apagando la luz al paso. Si se hubiese quedado, habría escuchado sin duda las últimas palabras de Bill antes de dormirse:

-Quédate conmigo…Tom

o-o-o-o-o

Escondido bajo sus sábanas, Bill escuchó débilmente que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Y tal y como el día anterior, el intruso penetró a su pieza sin su autorización. Escuchó a Tom posando algo sobre su mesita de noche, antes de sentir que su cama se inclinaba hacia el lado derecho.

-Se que ya no estás durmiendo, así que sal de ahí por favor.

-¿Qué hora es?

Tom retiró ligeramente la montaña de telas que cubrían al moreno, dejando ver su cabeza. Sonriendo, le preguntó:

-¿Vas a preguntarme eso todas las mañanas?

-Sólo no me despiertes, eso es todo

Prefiriendo no responder, agarró el vaso que había puesto sobre la mesita de noche y se lo tendió al moreno:

-Trágate esto, te hará bien.

Suspirando, Bill se sentó, sin quitarse los cobertores y tomó el vaso que su compañero le tendía.

-No me respondiste. ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las diez

-¿QUÉ? ¡Pero estoy atrasado! ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

Dejó el vaso sin delicadeza decidiéndose a quitar la cama cuando dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y le obligaron a sentarse nuevamente.

-¡No irás a clases!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! Además, no por fugarse de dos horas de gimnasia te va a cambiar la vida.

-¿Dos horas de gimnasia? ¡Argh! ¡Odio el deporte! ¡Tienes razón, prefiero quedarme en cama!

- ¡Me alegra que lo digas! Ahora, ¡trágate eso!

Nuevamente, Bill se encontraba con el baso del contenido turbio

-¿Qué es esta cosa horrorosa?

-Pasaste no sé cuántas horas bajo la lluvia, así que cuídate, no me gustaría que te enfermaras

-¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupas por un pobre marica ahora?

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió. Después de todo, Tom se ocupó de él apenas había entrado. Y esta mañana también le estaba cuidando.

-A propósito de eso…No lo pensaba. Georg y Gustav me desesperaron, es todo.

-Tal vez…pero me dolió

Las sonrisas habían desaparecido, dejando tan sólo unas miradas tristes. Bill tragaba su medicina en silencio, y Tom le miraba sin ver realmente uno de los postres de Nena pegados a la pared.

-Escucha Tom creo…creo que partimos mal

-Estoy de acuerdo. Me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad

El moreno le prestaba atención a su vaso, vacío ya. Lo posó sobre la mesa de noche antes de ponerse a jugar con una mecha de su cabello. Tom se quedaba ahí, mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. Bill levantó alfil los ojos y le tendió la mano, sonriendo:

-¡Hola! Me llamo Bill. ¿Y tú?

Tom lo fijó unos segundos, preocupado por la salud mental de su compañero. Pero si era la manera con la cual Bill quería recomenzar su historia, entonces, ¿por qué no?

Sonriendo él también, le estrechó la mano que le tendía.

-Soy Tom. ¡Encantado!

-Sabes Tom, pienso que cuando me conozcas un poco mejor, nos divertiremos.

Bill seguía sonriendo. Tom había perdido un poco de su confianza. ¿Estaba siendo un pervertido o tenía que ver en aquella oración un sobreentendido?

-En fin, ¿no deberías ir a clases?

-¡Mierda, estoy atrasado!

**Continuará…**

Deja un review ii aras a una neko feliz :D ii si no kieres aser a una neko feliz almenos aslo para ke publike en alguna fecha del año el cap 9 xD

Bye :) (deja review o t voi a ir a penar en al noche! ¬¬ con un cuchillo de carniceria mui mui filoso! xD)


	9. Un pas en avant

Boudeur/ vautré /m'envoyer en l'air/ puceau/ détresse/ farouche/ lova/ exos pour le cours

HOLAAAAAA!! (ke emocion xD)

Como esta todo el mundoooo??...iia ke bueno

Ejem…

Lamento la tardanza pero mi vida esta llena de puros profesores de porkeria ke schbewakodshkxcdas :)

iia no kito tiempo xD

ii si encuentran alguna X diganme x-x

enjoy ;D

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By ****CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 9: Un paso adelante**

Bill estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que el ruido de un portazo le hizo despertar de un sobresalto, miró a su alrededor, perdido, para luego reconocer su pieza en el colegio. Con las ideas aún poco claras, se levantó.

-¡Mierda, Georg! ¡Has menos ruido, estoy seguro de que Bill aun duerme!

-Lo siento Tom, no tenía como saberlo. 

-Bueno, ¡ahora lo sabes! 

-¡Calma, viejo! ¡No vamos a comernos a tu Bill!

-Jódete

Tom se fue a su pieza, dejando a Gustav y Georg en el salón. Fue el momento que eligió Bill para hacer su aparición.

-Ah! ¡He ahí a la bella durmiente!

-¿Ustedes nunca paran?

Algunos minutos más tarde, Tom reapareció:

-¿Bill? ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¡Vuelve a la cama!

El moreno levantó los ojos al cielo y se instaló en el sillón

-Un minuto, hoy tienes que reposar, y tú ¿te vistes y te maquillas?

-No creerás que me quedaré en calzones

Acercando sus piernas contra su torso, Bill adoptó una posición fetal, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Tom:

-Tienes frío?

- Un poco

-¿Y has visto como te vistes? ¡Con tu suéter de tres milímetros de espesor jamás te abrigarás! y, ¿no tenías uno más corto aún? 

-Termina ¿ya? ¡No necesito una segunda madre!

Nuevamente, Tom desapareció en su pieza y regresó luego con un polerón (chamarra, o no sé como les dirán en España ..) que le lanzó a su compañero: 

-Ponte eso 

Bill lo observó, sorprendido:

-¿Esto es tuyo? ¡Pero yo aquí quepo tres veces! 

-Por lo menos calienta

Bajo la mirada insistente de su compañero el moreno procedió. Se levantó y giró sobre si mismo, inspeccionando el resultado. Tres veces más largo, y muy largo. 

-¡No puedo mostrarme así!

-Mejor, porque no saldrás

-¿Qué? ¡No vas a dejarme encerrado aquí!

-¡No quiero que te enfermes!

Simples espectadores, Georg y Gustav decidieron intervenir antes de que se desate otra disputa 

-Cálmense chicos

-Bill, Tom lo dice por tu bien, eso es todo.

- Y tú Tom, no puedes decidir sobre lo que hace Bill

El moreno se volvió a sentar sobre su sillón y cruzó los brazos

El moreno se volvió a sentar sobre su sillón y cruzó los brazos, con aire enfuruñado. Su gesto tuvo al menos el mérito de sacar un poco de tención a la atmósfera. Delante sus faltas de reacciones, Gustav retomó:

- ¿Y si vamos a comer? Porque, acabamos de salir de dos horas de sport y me comería un mamut

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? ¿Chinos? - propuso Georg

-Prefiero Italiano, por una vez que sea- intervino Tom

Ante el desacuerdo, el rubio se giró hacia Bill:

- ¿Y tú qué prefieres?

-¿yo? ¿Y a mí en qué me concierne?

-¿Realmente crees que dejaremos aquí?

Se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, no necesitaba de ellos. Se preparaba para rechazar la invitación cuando le preguntó:

-¿No tienes ganas de venir?

¿Era la mirada o la voz que le había convencido? Lo que fuese, Bill se encontró sentado en la mejor pizzería del lugar, en compañía de tres esnobs.

o-o-o-o-o

Eras más de las 21 horas cuando Bill atravesó la puerta del apartamento. Encontró a Tom, semi-durmiendo en el sofá, vestido de una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura. Miraba la televisión sin verla realmente.

-¿Puedo saber lo que haces medio desnudo en mi sala?

-Te recuerdo que es también la mía

-Creo que tendremos que instaurar algunas reglas. Mientras, eso no me dice que es lo que haces repantigado () en esa tenida sobre el sofá.

-¡Te esperaba!

-¿AH?

-¡No lo mal pienses, no es a lo que me refería! Ya te lo dije, no eres mi tipo. ¡Sólo estaba esperando a que llegaras! …¿Bill, cariño, no quieres hacerme algo de comer? ¡Compasión, estoy muerto!

El moreno ni siquiera se planteó el sobrenombre. Hace sólo 4 días que estaba ahí y Tom no paraba de impresionarlo. Se preguntaba siempre como sus anteriores compañeros habían hecho para poder vivir.

-Lo siento, darling(), pero tengo tareas por hacer. Voy a hacerme un sándwich y me apego a los deberes luego.

-¡Sólo tienes que hacerme uno a mí también! ¡Compasión mi pequeño Bill! ¡Estoy muerto de cansancio!

Ignorándolo el andrógeno se dirigió a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

-Apesta a perfume aquí.

-Debe ser el de Linsday

-¿Quién es esa?

-Acabo de acostarme con ella

-Tu novia…

-No, mañana la dejo. Intentaré salir con Nicky

-¡TOM!

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedes follarte a todas las chicas así, una por una! ¡Es inmoral!

- ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? ¡Juraría que eres virgen!

-Para con tus estupideces. Simplemente no tengo tantos nombres en mi tabla de casería. ¡De todas formas, preferiría ser virgen que hacerlo con cualquiera!

Tom se paró y se reunió con Bill en la cocina. Este se aferraba al plan de trabajo.

-Dime, ¿es idea mía o no te gusta mucho esto?

-Escucha Tom…por más que soy un chico, no me follo a todo lo que se mueve

-Cierto, lo olvidaba. ¡Eres un jodido romántico!

Bill se preparaba para lanzarle alguna reprenda mordaz cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su compañero. No había ni un rastro de burla en su rostro. Sonriendo el también preguntó:

-Te hago un sándwich especial Harkin, ¿te vale?

-¿Enserio?

El moreno asintió, lo que agrandó aún más la sonrisa de Tom.

-¡¿Te adoro sabes?!

-¡Hey! Hace 4 días que te conozco, así que evita las grandes declaraciones, ¿quieres?

-idiota

-¡Y vístete!

Obedeciendo, por una vez, Tom se dirigió a su pieza en busca de su ropa

-En fin, ¿a dónde fuiste después de historia? Te fuiste rápido

-Fui a ver a mis amigos de Thuringe

-¿Atravesaste toda la ciudad estando enfermo?

-Déjame ¿sí? ¡Mejor ven a comer el especial Harkin y dime que piensas!

o-o-o-o-o

Tom estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando un grito de rabia, proveniente de la habitación continua, le sobresaltó. Dejó sus deberes y fue a ver lo que había empujado a Bill a gritar de es forma. Encontró a su compañero sentado en el suelo, la cabeza entre las manos, visiblemente muy enojado. Había hojas desparramadas por doquier, y su libro de geopolítica se extendía por el piso.

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Geopolítica de mierda! No, enserio, ¿para que sirve una porquería como esta?

-para nada probablemente

-Estoy harto, estoy harto, estoy harto… ()

La voz de chico se hizo cada vez más débil. Llevó sus piernas a su pecho, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Frente al estrés del andrógeno, Tom había perdido su sonrisa, no sabía como reaccionar. Un poco torpe, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, el moreno no lo rechazó. Lejos de ser arisco, se acurrucó contra él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, agarrándose a él con desesperación. Bill se encontraba acurrucado en los brazos de su compañero. Tom se sorprendió cuando le escuchó compensar a sollozar. Apretó un poco más el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien

-No lo lograré, Tom

-No digas eso

-¡Pero mírame! Estoy en un colegio de ricos, no tengo mi lugar aquí

-¿Y por qué no tendrías tu lugar? ¿Porque no te vistes o te arreglas como los demás? Me extraña eso de ti. ¿Dónde está el punk descarado que defendía su diferencia?

-¡No es eso, pero yo…jamás he tenido geopolítica en mi vida, y aquí me piden memorizar un montón de cosas de mierda () que no entiendo!

Lentamente se despegó de Bill. El moreno evitaba su mirada. Tom tomó entonces el rostro del andrógeno entre sus manos, forzándolo a que le mirara. Su maquillaje se había corrido por culpa de las lágrimas, dejando trazos negros sobre sus mejillas.

-Te propongo un trato. Yo te ayudo con geopolítica y, a cambio, tú me echas una mano con inglés.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro!

-¿Por qué harías eso por mí?

Tom pasó una mano por el cabello de Bill, sonriendo.

-Porque creo que te apreció, pequeño punk.

Con esa respuesta hizo sonreír al moreno. A pesar de todo, no se sentía muy confiado: hoy, tom le proponía su ayuda, pero ¿y mañana? ¿Estaría aún ahí? Suspirando, Bill se dejó estar en esos brazos protectores, su frente en el hombro de Tom.

-Tengo que hacer mis tareas para mañana

-¿Geopolítica?

-Sí

-¿Te propongo algo?

-¿Otra cosa más?

-Hoy te paso mis deberes para la clase de mañana, y a cambio, me haces otro especial Harkin

Bill levantó bruscamente la cabeza, más que sorprendido.

-¿Aún tienes hambre?

-Bueno…es que…amo tus sándwiches

Una risa cristalina le respondió

-¡Por mi está bien! ¡No te muevas, al tiro te lo hago!

El moreno salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue en dirección a la cocina. En la pieza, Tom escuchó la voz de Bill decir:

-Y…

-¿Qué?

-¡¡NO SOY UN PUNK!!

**Continuará…**

Ey! x-x lamento mucho la tardanza pero no tenía tiempo ni para respirar xD

Disculpen, bueno quiero comentar un poco xD:

() iio ni siquiera conocía esa palabra! xD cherryhitomie me la dijo o-o sabe más español ke iio xD

() iia había dicho que saldrían palabras así dichas de lo más normal en inglés, no las usamos pero quedaría demasiado horrible traducida xD acostúmbrense que saldrá arto xD

() Estaba a punto de poner: estoy chato estoy chato estoy chatoo!! xDDDD (en mi curso es lo único que se dice xD)

() Bien, decía: cosas mierdicas xDDD (solo para que supieran ;D)

Ok no m maten…saliendo de vacaciones pondré espero un cap xD ii traduciré dos o tres más para ponerlos durante el trimestre…días de periodo de clases créanme ke no m apetece pensar, ad+ de las 9 horas del colegio, en francés asike se kedan cn lo ke ponga! xD ii no se kejan entendieron!?...naaah xD iia enserio, espero que no dejen de leer por mi falta de tiempo, hago todo lo posible por ser rápida (no hace mucho resultado xD), espero que lo hayan disfrutado…en aprox una seman ii media el próximo cap xD. Dejen review!! (si nada de agregar a las alert storys sin un review ¬¬ xDDD) (iio t ayudo, apreta go! xD)


	10. deux pas en arrière

HOLAAAA

HOLAAAA!! :D…enserio no le deseo mi semana a nadie .-. hasta en la U taría mas relajada ¬¬ ..Ejem…bueno… iio keria poner esta historia el lunes (la traduje el...domingo :)) para el cumple de los twins pero ¬¬ el cole m cagoo too mi plan xD ad+ que m faltaban unas palabritas mágicas…

Este cap va con agradecimiento a mi abuelo…si xD el m ayudo sin saber lo que hacía :0! M dio el significado de palabras ke no sabia ke eran xD es cm un diccionario cn patas xD ii obviamente a CherryHitomie que me dio las palabras faltantes ii!! Al lindo diccionario de mi casa :)

Ad+ de las lindas lectoras…bien si digo lectoras no creo ke aya un chico por akí o-o beeeeh…¬¬ ablando de "lindas lectoras" hay lectoras no tan lindas que muy mierdamente (me encanta xD es la palabra del momento xDDD) no dejan review!! ZOMGGG!! Síí u-u se les pide amablemente ke aunke sea saluden!! xDD o manden algo…una galletita no se ¬¬ enserio! Me ago tiempo entre tiempo que no tengo para hacer esto, m parto la cabeza ii los ojos frente al pc…ii m saco pésimas notas en historia! (si tbn traduzco en clases xD) uhhh…iia mucho!! Gracias por todo a la gente ke lee ii deja recuerditos :) ii tbn a esos reviews que llegan cm mil años después de un updated porke m recuerda ke debo publicar xD, gracias al publico presente, gracias a mi mami, gracias al piso, gracias a la taza del water, gracias ninia iseki por los pañales, gracias mundo, gracias gracias…gracias…gracias mierda por existir, gracias bill, gracias m matan…

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By ****CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 10: Dos pasos atrás**

Fue corriendo que Bill traspasó las rejas del colegio. Se detuvo al fin, poco preocupado de las miradas puestas en él.

-¡Al fin terminó! ¡Ya no podía más!

Rápidamente se reunieron con él Tom, Georg y Gustav. Ellos llevaban sus uniformes, no tenían ganas de cambiare, pero Bill se había negado a salir así. De nuevo con sus ropas apegadas y sus numerosas joyas, el moreno había recuperado también su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te vas a tu casa?

-A pie ¿por qué?

-¿No quieres tomar el bus con nosotros?

- No tengo plata para eso

-¡Alto! ¡No vas a quedar en la ruina por eso!

Bill sacudió cansadamente la cabeza

-Sólo tengo ganas de caminar

-Allá tú.

Una última mirada y Bill giró los talones. Desapareció en la primera esquina. Los otros 3 caminaron hasta la primera parada de autobús y esperaron. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y Tom ya estaba alegando:

-El día que pasen a la hora, lloverán billetes de mil euros-

-No existen.

-Por eso mismo

Por suerte para Georg y Gustav, el bus no tardó mucho más.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, los 3 chicos bajaron del transporte y siguieron su trayecto habitual. Como todos los viernes en la tarde, al cabo de 10 minutos de marcha, Tom seguía solo su camino. Las manos en los bolsillos, no se apuraba en llegar. Una vez más, encontraría la casa vacía, cosa que no le tentaba. Y eso que su madre había jurado que se esforzaría en estar más presente. Sabía bien que sólo quedaría en palabras. Su madre era incapaz de cambiar.

Desde que era niño su madre jamás estuvo realmente presente en su vida. Estaba conciente de que ella sólo buscaba ofrecerle una buena vida. Se lo había repetido lo suficiente. Pero había ella había terminado por descuidar el lado sentimental. Siempre en su trabajo, multiplicando las horas extras. A veces en brazos de algún hombre, por no sabía él que razón. Hasta le había presentado ella a algunos, mientras que otros sólo quedaban como nombres colados en alguna conversación. Tom los había odiado a todos. ¿Por qué? Por que no soportaba la idea de que lo hayan podido haber hecho con su madre. Sí, pensaba vulgaridades, pero no veía el asunto de otra forma. Todo el amor que ella daba a esos desconocidos, no se lo daba a él. Era egoísta y lo sabía. Pero ella lo era también. ¿A cuantos cumpleaños había ella faltado? Muchos. No podía ni imaginar lo que era esperar a su madre, sentado solo en una mesa, viendo pasar a las madres de los demás niños. Cada vez que se abría la puerta, espera verla. Pero nunca era ella. Y siempre la misma excusa: el trabajo.

Llegó a su casa y dudó un momento. Una chance sobre dos. O más bien una sobre mil. Conocía tan bien a su madre, encontraría una cartita de excusa encima de la mesa de la cocina, además de una importante cantidad de dinero y probablemente un regalo. Sin duda más caro que el anterior. Esa era la forma que había encontrado ella para que le perdonara sus ausencias. Funcionaba bien al principio, pero los regalos llegaron unos tras otros, perdiendo su interés. Sin duda creía que se lo compraría de esa manera. ¿Estaría ella conciente de que no se puede ofrecer cariño a través de objetos? Al parecer no.

Terminó por abrir la puerta de su domicilio y entró arrastrando los pies. Ningún ruido perturbaba el silencio. Entendiendo que estaba solo, suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Tal y como lo había predicho, encontró una carta, un cheque y un regalo. Sin leerlo, botó el papel, no queriendo saber la excusa que tenía esta vez. Tomo el dinero pero dejó el paquete, negándose a abrirlo. No sería el primero que terminaría en su armario aún envuelto en su papel dorado.

Se encerró en su pieza y se alargó sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Se preguntó, una vez más, porqué se daba la pena de volver a casa los fines de semana, ya que nadie le esperaba. No le gustaba esa casa grande. No le gustaba tener al silencio como único recibimiento. Y sobre todo, no le gustaba estar solo. Su única consolación eran los ensayos de los sábados en la tarde con Georg y Gustav.

Sus ojos se desviaron del techo y se clavaron en el primer cajón se su escritorio, que contenía su todo. Hace ya 4 años que Tom no se daba la pena ni siquiera de esconderla. Su madre sólo tenía que abrir ese maldito cajón y lo encontraría de inmediato. Pero para eso tenía ella que darse la pena de venir a esta habitación. Sabía que no era una solución. Desvió la mirada y la fijó en la ventana que estaba justo al lado del escritorio. Pero irremediablemente sus ojos terminaron por volver al cajón. Iba a volver a empezar, lo sentía. ¿Por falta? No. Jamás la había tenido. Pero lo necesitaba. Sólo quería olvidar esa soledad que le carcomía el alma, que lecorroía las venas. Esa que sentía frente a esa gran casa vacía, pero sobre todo esa que sentía hace ya más de 10 años. Quería borrarlo todo, aún si era por unos momentos efímeros. Sólo soñaba con volar, planear,…simplemente de tocar con la punta de los dedos, esa cosa que se llama felicidad. Todo esto no tenía sentido, lo sabía bien. Y aún así se levanta, se dirige a su escritorio y parte en la búsqueda de su necesidad. Ahí estaba, bien visible. La sacó y miró, dubitativo. No creía que una vez caídos los efectos pudiese mirarse al espejo. Hasta que este incidente se disipe un poco de su memoria y que pueda vivir con él, como las demás veces. Pero era tan tentador…

Decidido, abrió la bolsita y sacó un fino polvo blanco que moldeó en línea recta con la ayuda de un cuchillo. Cinco centímetros. Suficiente para planear, pero no tanto para quedarse. No quería morir de una manera tan estúpida. Con la ayuda de una bombilla (pajilla, pipeta o como le digan ¬¬), inhaló la línea blanca. El efecto fue inmediato. Apenas terminó, empezó a planear. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía más liviano…La felicidad le abría sus puertas. Llevado por la heroína, se dejó caer al suelo. Tirado en el piso, Tom tenía una gran sonrisa. Todo le parecía maravilloso. Y entonces ¿Por qué lloraba?

o-o-o-o-o

El fin de semana terminó y los 4 chicos volvieron al colegio, cada uno por su lado. Desde su primera hora de clases, Tom no había dicho ni una palabra. Acostumbrados a ese comportamiento, Gustav y Georg no le preguntaron nada, no como Bill. Había intentado acercarse, a lo que renunció luego de una mirada negra de Tom.

Estaban todos en el salón, un poco repantigados sobre los sillones. Tres de ellos estaban conversando animadamente, pero el cuarto se limitaba a intentar leer un libro del que no había girado una página hace 10 minutos.

- Y tú, Bill, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? Nosotros ya te contamos como fue más o menos el nuestro esta mañana, pero no nos dijiste que fue lo que tú hiciste.

-Bueno, no tuve ni tiempo para mí.

-¿Cómo eso?

-Bah, entre mi familia y mis amigos de Thuringe, no se puede decir que tuve mucho tiempo para respirar. ¡Ni de noche estaba solo!

-¿Sam?- dijo Gustav con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-No, no la he visto aún. Estaba con Mel.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Mi hermanita de corazón

-¡Tendrás que presentárnosla!

-¡Saca esa sonrisa pervertida de tu cara! ¡La tocas y te juro que te exploto!

Gustav acababa de recibir un cojín en toda la cara y Georg estaba partido de la risa frente a la escena que se presentaba bajo sus ojos cuando Tom habló por primera vez:

-Ya, ¿terminaste de contar tu vida?

Los 3 chicos se calmaron. Cada uno se acomodó convenientemente y fijaron sus miradas en Tom, esperando una explicación.

-No tengo ganas de escucharlos hablar de sus estupideces toda la tarde.

Gustav y Georg se quedaron en silencio, pero Bill reaccionó:

-¿Pero que te pasa, mierda? ¡Todo el día has estado con **X** de 6 pies de largo y no abriste la boca para nada más que lanzar porquería!

-¿Qué? ¿Es obligatorio estar de buen humor ahora?

-¡Tienes el derecho de tener un mal día pero no le eches la culpa a todo el mundo!

-¡Si no contaras tu vida, no estaría tan enojado!

Tom se levantó, lanzó su libro y desapareció en la cocina. En el salón, el rubio y el castaño no decían nada. Bill se masajeaba las sienes, suspirando, intentando entender el comportamiento de su compañero. No quería pelear, pero Tom no ponía nada de su parte.

-Escucha Tom, entiendo que no estés de buen humor, eso le pasa a todo el mundo

-Déjame en paz

-Pero no nos eches la culpa a nosotros

-Tienes razón, te la echaré sólo a ti, ¿contento con eso?

-¿¿Pero que te he hecho yo?

-Déjame, es todo.

No queriendo formar parte, Gustav y Georg hicieron un ademán al moreno para decirle que se iban, dejando a los dos involucrados con su discusión. Al estar solos, Bill se fue también a al cocina. Tom miraba por al ventana, una lata de cerveza en al mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del andrógeno, cambió de habitación y volvió al salón. El moreno le siguió, queriendo respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Tom se…se que no nos conocemos mucho. Pero…tengo ganas de ayudarte. Entonces…si me quieres hablar, estaré feliz de escucharte. Te lo debo.

-Gracias, pero no gracias.

-No puedes guardarte todo para ti. Te hará bien decirlo.

-¡Te dije que no! ¡¿Estás sordo además de retrasado?! ¡No te necesito!, ¿¡está claro!?

-Pero…

-¡Cállate!

- ¡Puta que molestas! ¡Te propongo mi ayuda y me mandas a la mierda, eres realmente idiota!

-¡No te pedí anda! No lo entiendes, ¿ok?

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque soy sólo un puto punk?!

-¿¡Pero te vas a callar!? ¡No te necesito!¡No quiero tu ayuda!¡No quiero tu lástima!¡Todo lo que quiero es que me dejen en paz!

-¡Perfecto!

Agarrando su celular y su abrigo, Bill atravesó el salón. No era de los que huían, pero sentía que si no se iba ahora no terminaría nada bien. Antes de atravesar la puerta, gritó:

-¡Quédate en tu mundo con tus problemas y tus porquerías! ¡No me importa en absoluto!

Pegó un portazo y dejó solo a Tom, del cual el enojo se fue de inmediato. Se dejo caer de rodillas. Acababa de negar a la única persona que había demostrado un poco de interés por él.

-Bill tiene razón, soy un imbécil.

Ésta vez, no aguantaría una semana hasta su próxima dosis, eso estaba claro.

**Continuará…**

…gracias a mi cuaderno, gracias a ti ke si no pones review t parto el culo ¬¬ …una vez más porke creo ke de nacimiento iia está …xD

Gracias pc de mierda :D


	11. Accepter la main que l'on vous tend

:) Bueno… pequeño problema en la comunicación xD la autora desapareció ii después apareció, desapareció ii apareció xD bueno, lo importante es ke iia ta el fic akí ii…bueno espero ke les guste…que no se me pase alguna palabra o si no se entiende bien algo diganlo :)…

Saludos a toda la gente que me mando reviews, encerio no saben cuanto m encanta saber ke no tradusco al aire xD

Si no m ekivoco una profesora m ayudó con algunas palabras sin saberlo xDDD

Obviamente gracias a Cherryhitomie

ii gracias a ustedes chicas o …chicos…O.o

ii mando saludos a amigui valeiseki galli toa weki xDDDDDDDDDDDU (no soi asi iio ¬¬ ii notese ke salió con rima ii too xD)

ii …eso :)

enjoy!!

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By ****CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 11: Aceptar la mano que les tienden**

Bill estaba delante de la puerta de su departamento, dudando si entrar o no. Desde su pelea con Tom, el andrógeno se apoderó del sofá en la sala de Georg y Gustav. Hace ya 3 días. El problema era que desde su altercado Tom no había vuelto clases. Inspiró, dándose valor, luego abrió la puerta. Todo estaba negro. Las luces estaban apagadas y todas las cortinas cerradas. Se acercó a la pieza, pensando en escuchar algo que señalara la presencia de su compañero. Nada. Al parecer el departamento estaba vacío. Se preparaba para volver a salir cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del baño. Intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada. Tocando tímidamente, Bill preguntó:

- ¿Tom? ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie respondió. Un ruido sordo se hizo escuchar, como el de…un cuerpo que cae. El andrógeno comenzó a aterrorizarse. Nunca debió haber dejado solo a Tom si no se encontraba bien. Lo sabía. Lo había sentido. Y aún así se fue.

-¡Tom responde, por favor!

Nada aún. Bill estaba cada vez más asustado. Comprendiendo que Tom no le iba a ayudar, tomó un impulso y rompió la puerta forzándola. Tenía un dolor punzante en el hombro pero le restó importancia. Paseó rápidamente su mirada por la habitación. Ahí estaba Tom, tirado a medias en la ducha, corriendo por su cuerpo el agua fría. Sus vestimentas estaban empapadas. Temblaba, visiblemente congelado, pero consciente, Al menos un poco. Se inclinó hacia Tom y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Éste de deshizo de él y se refugió contra el muro:

- Hey, cálmate. Sólo soy yo, Bill.

-Ándate.

-No. No me iré mientras estés así.

- Eres como todos los demás. Así que déjame.

-¿Cómo todos los demás?

- Tú también… me dejaste solo.

El moreno no entendía mucho y lamentablemente, su interlocutor no parecía capaz de responderle. Tom estaba como ausente.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Estas borracho o qué?

Bill reintentó un acercamiento y esta vez no hubo resistencia. Suavemente transportó a Tom hasta su cama. Lo desvistió. Dejándolo en boxers, salió luego buscar una toalla cuando escuchó un grito. Volvió al tiro y encontró a Tom en posición fetal. Se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Tom levantó la cabeza y pasó sus ojos privados de cualquier emoción sobre el andrógeno. Se le acercó y le agarró por la cintura.

-Aún estas aquí.

-¿Creíste que me había ido?

Los hombros Tom se pusieron a temblar mientras que escondía su rostro en las piernas del moreno. Suavemente, Bill empezó a acariciarle la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo. Mientras que Tom lloraba contra él, el andrógeno lo secaba, procurando ser lo más delicado posible, no queriendo asustarlo. Lentamente, aflojó el agarre y obligó a Tom a acostarse. Éste había cerrado los ojos, negándose a cruzar la mirada acusadora o llena de compasión que tendría el moreno.

La toalla estaba llena de sangre, Bill fue a buscar otra y aprovechó de dirigirse también al botiquín, intentando hacer el máximo de ruido posible, queriendo asegurar a Tom de su presencia. De vuelta a la pieza, el andrógeno miró por primera vez el cuerpo de su compañero. Cortes y otras heridas cubrían su débil cuerpo. En su locura, pareciera sin embargo haber evitado hacerlo con su rostro. El agua fría había parado los desangramientos, pero ahora la sangre corría nuevamente. –se puso a desinfectar casa una de las llagas. Vio al cuerpo crisparse por momentos.

-¿Cómo te hiciste?

-…-

-Tom…te prometo que no te juzgaré

-Mentiroso

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¿Por qué confiaría?

-¿Y por qué no? Mírame, Tom, estoy aquí, a tu lado.

-Tú también me vas a abandonar.

-Sinceramente, no sé, depende de ti.

-¿Por qué de mí?

-¿Crees que podrás soportarme?

Una débil risa se hizo escuchar, lo que hizo sonreír a Bill. Cada uno de los cortes estaban ya curados. Esperó a que Tom se durmiera, lo que no tardó mucho, y luego decidió guardar todo el desorden. Fue al baño y constató su estado lamentable. No se había fijado la primera vez: los muros estaban manchados de sangre al igual que el suelo, todo estaba devastado. Los espejos quebrados, los estantes vaciados…visiblemente, nada fue perdonado.

-Bueno, no tenga más elección ¡a trabajar!

o-o-o-o-o

Al abrir los ojos sólo vio negro. Nada se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Supuso entonces que el día había dejado paso a la noche. Dio vuelta la cabeza y vio su despertador. Las veinte y tres y tanto. Retiró las mantas que lo cubrían y constató que le habían la ropa.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Escuchando voces en el calón, decidióse a ir. Encontró a Bill tirado sobre el sofá, zappeando de una cadena a otra. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el andrógeno se giró y cruzó la mirada de Tom. Le sonrió antes de preguntar:

-¿Estás mejor?

-Supongo que… fuiste tú el que me…cuidó.

-Síp. Y me gustaría saber lo que te pasó.

No les respondió y se contentó de volver a su pieza. Bill suspiró, apagó el televisor y se reunió con él. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mirando a Tom aferrado en la búsqueda de algo.

-¿Qué buscas?

- Mis ropas; están empapadas.

- Las puse a secar en los radiadores.

- Oh. Gracias.

- De nada.

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Uno se preguntaba lo que había dicho durante su delirio y el otro buscaba una forma de romper el hielo.

- Ehm…Tom. Yo…yo ya te lo dije la otra vez, creo que no soy la mejor persona para ayudarte. Pero…recién me pediste…que no te abandonara. Entonces…me preguntaba…qué es lo que esperas de mí.

Bill no vio a Tom palidecer. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Abrió el armario y empezó a vestirse, buscando una excusa. No se acordaba de absolutamente nada de lo que se dijo. Se odiaba por haber tomado esa estúpida dosis cuando cualquiera hubiera podido verle. Y tuvo justo que ser ÉL.

-Escucha, Bill, yo…no me acuerdo de nada, entonces…no sé que es lo que pude haberte dicho. Lamento que me hayas visto así, no estaba en mi estado normal.

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta. ¿Pero cómo llegaste a eso? Parecías borracho

- borracho?

- Ebrio, por así decirlo

-Oh…ehh…No, no era eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Nada, no te preocupes

-¿Crees que te voy a creer?

Exasperado por todas esas preguntas, Tom suspiró. Tomó su mochila y salió de la pieza, empujando al pelinegro de paso.

-¿A dónde vas?

- No te importa

-Pero…

- ¡Tú mismo dijiste que te importaba un bledo lo que pasase conmigo, así que déjame tranquilo!

Salió del departamento con un portazo, dejando a Bill como él se lo había hecho hace apenas 3 días.

o-o-o-o-o

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando al fin Tom volvió. A pesar de todas sus precauciones en ser silencioso, despertó a su compañero dormido delante del televisor encendido. Éste se levantó y se acercó al recién llegado.

-¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Hace horas que te estoy esperando! ¿Dónde estabas?

-- Cálmate, chico ¡Estate Zen! Estoy muuuuuuuuuy bien

Decir que Bill estaba asombrado sería un eufemismo. Tom se iba los nervios a flor de piel y volvía, planeando a medias, las pupilas dilatadas. Se hizo la luz cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta del caminar dubitativo y divagante de Tom.

-¡Estás drogado!

-¡Pero que inteligente es el punk este! Ni te demoraste.

-¡Oh, joder, no puedo creerlo! ¿¡Cómo puedes inhalar esas porquerías!? ¡Esa mierda te come de a poco! ¡Eso te va a matar el cerebro! ¡Y más encima tú, que no tienes uno muy grande! ¿Qué hice para merecer un compañero como tú? ¡No soy tan mal tipo! ¡No te pensaba tan estúpido! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que haces! ¡Eres un enfermo!

Tom miraba al andrógeno ir de acá para allá, no entendiendo nada de o que decía. Se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo ya el dolor de cabeza.

-Para con tu mierda, me das nauseas

Bill se dio vuelta hacia él, furioso:

-¿Crees que esto me entretiene? ¡Eres un imbécil, cretino!

El imbécil en cuestión iba a replicar, pero ninguna palabra cruzó sus labios. Puso su mano en su pecho, una mueca deformaba su rostro.

-No me…siento muy bien.

Antes de que Bill pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, Tom desapareció en la habitación continua, con una mano en su boca. Viéndolo desaparecer, el moreno pasó una mano por su rostro, visiblemente cansado:

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora este hijo de puta?

Estaba agachado en el baño, jadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su cólera se fue inmediatamente. Al frente suyo ya no había un adolescente rebelde y arrogante, sino que un pequeño niño perdido. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la espalda:

-Vamos, no te aguantes. Deja salir esa porquería.

Diez minutos más tarde, Tom estaba acostado en el sofá, la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Bill, quien jugaba negligentemente con sus rastas.

-Déjame ayudarte, Tom. No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero…sacarte de ahí.

-No soy adicto ¿sabes? Sólo que…a veces…me hace bien

- Dos veces en menos de dos días ¿Cómo le dices tú a eso si no es dependencia?

-No entiendes. Esta droga…me ayuda a escapar

- Entonces deja de escapar y mira la realidad de frente

-No quiero, no me gusta esta realidad.

- ¿por qué?

- Porque estoy solo.

Muchas preguntas llegaban a su mente, pero Bill sentía que no eras el mejor momento para hacerlas. Todo lo que Tom necesitaba ahora era ser reconfortado, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que además el pelinegro le viniera a hacer preguntas.

-No estás solo. Tienes a tus padres.

-No conozco a mi padre y mi madre nunca está. Tengo más conversaciones con el conserje de este estúpido colegio que con mi madre.

-Ya veo. En ese caso tienes a… ¡Georg y Gustav!

-Les estoy agradecido, pero ninguno me conoce realmente. Sólo ven al Tom que les quiero mostrar.

-¿Por qué te ocultas así?

- Siempre lo he hecho, desde que era pequeño que le miento a todo el mundo.

Raramente, Bill sintió que se le cerraba el corazón. No estaba aún muy unido a él, pero estaba desilusionado de saber que Tom no fue franco con él.

-A todo el mundo menos a ti.

El andrógeno abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa. La frase había sido un murmuro, sin embargo lo había escuchado. Aún en sus piernas, Tom huía de su mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Por la desconcierto probablemente. Bill también sintió su rostro prenderse. No tenía nada de declaración, pero siempre da placer escuchar que uno es más o menos especial a los ojos de alguien.

-Hace menos de una semana que empezamos todo desde cero. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Me niego a olvidar lo que pasó estos últimos días. Bueno, derrapamos un poco de nuevo, pero…si me dejas acercarme, prometo ayudarte. Es estúpido, pero me gusta estar contigo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices sólo para contentarme?

- Juro que es verdad. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a dejar la droga

-¿Y cómo?

-Bueno…me dijiste que si la tomabas era porque escapas de tu soledad ¿no?

-Sí, ¿y?

-Si quieres…cada vez que te sientas solo, te acurrucas conmigo y te hago cariño.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Es en serio?

-¡Bah! ¿Qué?

Tom debía reconocer que esperaba todo menos eso. Fijó a su compañero, esperando el momento en que dijera que sólo era una broma, pero no pasó. En esos ojos almendrados delante de los suyos, sólo se leía la sinceridad. Tenía ganas de creer. Bill era la primera persona en interesarse por él, buscando ver más allá de las apariencias.

Sintió una sonrisa florecer en sus labios, mientras que un suave calor envolvía su corazón.

Lo fijaba sin parpadear, mostrándolo que le dejaba una chance de saber quién era realmente.

**Continuaráaa… **

Espero que les haya gustado

El próximo cap para fin dl año ke viene.. xD así cmo voy va a ser cierto .

No sé si les tranquiliza, el fic va en el cap…30 será mañana o pasado ii esta muy bueno xDDDD así ke tienen para rato :0! Cn este fic que por mi parte no avanza mucho xD

Que esto les quede bien grabado….

PONGAN REVIEW! D:

Ah! Lo olvidaba…personita que me dijo ke desactivara no se ke cosa de los review iia lo ise xD así ke ahora las otras personitas ke no tienen cuenta tbn se pueden sentir identificadas cuando digo ke pongan review ;D

Bye!

Cuídense chicas ii las veo en el próximo cap :) ( ke iia empecé a traducir! :0)


	12. Rapprochement

PRIMERA ACLARACIÓN QUE HE ACLARADO MIL VECES: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA

**TRADUCCIÓN!!!!!**

No crean que estaba esperando a los 100 reviews xDDDDDDD(que no llegaron porque está en 99 xDDDDDD) es sólo ke es fin de año y estab llena, pero llena de evaluaciones en TODO, mil pruebas por días.

Además, hubieron unos review que me cayeron como yunques en la cabeza ¬¬ quiero dejar algo claro, no tomen esta traducción como que es una obligación para mí, esto es casi un favor para ustedes. Tampoco quiero ser pesada pero es que les falta cobrarme los atrasos! Esto va mas bien para una tal sophy ¬¬ deberias cerrar la boca si es para alegar de los atrasos (ATRASOS no lo otro xD) porque si iio quiero puedo dejar de publicar ii me daría igual, tendrías que aprender francés si quieres leerlo muahahahahah (si soi cruel pero qué va a mi me cargó lo que me dijo ¬¬) en todo caso, hice una promesa a mi amigui super weki (xDD) de ke no dejaria el fic a pesar de que ya va en el cap 31 ii sigue avanzando.

Bueno, lo último xD a la persona que me dijo que no sabía escribir los números, es cierto, nunca en mi vida he tenido maths en español D: nunca he aprendido números en español, por eso no sé escribirlos, los escribí separados porque en francés es veinte y uno y después veinte-dos, veinte-tres, etc… entonces me dije: en español es "veinte y uno" asique será veinte y dos xDDD pero como me dices, busqué en un diccionario ii es veintiuno D: veintidós T.T veintitr…YA EMPEZÓ LA HISTORIA =DDDDDDDDD

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 12**: ¿Acercamiento?

Tirado en su cama, Bill se retuerce entre las sábanas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Suspiró aliviado al escuchar un grito más agudo que los demás. Al parecer, la nueva chica de Tom acababa de alcanzar el orgasmo. Al no distinguir algún ruido fuera de lo habitual, el andrógeno esperaba poder al fin alcanzar el reino de Morfeo, pero aparentemente la señorita no era de esa opinión:

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-¡Tampoco es que haya prometido matrimonio!

- Pero…pero…No me puedes dejar después de lo que acabamos hacer.

- Lo siento querida, pero no cambiaré mi modo de vida sólo por ti. Una chica, una noche. Punto a parte.

Bill gruño y escuchar la cabeza debajo de su almohada. Tuvo ya que aguantar su parte de "piernas en el aire", Tom podría al menos ahorrarle la parte de la ruptura. Otra tonta que creyó en el amor. ¿Quién era esta vez? ¿Sabrina? ¿Katie? ¿Anne? De cualquier forma, el problema no cambiaría.

Maldiciendo a la libido de Tom, prendió la luz del velador y tomó el primer libro que encontró, renunciando a dormir antes de que esa arpía se fuera. Para su mala suerte, no pudo llegar a concentrarse:

- ¡Y ahora llora! ¡Pero que la eche y punto, mierda!

Alegando enojado dos veces más, tomó su MP3 y se colocó los audífonos, subiendo el volumen al máximo. Al no escuchar más los gritos de la damisela, retomó su libro y se sumergió en la historia de ese hombre extraño que pretendía estar enamorado de la luna.

El silencio que reinaba a su alrededor le despertó. Constató que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Su MP3 dio la vuelta a todas las canciones que tenía y se apagó de forma automática. Cerró su libro y se sacó los audífonos. Iba a apagar la luz para terminar la noche, cuando una suave risa se hizo escuchar. Curioso, se levantó y salió de su habitación. Al estar desierto el salón, concluyó que Tom debía de estar en su pieza. Bill se detuvo delante de la puerta, dubitativo. La otra arrastrada podía aún estar ahí, y él no tenía ninguna gana de sorprenderlos en plena acción.

Con todo su coraje en sus manos, terminó abriendo la puerta. Tom estaba allí, tirado en el suelo, sonriendo. El andrógeno no notó inmediatamente las lágrimas que éste tenía sobre sus mejillas. Al hacerlo, se precipitó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. Cuando Tom notó su presencia, su rostro se cerró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo quería ver como estabas

-Estoy bien, ahora, déjame por favor

Ambos sabían que no era cierto. Pero siempre es más fácil escapar de la realidad que enfrentarla. El moreno comprendió de inmediato lo que había pasado, Tom volvió a tomar esa porquería.

-Prometiste que me hablarías

Tom quiso negar, pero la tristeza que vio en los ojos del andrógeno lo hizo disuadir. Prefirió jugar cartas en la mesa, por lo tanto se contentó de responder simplemente:

-Estabas durmiendo, no quise despertarte.

Se quedaron ahí, en el suelo, observándose. Bill hubiera podido irse, haber salido de esa pieza, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, haber vuelto a la cama. Al día siguiente hubiera hecho como si nada. Pero en vez de eso, se levantó y tomó a Tom en sus brazos. Aún bajo el efecto de la droga, éste no opuso resistencia. Suavemente, Bill llevó a Tom hasta su cama. Igual que la última vez, le sacó sus vestimentas y lo posó bajo sus mantas. Se preparaba para salir cuando una mano lo retuvo:

- No me dejes solo

No respondió, se contentó en fijar un punto invisible, al parecer, pensando en el pro y el contra. Tom esperaba, desechando la posibilidad de soltarlo. Viendo los segundos pasar sin que el andrógeno reaccionara, perdió la esperanza. Debió haber pensado en que todas esas lindas palabras no eran más que viento. Prefirió desviar la vista y lo liberó de su agarre, devolviéndole la libertad. Bill lo observó unos instantes para después levantar las mantas, antes de deslizarse entre las sábanas y apagar la lámpara del velador. Tom más que sorprendido, se giró, buscando la mirada del andrógeno, a pesar de la penumbra.

- Te hice una promesa y tengo la intención de cumplirla.

Primero distante, Tom se fue acercando lentamente al moreno, y sin darse cuenta, se vio pegado a su pecho, rodeado por dos brazos consoladores. Sintiendo los dedos de Bill dibujando símbolos en su espalda, terminó por destensarse totalmente para poder disfrutar del abrazo.

-Creía que habíamos quedado de acuerdo. Me vendrías a ver cuando te sintieras mal.

-Lo sé. Pero…no te quería molestar. Además, no sabía si lo del otro día lo decías enserio. Entonces me las arreglé para no pasar solo la noche. Generalmente funciona, ya sabes, me tiro a una chica y estoy bien. Pero esta vez no fue suficiente. Cuando se fue, me sentí aún más mal que antes. Intenté resistirme ¿sabes? No quería tomar esa estúpida droga. Pero no estabas ahí y…yo…no me pude resistir.

Bill recerró un poco más su abrazo, entremezclando sus piernas. Tom se apegó un poco más a él, decidido a no dejarlo ir. Su cabeza sobre su pecho le hacía sentirse seguro.

-No quiero verte así más. No te dije pura mierda ¿sabes? La próxima vez, ven a verme. No importa si para eso debes despertarme.

-Está bien

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír y rodeó la cintura del moreno. Acunado por el latido regular que escuchaba, se sintió ganado por el sueño. Pero antes de dormirse preguntó ligeramente inquieto:

-¿Estarás siempre ahí para mí?

-Te lo prometo.

Asegurado, terminó por dormirse, sin dejar de sonreír.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bill levantó la cabeza de su libro cuando Tom entró. Viendo que no estaba muy bien, el moreno se le acercó rápidamente. Su compañero escondía parte de su frente con la mano.

-Muéstrame.

Tom negó con la cabeza. Pero se dejó hacer cuando bill lo llevó al salón y le obligó a sentarse. Se rindió y bajó su brazo, dejando ver un corte sobre su ojo izquierdo. El andrógeno hizo una mueca:

-¡Auch! Espérame 30 segundos, voy a buscarte algo.

-La enfermera ya me lo desinfectó- replicó Tom gruñendo

-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

Bill volvió de su pieza con un pote blanco en las manos y una toalla húmeda.

-estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cortes. Acércate para que te ponga esto, va a calmarte el dolor y ayudar a la cicatrización, aunque puede que te pique un poco.

Dubitativo, Tom acercó finalmente su rostro al de Bill para que le aplique su remedio.

- No es una buena idea de pelearse así (xDDD tu vois Cherry, tu sais bien de l'espagnol!)

-¡No sabes nada de lo que pasó así que, por favor, no me juzgues!

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Sólo te estoy diciendo que pudo haberte apuñalado un poco más abajo y te quedas sin ojo!

-Iba bien hasta que uno de sus amigos le dio un cuchillo- respondió suavemente Tom, dejándose masajear la frente- ¿Por qué tienes muy seguido éste tipo de heridas?

-No es nada extraño que deba pelearme. Los esnobs son mayoría en la Tierra ¿sabías? Cierra tu ojo.

Tom actuó y se sorprendió de no sentir nada.

-Gracias, no sabes lo bien que se siente.

-¡Créeme, lo sé muy bien!

Con una mano, alejó las rastas que le molestaban para ver bien el corte.

-Me alegro de que no necesites puntos

-Seeeh

-Dime, ¿por qué te peleaste con él?

-Dijo algo…que no debió, es todo. ¿No hay más aspirina?

-No, te tomaste la última el otro día.

-No importa, de todas formas, ya casi no siento nada. Gracias.

- De nada, ¿de verdad no me quieres decir?

-No

-¡Cabeza dura!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bill estaba comiendo pop-corn (para no decir palomitas, cabritas o como les digan ¬¬) tirado en el sofá delante de la tele, cuando Tom entró.

-¿Empezó a hacer frío verdad?

-Es tu cabeza llena de agua que es congela

-Ha-Ha. Muy gracioso.

- ¿Está mejor tu corte?

-Síp, despreocúpate, ya tiene una semana.

-Debió haber sido profundo

-Quizás

-¿Y los otros?

-Habíamos quedado en que no hablaríamos más de eso.

-No vas a impedir que me preocupe de ti. No te das cuenta del susto que me diste. No fuiste tú el que encontró a su compañero tirado en el baño, cubierto de cortes de todo tipo.

La voz del andrógeno se hizo más dura, dejando ver su inquietud por lo que Tom decidió ser franco.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Ni idea. Algo de investigaciones policíacas, parece. Pero no lo vi desde el principio, estoy un poco desligado.

Se sentó correctamente, dejando así lugar para que el recién llegado pudiese instalarse también. Bill se metía nuevamente en la intriga cuando Tom preguntó:

-Los chicos y yo pensábamos hacer una fiesta aquí, ¿nos acompañarás?

-¿La verdad? No lo creo. Voy a ser una mancha en la decoración. Además, ¡no tengo ganas de pasar la noche siendo atacado por miradas de todas partes!

-¡Es porque no te conocen! ¡Eres genial!

-¡Ahora un esnob me hace un cumplido! ¡Lo he visto todo!

-¡Por favor!

Bill desvió los ojos de la pantalla del televisor y los posó sobre su acompañante.

-Mira…estoy muy contento de que me invites a tu fiesta, de verdad, significa mucho para mí ¿sabes? Pero mira la realidad de frente: ¾ de tus invitados no pueden verme ni en pintura. No quiero hacer pesado el ambiente.

-Pero si no estás ahí…¡No será igual!

-Lo siento pero no acepto la invitación- sin más explicaciones, se retiró a su habitación. Se instaló cómodamente en su cama para ver tele cuando Tom entró, extrañado.

-¿Tan desagradable soy? ¡Hay tele también en el salón ¿sabes?!

No hubo respuesta. No quería seguir en esa casi discusión. Sin saber cómo romper el hielo, fijó los ojos en la pantalla, viendo desfilar los canales en los que zappeaba su compañero.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuántas cadenas tienes?

-64- respondió Bill yendo más rápido, como buscando algo en especial.

-¡Tienes satélite! (cable…)

-¡Bravo! ¡Buena deducción!

- ¡Qué clase! ¡Veo que no te niegas a nada!

-Estaba en el precio

-¿Y qué ves?

El andrógeno señaló el televisor, dónde el comienzo de una serie animada comenzó a pasar. La sonrisa de Tom se agrandó rápidamente.

-¡Me encanta esta serie! ¡Hace siglos que no la veo! ¡Hazme espacio!

-Eres muy gordo, no cabes en mi cama. A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo de 2 plazas.

-Pero sí, mira.

Se subió a la cama y empujó gentilmente al moreno, instalándose detrás de él.

-Inteligente, pero perdí mi almohada.

-No es problema

Tom separó las piernas y lo apegó a él, ofreciéndose como almohada. Bill quiso protestar, pero entendió que sólo eran buenas intenciones. Se dejó se entonces y se destensó, escuchando atentamente la emisión que le encantaba. No rechazó tampoco los 2 brazos que vinieron a abrazar su cintura, ni la cabeza que se acomodó en el agujero de su cuello. No habían tenido contacto físico desde la última crisis de Tom, lo que llevaba al andrógeno a hacerse muchas preguntas. ¿Había vuelto a la droga?¿o había dudado de nuevo ante la idea de molestarlo? Lo que le inquietaba más que todo es que Tom no tuviese suficiente confianza en él para venir a verlo.

Su mirada derivó en la pantalla, dejando de lado todas sus dudas y preguntas.

El ending (todos saben qué es ¿cierto? ¬¬) terminó al fin, Tom preguntó:

-Dime Bill… ¿Te duele?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu ceja… ¡te recuerdo que tienes algo incrustado! ¿Te duele?

-Sabes…ya no lo siento más. Pero para responderte, no duele. Cuando te perforan, pica más que nada. Pero después, creo que depende de las personas. Sin embargo, ¡puedo decirte que duele mucho menos que lengua!

-¿¡La lengua!?

Por respuesta, Bill se despegó del torso de su compañero y giró la cabeza hacia él, sacándole la lengua, dejando ver así una pequeña bola amarilla con azul. Sonrió frente a la mirada sorprendida de Tom.

-Bueno, esto en cambio –rió- es cool.

-En la lengua es genial. ¡Puedo jugar con él durante las clases aburridas! ¡Pero, si cuando te perforan no sientes mucho, la semana que sigue es una pesadilla!¡No puedes comer nada sólido y duele demasiado al hablar!¿Por qué preguntas?

-Siempre me intrigó, de hecho, desde el primer día que te sentaste cerca de mí en Geo-política, tenía curiosidad…y debo admitir…que me encantaría hacerme un piercing.

Bill se liberó completamente de su abrazo y se sentó frente a él, una inmensa sonrisa decorando sus labios.

-¡Woah!¡Hazlo! ¿Y dónde?

Tom alzó los hombros en signo de ignorancia.

-No sé bien. Dicen que en la oreja es de maricones. En la nariz, lo encuentro realmente horrible, en la lengua, no me tienta en lo absoluto después de lo que acabas de decirme.

-¿Tienes miedo?

No queriendo admitirlo, Tom le sacó la lengua, lo que hizo reír al moreno.

- ¿Y por qué no en el labio?

-¿Enserio?

-¡Sí! ¡A mí me encanta! Pero tendrás que elegir si lo quieres al medio o a un lado.

-No sé

-¡Te verás muy lindo! ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Por favor!

Tom dudaba y Bill entendió rápidamente. Le atrapó las manos y le suplicó, poniendo ojitos implorantes.

-¡Te lo suplico! ¡Conozco un lugar perfecto! ¡Esterilizan todos sus aparatos, cambian de aguja con cada piercing, y además no van a la moda bárbara! ¡Y no es caro viendo tu clase social! ¡Vamos, di que sí!

-Está bien, está bien- aceptó Tom riendo- Iremos el próximo fin de semana.

El andrógeno levantó la mano en señal de victoria, pero Tom la paró bien rápido.

-¡Con una condición!

-¿Cuál?

-¡Debes desteñirte el cabello!

-¿Qué? ¡Nooo! ¡Me niego!

-¡Ah! Es la condición

Bill se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo el seño, dudando.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que lo haga? Este tipo de tintura es permanente, tendría que esperar a que me crezca el pelo. Además, mi color no tiene nada de extraordinario, sabes. Es por eso que me tiño.

-Pero me hubiera gustado verte con tu verdadero color, ¡al menos una vez!

-Para serte franco, mi color es exactamente igual que el tuyo.

-¿Enserio?

-Absolutamente

-¡Algo que tengamos en común!

-Idiota

-Bueno, ya que la decoloración es punto muerto, quiero un intercambio, tu nos acompañas a Georg, Gustav y a mí a nuestro próximo ensayo.

-¿Ensayo de qué?

-¿No te lo dije? Con los chicos tenemos un grupo de música, Gus en la batería, Georg en el bajo y yo en la guitarra.

-¿Guitarra? ¿Tú? ¡Entonces sabes hacer algo con tus 10 dedos! ¡Felicitaciones!

-¡Bill!

-¡Ok! Dejo mis estupideces, ¿pero por qué quieres que vaya?

-No eres del tipo de ser amable e hipócrita, podríamos entonces tener una verdadera crítica de nuestra música.

-¿Cómo debo tomar eso?

-¡Entendiste lo que quería decir!¡Vamos, por favor! Las únicas opiniones que hemos tenido son las de las chicas que ligamos por un día.

-Nadie los obliga

-No importa, no estamos hablando de eso. Entonces ¿vas?

-Después de todo, ¿Por qué no? Está bien, ¡un piercing contra un ensayo!

Se cerraron de manos como signo de acuerdo. Bill no había dejado de sonreír.

-¡Ansío a que llegue el próximo fin de semana!

**Continuará****…**

Espero que les haya gustado (nótese ke los números están en números :B y no en letras xD viteeeh me traumé xD)

Se aceptan criticas productivas, ke me digan ke me apure de manera AMABLE, sepan que no lo haré porque iio también tengo una vida xDDD aunke si intento hacerlo :) (la próxima conti es para el hmmmm digamos una fecha tope: el 5 de enero :D) (voi de vacas a la casa de mi abuelo asique pienso pasara una FELIZ NAVIDAD :DDD igual para ustedes y feliz año nuevo y feliz cumpleaños y feliz santo :D o la festividad que celebren xD)

Que estén bien mis super-lectores :DDDD

De un fic ke no es mio xD

Pulsen el recién puesto botón verde muy rancio que dice review xD el review 100 se gana un premio :000

(una patada en el culo xDDDDDDD no mentira xD)

PS: le cambié el nombre a la historia xD le puse el original :000


	13. Mood

Hallo!… Du stehst in meiner tür (8) :DDDD

Lo sé, lo sé, yo dije que publicaría el 5, y lo iba a hacer (terminé este cap el día dos), hasta que chanchanchán, mi papá tenía un trabajo que hacer y se levantaba antes que yo para ocupar el pc y se acostaba más tarde D: estuve días así D: y bueno, ocupaba el notebook, pero no se puede escribir en es D: asike lo usaba sólo para leer…recibi una amenaza por mp :000 mi primera amenaza x) ok y bueno mi papa soltó el pc y se fue a su mac (uno que tiene muchos mas años que yo xD es igual a un televisor gordote) y yo copié la traducción en el pc :D y bueno me deben una grande ¬¬ porque como no está la autora D: su pobre computadorcin muerto, el fic en pausa, me quede sin diccionario de dudas, estube la tarde buscando las malditas palabras que me faltaban, pensando que mierda querían decir D: asique ahora lo leen y no kiero ni una keja! O a la cama sin comer!

**Nota**: Una disertación es como un análisis de alguna frase o algo así, pero no es una presentación oral. Se dividen en 3 partes (lo más común) con los tres "movimientos" mas destacables y cada parte tiene subpartes (3 lo más común también) con los "sub-movimientos". Por experiencia personal les digo que son terriblemente difíciles y que los odio xD. Como dato curioso les digo que estás las "disertations", los "commentaires composés" y "sujet d'invention" (el menos terrible es el de al medio que es un análisis de extractos de textos, poemas, obras de teatro…

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 13: **Mood

Georg veía televisión, una lata de soda en la mano, cuando gustav salió del baño y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ya pensaste en tu disertación de filosofía? (n/t: ver nota al principio del cáp.)

-Todavía tengo tiempo, mañana veré.

-Georg, hace una semana que lo estas diciendo. Te recuerdo que sólo te quedan 3 días.

-No me molestes

La discusión terminó ahí. Conociendo al rubio hace mucho tiempo ya, Georg sabía que algo le preocupaba. Prefería esperar que hablase él, antes de tomar el tema.

-Dime

-Sabía que había algo más.

Gustav sonrió, consiente de haber sido descubierto. Ninguno desviaba la vista de la pantalla del televisor. Era más fácil conversar cuando uno no miraba a su interlocutor de frente.

-¿No encuentras extraño a Tom?

-¿Más de lo normal?

-Síp, viene más a clases, no habla mucho…y tiene un comportamiento extraño con Bill. Además, no paran de molestarse.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Tiene que aprender a vivir juntos, es todo. No vamos a pasar nuestras tardes a cuidarlos para que no se peleen.

-Seeh, debes tener razón. No obstante, encuentro esto ambiguo.

-Eres muy paranoico, viejo. ¿Qué crees que haya entre esos dos?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bill salía de su clase de alemán y se preparaba ahora a dejar algunas de sus cosas en su casillero (locker). Tom y Gustav estaban en su clase de música, mientras que Georg estaba Dios sabe dónde, probablemente cortejando a su próxima victima.

El andrógino no exigió nada a nadie cuando le chocaron. Acostumbrado, no se dio vuelta e hizo como si nada. No era la primera vez que eso le pasaba desde que entró a este colegio, y algo le decía que no sería la última.

-Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito.

-No importa.

Bill cerró su casillero y se preparaba para irse cuando se dio cuenta de que la desconocida seguía ahí. De talla mediana, cabellos negros hasta los hombros, parecía una chica normal. Él le lanzó una mirada negra, pero lo siguió mirando, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, parecía examinarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Eres bill, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He escuchado mucho de ti.

-Eso no me tranquiliza.

Ante el ceño fruncido que llevaba el moreno, la chica no pudo impedir la risa. Con la sonrisa en los labios, le tendió la mano que él rápidamente estrechó:

-Me llamo Mood

-¿Mood? Extraño nombre.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Céline (n/t: se pronuncia "Celín"). Pero mis amigos me llaman Mood.

-Encantado.

-¿Almuerzas conmigo?

- ¿No tienes miedo de andar con un "punk"?

-No, ¿por qué? Ando con quien yo quiero. No voy a vivir en función al resto.

- ¡Me caes bien!

Mood lo miró, confundida, luego le sonrió

- ¡Mejor, porque tú a mí también me caes bien!

Agarrándolo de la manga de su uniforme, lo llevó hasta la cafetería.

-Eso no me dices cómo es que me conoces

- No pasas realmente desapercibido. Y se habla mucho de ti.

Mood no se dirigió a la fila de estudiantes, sino que se instaló directamente en la mesa. De su mochila, sacó muchos paquetes de frituras, tortitas de chocolate, además, un pote de Nutella.

-Vamos, sírvete.

-¿Piensas comer esto ahora?

-Bah, sí ¿Por qué? ¡No hay hora para la Nutella! Me la como con cuchara, tengo otra si quieres.

-Ehh…no gracias, estoy bien. No me gusta.

-¿Enserio? ¡Estoy alucinando! ¡Eres la única persona que conozco a la que no le gusta!

- Tom también la detesta ¿sabes?

Al escuchar ese nombre, la joven hizo una sonrisa divertida ala que Bill no prestó atención. Acababa, sin saberlo, de ayudar a Mood aborda el tema principal de la conversación:

-Hablando de Tom, creo que ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Es cierto que aún se tira a muchas X, pero creo que su visión de las cosas ha evolucionado.

-¿Quieres ser un poco más clara?

-¿Sabes por qué se peleó el otro día?

-No quiso decirme. Lo entiendo, no es asunto mío. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- En todo caso estás más o menos implicado.

-Mierda, Mood, ¿Vas a dejar de hablar a medios? ¡Sabes algo que me concierne y que ignoro, lo que me molesta más!

La mirada de la joven se hizo bastante más suave. Finalmente, no había elegido la mejor forma de hablar de todo eso. O quizás aún era demasiado temprano.

-Lo siento. Sólo quería que supieras, y en vez de eso, te molesto con cortes.

-Escucha, olvidamos todo esto si me dices lo que sabes de esa pelea.

-Ok. Si él se peleó ese día, fue por ti.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta del departamento se abrió bruscamente, chocando violentamente contra el muro, haciendo sobresaltar a los 3 ocupantes. Georg, Gustav y Tom no osaban ni moverse. Bill estaba allí, delante de ellos, los puños crispados, visiblemente al borde de la crisis de rabia.

-¿¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!??

Los 3 chicos se miraron, perdidos. Viendo la mirada negra que le dirigía, Tom concluyó que era él el concernido. Se levantó y dio unos pasos en dirección al recién llegado.

-Bueno, si me dices de qué estás hablando, sería un buen comienzo.

-Ese enfrentamiento que tuviste no tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿verdad? Esa herida que tienes en la ceja no me concierne en lo más mínimo ¿me equivoco? Mierda, Tom ¿porqué no me dijiste nada?

El interpelado no decía nada, simplemente no sabía qué responder. Por otra parte, Georg y Gustav se comunicaron con la mirada, llegando ambos a la misma conclusión: esfumarse lo antes posible. Juntaron sus pertenencias y cruzaron la puerta de entrada sin decir nada. Una vez solos, Tom volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes de esa historia?

-Sólo sé que el otro idiota dijo algo de mí y fue ahí que lo golpeaste.

-¡No iba a dejarlo insultarte sin hacer nada!

-¡Pero…mierda, Tom! No vas a provocar una pelea con todos los que me insultan.

-¿Tanto así te molesta que te defienda?

-¡Pero si no lo necesito!

Dolido más de lo que hubiese creído, el guitarrista no respondió y bajó la cabeza. Bill suspiró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, cansado. Se sentó en el sofá antes de retomas con una voz suave:

-No es lo que quise decir. Pero sé realista por favor. En este colegio de esnobs, me van a injuriar cada 3 minutos. No es que porque no los escuchas que no lo hacen. No me quieren aquí, no puedes hacer nada.

-No puedo impedirles a todos de meterse contigo, ¡pero no dejaré que te ofendan delante de mío!

-¿Por qué?

- Puede ser difícil de entender, pero eres la primera persona que se interesa realmente en mí. Si esto puede aliviarte, no lo golpeé por ti. Mi gesto fue puramente egoísta. Si dejan de joderte no tendrás más ganas de irte, y te quedarás aquí, conmigo.

-¡Pero eso vuelve a lo mismo! Te peleaste a causa mía y… si tu eres egoísta, entonces también lo seré yo. No provoques más pleitos, no regreses más herido, no te preocupes de mi honor o no sé qué mierda. No tengo ganas de pasar mis tardes cuidándote.

-Pero…

-No, ¡no hay "peros"! No mueras, es todo lo que te pido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bill había terminado sus clases hace una hora. Estaba ahora bajo un árbol, absorbido por su libro, cuando una sombra se formó sobre sus páginas blancas, escondiéndole parte de su texto. Levantó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada de esa extraña chica que había conocido hace dos días.

-Mood ¿cierto?

-Me alegro saber que te acuerdas de mí ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

-A pesar de que así fuese lo harías aún así, así que hazlo…

La morena se sentó a su lado y fijó su vista en el horizonte. Al no saber que se traía, Bill prefirió volver a su libro. Sin mirarlo, terminó ella por comenzar la conversación:

-Creo que no debí hablarte de esa pelea.

-No, estuvo bien que lo hicieras. Así pude aclarar las cosas.

-Puede ser, pero perdiste tu sonrisa

A la vez enojado porque no lo deja leer en paz e intrigado por lo que iba a decir, cerró su libro y decidió hacerla hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bill Harkins, jamás he visto a alguien apreciar la vida tanto como tú. Pero desde que te hablé de Tom y esa pelea, ya no sonríes más, no le hablas más a nadie y te quedas en tu rincón leyendo durante horas.

-Eso no te importa.

.Puede ser, pero me aburre verte así. Es un poco mi culpa. Además, has puesto a tus otros dos amigos en una situación más bien embarazosa. Les obligas a elegir entre tú amistad y la de Tom.

-Pero no les he pedido nada

-¿Te dijo él porqué reaccionó así? ¿O no le dejaste el tiempo de explicarte?

-…

-Ya veo. Pero lo quieras o no, ustedes dos son iguales. Atrozmente extremistas. Reconoce que sería mejor si dejasen de ignorarse. Debes aprender a vivir con sus defectos.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¡No es bueno mentir, morenito!

Antes de haber podido replicar, la joven se levantó y se alejó sin importar sus protestas. Realmente no entendía a esa chica; llegaba cuando uno menos se lo esperaba y se iba cuando le daba la gana.

Bill había vuelto su atención al libro, decidido a no seguir sus consejos. Fijaba las palabras sin verlas realmente, aún perturbado por lo que le había dicho Mood, cuando una voz se hizo escuchar:

-Dime ¿Qué es lo tan difícil de entender? Hace ya 10 minutos que estás en la misma página.

-¡Algo que tú no entenderías!

El recién llegado no se preocupó del tono poco cortés que había usado el andrógino y se acercó, escondiendo nuevamente el sol.

-Córrete, me haces sombra.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Éste lugar no me pertenece, haz lo que quieras

Tom se sentó al lado de Bill, pero éste no le prestó atención, una vez más sumergido en las páginas de su libro. Empezó a mirar a los otros alumnos, esperando una palabra, un gesto de parte del moreno, algo que le mostrara que no era el único al que le afectaba toda esa historia. Pero el andrógino no tenía la visible intención de dar el primer paso. Tom lo dio entonces y preguntó:

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Es lo que acabas de hacer. Pero vuelve a hacerlo si quieres.

-¿Por qué nos peleamos a cada rato? Es verdad, dijimos que comenzaríamos de nuevo. Y a pesar de eso seguimos enfadándonos.

-Tal vez somos…muy diferentes.

-O tal vez nos parecemos mucho.

-No sé.

Tom vio a su compañero temblar bajo el viento que se levantaba. Se sacó el abrigo de su uniforme y lo puso sobre los hombros de Bill. Éste lo miró, sorprendido, pero Tom ya había desviado los ojos. El andrógino acercó sus piernas a su torso y las abrazó con sus brazos. Sabía que era su turno de actuar. Tom había hecho ya el primer paso yendo hasta él. Además, él era más o menos responsable de su último altercado.

Lo más discretamente posible, se acercó a Tom. Éste pareció no notarlo. Suavemente, se dejó caer hacia su izquierda, hasta encontrar el cuerpo del guitarrista. Éste se inmovilizó, al principio sorprendido, luego se destensó cuando Bill posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te pido perdón.

La oración había sido murmurada tan débilmente que Tom creyó haberla soñado, pero el moreno continuó:

-Me enojé contigo. Lo siento. Es sólo que…no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupe de mí.

-¿Y tus amigos de Thuringe?

-Sí, están ahí, pero no…como tú.

-No son esnobs, ¿es eso?

-No lo tomes a mal, por favor

-¿Cómo debo tomarlo entonces?

-El año pasadoo tuve muchos problemas con alumnos de cuarto medio (vendría siendo de 12º no?, el último curso antes de salir del colegio e ir a la universidad) de Malmedy. Ya sabes, cuando uno estudia en Thuringe, un debe aprender a contar consigo mismo, entonces se me es difícil cuando…haces algo por mí. Te pido perdón.

-No debí meterme en tus asuntos

-Yo me meto en los tuyos.

-Me pediste que te tuviera confianza, ¿recuerdas? Entonces intenta tenerla tú también conmigo.

-Lo intentaré.

**Continuará…**

Eh, bueno a mi tampoco me gusta la Nutella xD

AGRADECIMIENTOS: (xD)

A mí a papá por intentar ayudarme con sinónimos en español (y por soltar el pc xD); a alexinpirinpinpin por que me hace reír mucho, porque el fin del mundo será su culpa, y porque me corrigió una falta horrible D: , a babelfish por INTENTAR ayudarme, cosa que no pasó xD excepto por una palabra :0 y a uh la amenaza xD sí, esa chica que no se si era bipolar o estaba con alguien más xD

…personita de los números D: tas enojada conmigo T.T?

Y al resto de las personitas tan lindas y esponjosas :D dejen review con el botón de letras verdes que esta justo al medio al final, o les juro que les pasará algo malo malo ¬¬

Muahahaha me las comere con miel y papas cocidas FD

:D

No dejo fecha para el proximo xD asi no pasa imprevistos D:

Asique…(so xD)

**Bye****…** bye, miss american pie, drove my chevy to the leeve...(8) xDD


	14. Mais ça fait mal euuuuuuuuh !

No daré explicaciones, para qué, si nadie las lee ni les importa xD aunque si lo intenté publicar ayer ii la pag no me dejó xDDD :00 es la maldicion del retrasooo :0

Es un lindo cap :)

Dedicado a:

-la chica de mis contactos de msn, autora de alguno de los fics que traduje, por ayudarme con el vocabulario xD

-luisa kaulitz porque tú sí sabes cómo joder a la gente! :DDD

-mi linda ninia beta la chica de los números :D ke no beteo el cap e.e pero ke lo hará…...el dia menos pensado :000 (cuando se conectee xD) todo para no retrasar más la publicación :0

-la chica Zimmer scheisse urin xDDDDD atrapada sin pc en el sureee D:

-a mí porque gaste tiempo de mis malditas y cortas vacaciones en esto :D

-a mí porque es pro dedicarse a uno mismo un capitulo que uno tradujo y más aún si lo haces dos veces xD

-a todos los que SI dejan review :D

-a todos los que DEJARAN reviews

-a los que traumo y a los que no xD

-ya y para todos los demás existe mastercard ¬¬ ahora lean xD

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo 14: **Dueleeeeeeh!

Bill entró precipitadamente en el departamento, azotando una vez más la puerta de entrada, y preguntó, sin siquiera mirar si el concernido estaba presente:

-¿Estás listo, entonces?

-Buenos días a ti también, Bill.

-¡Georg! ¡Gustav! Lo siento chicos, no los había visto.

-Sí nos dimos cuenta.

-¡Ah! Ya está, ya les dije que lo sentía.

-¿A dónde debes llevar a Tom?

-¿No se los dijo?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. El andrógino se preparaba para responderle cuando una mano se posó en su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

-Fuera de cuestión que les digas dónde vamos

Bill se libró del agarre de Tom para luego voltearse hacia él.

-¿Y por qué no les quieres decir? ¿Tienes vergüenza o qué?

-¿Crees que hubiese aceptado de ser el caso?

-¡Eres capaz! Sólo porque quieres absolutamente que asista a sus ensayos.

Tom alzó una ceja, no muy convencido.

-¿No te da la impresión de que te das más importancia de la que realmente tienes?

Bill suspiró, levantando los ojos al cielo, luego agarró al guitarrista por la manga, haciendo que le siguiera. Dirigió un vago signo de mano a los dos chicos que quedaron en el departamento antes de desaparecer en los pasillos de la residencia.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El moreno entró en la tienda, arrastrando a Tom con él, quien comenzó a mirar los diferentes piercings en la vitrina mientras que Bill iba a saludar al propietario con vivacidad. Tom miraba, uno por uno, los anillos y picos (ejemm… xD), cuando una voz lo llamó desde el fondo de la pieza.

-¿Vienes?

Dejó su contemplación y dirigióse al mostrador. El hombre, de unos 30 años (números *tic en el ojo* D: ), tecleaba en su computador mientras que Bill esperaba, los codos en el mueble de madera, su rostro apoyado en sus manos. El gerente levantó la cabeza, una sonrisa en los labios:

-Tienes suerte, principito, no tengo clientes antes de la una. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?

-No es para mí.

Bill se giró hacia Tom y lo atrajo más cerca de ellos.

-Es para él.

El adulto los miró por algunos minutos antes de decir:

-Encantador, tu amigo. Aunque es diferente a los que generalmente frecuentas.

-¡Claro pues, qué quieres! ¡Hay que adaptarse!

-¿Cómo debo tomarlo?- preguntó Tom, hablando así por vez primera.

-Oh, pero como quieras Darling, como quieras.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, inquietando ligeramente a Tom.

-¿Están ya en los pequeños apodos? ¡Es en serio, entonces!

Los ojos del guitarrista se abrieron desmenuzadamente bajo la sorpresa, mientras que Bill comenzó a reírse.

-¡Pero no, tonto! ¡Es mi compañero de habitación! ¡No saldría con _eso_!

-Lástima.

Tom empezó a preguntarse seriamente si es que fue buena idea venir aquí. Frente a los numerosos tatuajes y piercings que recorrían el cuerpo del perforador, el guitarrista se sintió ridiculo de temblar por un simple y pequeño pinchazo. Pero bajo la presión de Bill, terminó firmando un contrato que ponía fuera de cuestión el salón de tatuajes, en caso de problemas y pagando por adelantado.

El hombre lo llevó al segundo piso mientras que el moreno se quedó abajo, hojeando las revistas en busca de algo que le diera la gana.

El gerente reapareció un rato después, seguido por Tom.

-¡Mira qué bien le viene!

Bill levantó la vista y fue convencido de inmediato.

-¡Te ves genial así! ¡Bien sabía que te iría!

El guitarrista se contentó con asentir. El andrógino descansó todas sus revistas y quitó su sillón, dirigiéndose al perforador que estaba de vuelta en su computador.

-¿Y para los tatuajes, cuanto cobras ahora?

-Generalmente, 90 euros la hora. Pero para ti, ¡digo 50 sin dudarlo!, ¡visto el número de clientes que me envías, te lo debo! ¿Dónde lo querrías?

-Aún no estoy seguro. En la espalda podría ser, pero no sé aún qué motivo. O quizás en el ante-brazo. Tengo que pensarlo.

-¡Mi puerta te estará siempre abierta!

Bill le agradeció con una sonrisa, para luego tomar a Tom por la mano, arrastrándolo fuera de la tienda. Una vez solos, el moreno preguntó:

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas?

-¡¡¡¡Dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!

El andrógino se quedó estático, esperándose otra respuesta, antes de comenzar a reírse. Enfadado, el guitarrista se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, con aire gruñón.

-¡Podrías compartir!

-Lo siento

Bill visiblemente retenía la risa.

-¿No esperabas no sentir nada, verdad?

-¡Pero me duele, mierda! ¡Es la última vez que te escucho!

-Osa decir que no te gusta.

Se preparaba a negar, pero se contento con suspirar sacudiendo la cabeza. Bill tenía perfectamente razón, y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Sabes que no estás nada mal para un esnob?

-Hago lo puedo. Pero con algo como tú, no es fácil todos los días.

-¿Soy tan mal compañero?

-¿Puedo mentir?

-No

-Es un cambio con respecto a las anteriores

-Te acostabas con ellas

-Lo sé, pero te prefiero a ti, que a todas ellas, si es lo que quieres oír.

- ¡Exacto! Y ya que te tengo, vamos a aprovechar para ver dos o tres tiendas.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Me reuso! ¡Shopping no!

Bill detuvo de inmediato su marcha, se puso delante de Tom y le suplicó con la mirada, poniendo una mueca que hubiese ceder al peor de los tiranos.

-Por favor.

Rodó los ojos, queriendo escapar de esa adorable carita. Pero el andrógino no parecía quererlo así y le obligó a mirarlo de frente.

-¡Aaah! Está bien, ganaste.

El moreno levantó el puño en señal de victoria y se agarró del brazo del guitarrista, guiándolo en esa parte de la ciudad que él no conocía.

-¿Cómo quieres que uno te resista con una cabeza como la que tienes?

-¡No se puede! ¡Eso es lo genial!

Tom suspiro y luego se dejó guiar. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando un poco de calor. El invierno ya estaba ahí y la Navidad se acercaba a grandes zancadas. La nieve no estaba aún allí, pero no se tardaría. Bill se acercó a su compañero y se adhirió a su brazo, pegándose a el.

-Me disculparás, pero tengo frío.

-Estaría bien que algún día inviertas en ropas calientes.

El andrógino le sacó la lengua antes de llevarlo hacia una vitrina. Las decoraciones de fin de año estaban ya presentes, apoderándose de rojo y blanco hasta el más pequeño negocio, iluminando poco a poco las calles de la ciudad. El moreno se desató del guitarrista y se acercó lo más posible del vidrio, posando sus manos en el frío cristal. Intrigado, Tom se acercó:

-¿Qué estás mirando así?

Bill le indicó un par de botines de montar negros con muchos arabescos. No parecía querer dejar de mirarlos. Tom observó el objeto en cuestión, sin entender el interés que su compañero podía darles. No pudo, sin embargo, impedir una sonrisa ante las estrellas que brillaban en los ojos del moreno.

-Hace ya dos meses que los veo cada vez que paso por aquí.

-¿Por qué no los compras?

Su sonrisa de disolvió mientras que bajaba los ojos. Se desvió finalmente de la vitrina y retomó su camino.

-No tengo suficiente plata para eso, es todo.

El guitarrista sintió su corazón cerrarse frente a la apariencia triste del moreno. Fijó por última vez los botines, una idea germinando poco a poco en su mente. Giró el también los talones y aceleró el paso en dirección de andrógino. Al llegar a su altura, le tomó la mano, entremezclando sus dedos, y le dirigió una sonrisa, esperando devolverle su bueno humor.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Tom abrió la puerta de su departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Georg y Gustav ya se habían ido, lo que no era para sorprenderse, viendo la hora a la que llegaban.

-¡Me mataste! ¡Es la última vez que voy a la ciudad contigo!

-¡No resistes absolutamente nada!

-Pffff. Por tu culpa ya tengo un dolor en el labio, ¡y ahora además ya no siento mis piernas!

-Qué delicado

-¿Te molestaría hacerte cargo de la cena de esta noche?

-¿De nuevo? Sabes, voy a terminar creyendo que no eres capaz de cocinar ni lo más mínimo.

-¡Hey!

-Ok, ok, lo haré. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué propones?

-Ya es tarde y sólo quiero poder irme a mi cama. Entonces, sopa, ¿está bien?

Bill le acarició el cabello en un gesto cariñoso antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Tom no le contesto de inmediato, confundido por el gesto del moreno. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que bill estaba lejos de la imagen que quería dar de él. Detrás de sus apariencias de intocable estaba un pequeño ser lleno de dulzura.

-Ehhh… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Una risa le respondió.

-¡Que si te hago sopa, tonto!

-Ehh… sí, si tú quieres.

Desde la cocina, Bill le dirigió una sonrisa. Tom sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente, sin sabes por qué. Cuando su compañero finalmente alejó de él sus ojos, se levantó para ir a refugiarse en su pieza. Se recargó de espalda contra la puerta, visiblemente perturbado. Un suave calor se había acaparado de él, mientras que su corazón se había puesto a palpitar más fuerte.

-Per qué es lo que me pasa…

**Continuará…**

Ok, bueno yo ya había dicho que dejaría algunas palabras en inglés, pero obviamente no son difíciles, supongo que todos saben lo que shopping significa no? xD (uno nunca sabe, Shopping es ir de compras :0 ) y bueno tenemos la palabra Darling que es querido, apodo de cariño xD por eso la reacción del tipo de los piercings :0 y psss ésta última aparecerá seguido así que vayan acostumbrándose a lo rancio que suena mezclar el inglés con el español xD

Bai :D

Se cuidan y poto con crema

(ya saben que hacer cn el botón verde ;D)


	15. Réveil à deux et soirée en folie

Primero, **hola** :D

o-o-o-o-o-o

[[[para **Laura kaulitz**, lo segundo:

algo ke me tiene enojada, dos cosas (la misma persona), está bien que sea buena la istoria io tbn la estoi leyendo i m encanta, adoro tbn recibir LINDOS Y CARIÑOSOS reviews (alguna amenaza, ke va xD) ok 1..2 review x persona PERO 9? ó.O y mas todo el rato lo mismo..al menos pon coma ke apenas los entiendo y (dios estoi segura ke 50 d los reviews asta ahora son d tuyos) como sh*sha (tapense los oidos.. :0 nah xDD) m pides "porfavor dime si lo vas a seguir a ver si vale la pena esperar" si no m dejas ni una p*ta parte para responderte!!! ¬¬ *furia* tooodo mi mail lleno de tus reviews diciendome ke me atrase por 3 meses, pucha lean esto: (no no lo hagan xD)

LO SIENTOOO, LAMENTO KE MI CURSO SEA TERRIBLEMENTE DIFICIL, SIENTO KE NO TENGA TIEMPO PARA TRADUCIR, SIENTO KE TENGA QUE DAR EL PUTO BAC ESTE AÑO Y SIENTO KE NO SEPA KE ES FEINGNANT! (ni pico idea de lo que es xD)

aser pruebas de 4 horas les parece lindo!? no lo es me acabe todo el pakete de bigtime y de tiffanys Y m mordi el labio d tanto chicle xDD Y casi m fue pesimo D:

ii aki tienes tu respuesta! **NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTE FIC!!!!** si m demoro es porke no tengo tiempo, porke m enferme (toi enferma xD) o porke mori..uh nose xD todo es posible :0]]]

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bueno esto equivale al capitulo 15-16 y en la version editada es el cap 7 ó.o

y les pido paciencia con lo del tiempo D: y lo siento xD

**Se la dedico a mi beta vanii :D y a jazminiwi por ser mi apoyo emocional xD y obviamente a todas las chicas ke mandan reviews bellos :D i a los ke no xD y a la gente ke lee pero no deja review (dejen esta ves xD no necesitan cuenta FD).... ENJOY :DDDDDDD**

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Dos hermanos, dos mundos**

**By CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo15**: Despertar a dos y noche de locura

Hacía ya un cuarto de hora que miraba aquella puerta, sin atreverse a abrirla. Vestido con solamente unos boxers, temblaba de frío. No sabía qué hacer; si volvía a su pieza, estaba seguro de que haría una estupidez: abriría su cajón y ella estaría ahí, su cruel tentadora. Pero si llamaba a la puerta… ¿quizás podría ayudarlo? Después de todo, se lo había prometido.

Sin embargo estaba ahí, en medio del pasillo. Estiró su mano hasta el picaporte, poco antes de si quiera tocarlo, se retractó. Retrocedió hasta el muro, apoyando la espalda en él y se dejó deslizar hasta encontrarse sentado en el suelo. Se sentía ridículo, pero no quería volver a estar entre sus sábanas. No lo soportaría, innegablemente. Suspiró para luego pasar una mano por su rostro, cansado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirando fijamente la puerta que tanto le asustaba, sin realmente verla. Ésta terminó por abrirse, rechinando ligeramente, dejando aparecer a un moreno en boxers, el cabello enmarañado, visiblemente aún medio dormido.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí por mucho tiempo?

No pudo impedir sonrojarse, molesto por haber sido descubierto. Levantó las piernas contra su torso, huyendo de la mirada del andrógino.

-Anda, vamos.

Lo obligó a pararse y lo llevó al interior de su habitación. Sin miramientos, empujó a Tom hasta su cama y le obligó a acostarse. El guitarrista se apegó lo más posible contra el muro, dejando así espacio para su compañero. Éste no se hizo de rogar y se acostó a su turno, tapándolos a ambos con su plumón. Bill volvía a caer en el sueño cuando sintió una mano agarrarse a su brazo derecho. Sin pensarlo realmente, se soltó antes de cambiar de posición y encontrarse frente al guitarrista para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Al principio sorprendido, Tom no se atrevía a moverse. Levantó su mirada hacia el moreno y constató que ya se había dormido. No pudo impedir sonreír antes de apegarse al torso del andrógino y reencontrar el país de los sueños.

Al fin listos, Georg y Gustav fueron al departamento de Tom y Bill. Teniendo la llave, no tuvieron dificultades para entrar. Sólo el silencio los recibió, lo que les sorprendió mucho. Habitualmente, Bill se hacía ya en el baño, tratando desesperadamente de no llegar de nuevo tarde.

-¿Crees que lo sepan ya?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepan? Si fuimos informados recién en la mañana.

-Sí, lo sé, pero generalmente ya están levantados a esta hora.

-Anda a despertar a Tom, yo abro las cortinas.

Georg se dirigió entonces a la primera pieza y entró sin tocar. Prendió la luz y constató que la cama estaba vacía. Se devolvió al salón, ligeramente inquieto.

-Tom no está ahí.

-Estás bromeando.

-Lamentablemente, no.

-Mierda, espero que no haya hecho otra estupidez. Hay que preguntarle a Bill si es que sabe algo.

Gustav se dirigió entonces a la segunda habitación y entró sin pedir permiso. Prendió la luz y se preparaba para decir algo, cuando se detuvo, completamente extrañado por la escena que se presentaba bajo sus ojos. Notando la falta de reacción, Georg se reunió con él.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?

-¿Crees lo que veo?

El bajista siguió la mirada del rubio y mostró también un aire de sorpresa, bien entretenido por la situación.

-¡Mierda!, ¡si me hubiesen dicho que vería esto algún día!

Con la sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a la cama y sacó enteramente la frazada. Por reflejo, los dos dormidos se acurrucaron en ellos mismos, gruñendo descontentos, y se acercaron un poco al otro, buscando un poco de calor.

- ¡Arriba marmotas!

Acostumbrado a ese tipo de despertar, Bill obedeció sin preguntar nada. Las ideas aún borrosas, se encerró en el baño. Por su parte, Tom se acostó estirado, aprovechando el hecho de estar solo en el colchón. Sin abrir los ojos, preguntó:

-¿Qué mierda pasa?

-Sólo vinimos a decirles que no hay clases en la mañana. El profe no previno que no vendría.

-Espera...¿vienes a despertarnos para decirnos que podemos dormir hasta más tarde, visto que le profe está ausente?

-Eh...bueno, vinimos para comenzar a organizar la fiesta. Es este fin de semana, te recuerdo.

Tom gruñó una vez más, luego se levantó y partió en dirección a la cocina, su compañero monopolizaría el baño por los próximos 40 minutos. Los dos invitados lo miraron rápidamente. Se estaba preparando su desayuno, cuando Gustav lo detuvo:

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eso qué?

Viendo que el rubio miraba fijamente su boca, Tom terminó comprendiendo a dónde quería ir.

-¡Aah! ¡Eso! Fue por Bill.

-¡¿Eso es lo que te llevó a hacer ayer?!

- ¡Sep!

-¿Enserio? ¿Tuviste el valor para hacerte eso? ¡Me sorprendes!

-¡Te faltó decir también que soy un gran miedoso!

-Mejor digamos que no tienes gran resistencia al dolor.

El guitarrista le sacó la lengua antes de dirigirse al refrigerador. Teniendo todo lo que necesitaba a mano, se sentó en la mesa, bajo la mirada burlesca de los otros que no quitaban la vista de ese aro de metal que decoraba su labio inferior.

-¿Lo superarán?

- Lo siento, pero me cuesta comprender que te hayas dejado convencer tan fácilmente.

- No olvides Georg, que lo hizo por los lindos ojitos de Bill.

Viendo claramente la indirecta que había lanzado Gustav, Tom le tiró la pequeña cuchara que tenía en la mano, fusilándolo con la mirada. Pero ese gesto sólo tuvo como efecto la duplicación de las risas que los 2 G's intentaban desesperadamente controlar.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Bill recorría los edificios de Liepzig, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Acababa de pasar Thuringe y pronto llegaría a su antiguo lugar. Cuando supo en la mañana que las clases del día estarían anuladas, fue a su pieza y volvió a salir con su ropa normal, joyas y accesorios en su lugar. Mientras menos tuviera puesto su horrible uniforme, mejor. Pensó primero en el departamento, con los otros 3 chicos. Pero cuando escuchó hablar de la fiesta, prefirió modificar sus planes. Creía que Tom le pediría una vez más ir y no quería lanzarse en una discusión que los entristecería a ambos. Para su mala suerte...

-¡Pero Bill! ¡Ven! ¡Por favor!

-Ya te dije que no.

-¡Vaaaaamos! ¡Hasta puedo invitar a esa chica si quieres!

-¿Cuál?

-Con la que andabas el otro día.

-¡Ah, Mood! Escucha, la invites o no, no vendré.

- ¡Dime al menos porqué!

-¡Ya te lo había explicado! ¡No tendré lugar en esta fiesta!

Y salió azotando la puerta. No debió, es cierto. Pero ya habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces, ambos testarudos, lo que lo irritaba un poco.

Sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos, pasó delante de un cine, luego dio la vuelta a la derecha. Se dirigió al segundo edificio y entró, tomando la dirección de la cueva. No sabía aún si había alguien. Jezz debía de estar en su trabajo, mientras que los otros debían estar normalmente en clases.

Abrió finalmente la puerta del local, aparentemente desierto. Al menos eso es lo que creyó hasta que escuchó el ruido de un objeto chocando con el suelo, seguido de una voz femenina:

-¡Puta porquería de plato de mierda! ¿No puedes quedarte tranquilo?

Bill dejó escapar una risa, reconociendo la delicadeza de su hermanita. Percibió un mechón rosa en el cuadro de la puerta antes de que desapareciera rápidamente de la cocina para tirarse en sus brazos, reconociendo al intruso. Se apartó finalmente de él, una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro, antes de llevarlo al sofá.

-¡Hace casi una semana que no tenemos noticias de ti! ¡Empezábamos a preocuparnos!

- Lo siento, es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo.

- ¿No tienes tiempo para tu hermanita? Gracias, es agradable escucharlo.

- ¡Pero no, idiota! Es sólo que entre las clases y la familia que me monopolizan el fin de semana, no es tan fácil.

-Ya lo sé, principito, no te lo estaba reprochando. Lucie me dijo cuán duro era para ella no verte más todos los días en casa. Pero era de esperar no verte tan seguido durante la semana.

- Me encantaría, sabes. Pero no son fáciles las clases allá. Ni te imaginas las montañas de tareas que nos mandan, es para volverse loco, Si Tom no me ayudara, creo que no podría.

La joven abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirando fijamente al andrógino.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Acabas de decir que tu compañero de habitación te ayuda?

Bill entendió inmediatamente a donde quería llegar y no pudo impedir la sonrisa. No le había contado todo lo que le había pasado desde la última vez, y no tenía la intención de hacerlo por el momento.

-Síp, que quieres, los snobs no son lo que aparentan.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Se levantó finalmente y volvió a la cocina, seguida por el moreno. Se ocupó con los hornos, visiblemente intentando preparar algo. El andrógino se sentó en el mesón, balanceando los pies en el aire, mirando a Mel agitarse. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que refunfuñaba en su rincón, holgazaneando de estar ocupada. Había adoptado este reflejo desde que Jezz le hizo tomar cursos para controlar su enojo. Desde ahora, cuando algo le llevaba la contraria, ya no se ponía a destruir todo a su alrededor, sino que hacía lo que podía, esperando a calmarse para pasar a otra cosa y retomar una conversación normal, sin gritos. Viendo sus manos temblar, el moreno la lanzó en una discusión completamente banal, queriendo sacar de la mente de la chica a su compañero de habitación:

- Veo que volviste a cambiar de color.

-Seeh. Estaba harta del violeta.

-¿Y cuál es el próximo?

-No sé aún, ya tuve naranjo, azul, rojo... Me pregunto si no lo haré como tú. Me gusta eso de las mechas blancas que contrastan con el negro. Pero bueno, al grano, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

-Jordana pedagógica. Los alumnos pasan una tarde con uno de sus padres en dónde trabajan. No sé donde quien hubiese podido ir.

-Le hubieras podido preguntar a Jezz.

-La profesora no quiso, y no busqué mas allá ¿y tú?

-Simplemente no hubo clases.

Ella sacó un plato del horno, lo examinó algunos segundos antes de lanzarlo en el lavaplatos. Visiblemente enojada. Se tiró en una silla. Puso su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró.

-¡Me apesta! Nunca podré.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Jezz me molesta con su torta de chocolate hace dos semanas. Ya sabes, esa que hacías siempre. ¡Pero lamentablemente, no soy tú! ¡Es el tercero que me sale mal desde la mañana! ¡Siempre los quemo!

Bill retuvo una risa y sacudió la cabeza para luego levantarse. Empezó a buscar entre los muebles, buscando los ingredientes que necesitaría.

-Te voy a ayudar, si eso te hace feliz.

La chica levantó hacia él sus ojos llenos de estrellas.

-¿De verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza. Mel dio un grito antes de tirarse hacia él, encerrándolo en sus brazos. No le quedaba más que disfrutar esta tarde, y imaginarse por algunas horas que nada ha cambiado, que su vida no fue sacudida de la noche a la mañana.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Hace media hora que Bill había dejado el departamento. Georg y Gustav hacían la lista de lo que debían comprar y traer para que su tarde saliera bien. Tom estaba completamente en la luna. Miraba fijamente la puerta sin realmente verla. No entendía. Sólo era una fiesta.

-¡Hey, viejo! ¿Nos escuchas?

-¿Hum? Lo siento Gus. Estaba...lejos.

El rubio hubiera podido reírse de él, o lanzar un comentario dudoso sobre el andrógino. Pero se retuvo. Quizás era la mirada vacía que Tom tenía.

-¿Por qué no quiere venir?

-¿Por qué quieres tanto que venga?

-No...no lo sé, Gus. Sólo...necesito que esté ahí.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Su almohada entre los brazos, acurrucado entre sus sábanas, Bill fue bruscamente despertado por la puerta de su pieza que se abrió fuertemente, golpeando contra el muro. Una vez más. Si las cosas seguían así, ese maldito pedazo de madera no llegaría jamás hasta final del año escolar.

- Mierda Kaulitz, ¿vas a dejar en paz esa puta puerta? ¡No te ha hecho nada, mierda!

- ¡Woo! ¡Vaya poesía al despertar!

-¡Púdrete!

Aún con los ojos cerrados, recibió un cojín en la cara. Se levantó de golpe y lo volvió a tirar con violencia a Tom, quien lo evitó fácilmente.

-Anda, levántate, estás atrasado.

En contra de su voluntad, el moreno abandonó el calor de su cama y tomó la dirección del baño. Su compañero lo siguió con la mirada y constató:

-Pareces zombie.

-No dormí mucho.

-Oh...¿hicimos mucho ruido?

-Nah.

-¿Entonces?

-Una pesadilla.

Antes de que viniesen otras preguntas, se encerró en el baño. Se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. No parecía nada en la mañana, pero ahora, esta peor. Su noche estuvo agitada, soñando con un accidente de auto en la autopista. No era la primera vez, pero esas visiones lo agitaban siempre de la misma manera. Más que sueños, le daba la impresión de haber vivido ese acontecimiento, lo que era particularmente molesto. Y además había que admitir que Tom no había sido muy discreto. Traía raramente chicas, tenía que reconocer que eran menos que al comienzo, pero las raras veces en que lo hacía, Bill debía sufrir sus saltos, juegos y caricias. Sin contar la escena que hacían a cada vez. Detestaba cuando venían chicas.

Uniforme puesto y maquillaje en su lugar, se reunió con Tom en la cocina. Comenzó a prepararse su desayuno bajo la mirada del guitarrista que ya había terminado.

-No te preocupes, ella no va a volver.

-Siempre las dejas.

-Lo sé.

-Pensé que habías terminado tus one-nights.

-No olvides que sigo siendo un chico. Y como un chico normal, ¡tengo necesidades!

-Seeh. Y diría muy lleno de hormonas.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Bill se ocupaba todo el sofá, un recipiente lleno de pop-corn puesto sobre su vientre, mirando distraídamente la pantalla del televisor. Tom prefirió dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, las piernas en el reposabrazos, absorto en una de sus tantas revistas porno. El moreno fusiló la revista con la mirada y suspiró, intrigando al otro chico.

-¿Pero cómo te pueden gustar esas cosas? ¡Sólo hay chicas desnudas ahí!

- Eso es exactamente lo bueno.

-Creo que nunca te entenderé.

-¿Qué debería decir? ¿Hasta Georg y Gustav tienen! Sobre todo Georg, de hecho. Bueno, está bien, no lo gritan a los cuatro vientos, lo que es perfectamente comprensible. ¡Pero el porno es una cosa común en todos los hombres!

-Explícame el interés de excitarse solo en un rincón, y después de darse la paja solo también.

Tom lo miró perplejo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si su compañero era algo de otro mundo. ¡Todos los chicos se masturban con revistas eróticas! O eso creía hasta que encontró a este extraño ser que compartía su departamento y que se apoderaba en este momento de su sofá sin el mínimo remordimiento. Se seguía interrogando cuando una voz ligeramente indecisa cortó sus reflexiones.

-Dime...¿estarás el sábado de quince días más?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

Bill rió suavemente antes de enderezarse y sentarse normalmente. Puso la ensaladera sobre la mesa baja y se giró hacia Tom, poniéndose serio.

- Me preguntaba si aceptarías dejarme solo esa noche.

El guitarrista dejó su revista y encaró a su interlocutor, una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Las mejillas del moreno se enrojecieron levemente, comprendiendo lo que su homólogo quería preguntar. Agarró el primer cojín que encontró y se lo lanzó.

-¡Depravado!

-¡Por una vez no seré yo quien hará chirriar la cama!

-¡No te imagines nada! ¡Sólo queremos pasar un tiempo juntos!

-¿Y por qué aquí?

-A mis papás no les gusta Sam. Ella no quiere que vayamos a su casa, y no puedo sacar a todos mis amigos de Thuringe solamente por ella.

-A ellos tampoco les cae bien, parece.

-Digamos que tienen diferencias de opinión.

-O sea, no pueden verse ni en pintura.

-Es porque son muy protectores conmigo.

Tom lo miró fijamente algunos minutos, pensativo. ¿Qué ganaba con toda esta historia? Nada. Pero podía hacerlo por él.

-¿Y a qué hora me autorizarías a volver?

-No sé. ¿Medianoche te va bien?

-Ok. Encontraré una chica en casa de la cual me pueda quedar mientras espero.

Bill suspiró ante esa respuesta. Había ganado el departamento por una noche, pero no le gustaban mucho los planes del músico. Miró el reloj y constatando la hora relativamente tardía, emprendió la preparación de la cena, dudando que su compañero lo haría. El refrigerador abierto, buscaba lo que podía hacer hoy, pero una voz lo desconcentró:

-Dime, ¿es ciega tu novia?

-Ehh...no, ¿por qué?

-Pos...¡porque sale contigo!

El andrógino apretó los puños, listo a pegarle a ese idiota que compartía su techo. La copa de frutas a su lado, tomó la primea manzana que encontró y se la tiró a Tom, al que le llegó detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Auuh! ¡Eso duele, imbécil!

-¡Cretino!

-¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te desprecio?

-¡Lo mismo que yo, supongo!

Se hubiera podido pensar que era la enésima disputa entre los dos compañeros, si no fuera por las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Sábado en la tarde. Los muebles habían sido empujados contra los muros, transformando el salón en una pista de baile. Gustav había traído su reproductor de cds y comenzaba a enchufarlo, Georg alineaba las botellas sobre las mesas y Tom ordenaba los objetos susceptibles de ser quebrados por accidente. Bill los miraba desde su sillón. Él estaba listo hace horas ya. Había encontrado sus ropas fetiches y preparado su bolsa de dormir. Se iría poco tiempo antes de que la fiesta comenzara. Había tomado la precaución de cerrar su puerta con llave, no teniendo ganas de que su cama sirviera a alguna pareja lista a copular donde sea.

Los otros 3 habían intentado una vez más convencerlo de que se quedara. Pero no quiso, diciendo que ya había previsto hacer otra cosa con sus amigos. No era completamente falso, pero tampoco cierto. Se reunían todos los sábados en la noche, para hacer un resumen de la semana. No era obligación ir, pero Bill no había ido a esas noches desde hacía tiempo. Era entonces la ocasión ideal para él.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?

El moreno suspiró. Se levantó y tomo su bolsa, listo para irse. Tom volvía a empezar a querer hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Prefería desaparecer antes de provocar algún otro altercado. Se despidió con un signo de mano de los dos G's y salió del departamento. Le hubiera gustado quedarse. De verdad. Sólo para sacar esa tristeza en los ojos de su compañero de habitación. Pero no hacía falta velarse la cara. La gente de aquí no lo quería. Se hubiera sentido incómodo delante de todas esas miradas acusadoras. De cualquier forma, su presencia hubiera hecho el ambiente más pesado.

De nuevo, atravesó toda la ciudad. Y cuando abrió la puerta del local, Mel, Matt y Jezz estaban ahí, sentados hasta en el suelo, discutiendo felizmente. Hartas botellas cubrían el piso, símbolo de que la noche ya había comenzado. Se reunió rápidamente con ellos y se dejó llevar por el buen humor que reinaba.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

La fiesta está en su clímax. El departamento estaba listo para explotar, la música reinaba, las botellas se vaciaban. Unas 60 personas habían de estar presentes. Hubiera sido difícil invitar más. Georg bailaba con la misma chica desde hacía un cuarto de hora ya; rubia, alta, de buen físico. Le había echado el ojo desde que ella atravesó la puerta y había decidido que sería suya. Parecía permisiva, dejándolo recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

En la cocina, Gustav discutía, un vaso en la mano, con otros chicos. Ninguna chica le había llamado la atención, ninguna le atraía o le daba la gana de acercarse. Entonces para no X la noche, prefirió hacer nuevas relaciones, simplemente por algunas horas. El alcohol ayudaba, encontraba rápidamente alguien con quien compartir sus delirios y reírse como idiotas.

Desde el comienzo, Tom no había cesado de revolotear de chica en chica. Encontró a una que no soltó más. Morena, de ojos almendrados, de su misma talla. Se habían lanzado en un baile lánguido, ligeramente provocador. Tenía ganas de divertirse esa noche. Nada se lo impediría. Llevó a la chica hasta su pieza, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada, se le lanzó y lo besó con fogosidad. Los labios de la chica, calientes y llenos de deseo, dibujaban los bordes de la mandíbula de su amante. Tomándola por la cintura, la hizo retroceder hasta su cama y la volteó. Lo acariciaba lascivamente, haciendo arabescos que partían desde los omóplatos para llegar al riñón del guitarrista. La luz del deseo en la mirada del joven solo crecía, cuando sacó la camiseta de su víctima, se puso a depositar pequeños besos de mariposa en su vientre. Al cabo de algunos minutos, dejó de besarla y dejó su lengua recorrer ese cuerpo ofrecido, lo que provocó gemidos de placer por parte de la morena. No se dio el trabajo de sacarle la falda. Se contentó con levantarla hasta sus muslos. No tenía ninguna gana de prepararla. La quería ahora. Deshaciéndose de la última ropa interior de la chica, la penetró enseguida, haciéndola gritar. ¿Dolor? ¿Placer? No sabía. Y no le importaba. Por esta noche, ella le pertenecía. Sin preliminares, sin caricias, sin sofisticaciones. Sólo ella y él.

Iba y venía, acelerando o desacelerando el ritmo, parando algunas veces para mirarla, pero no le preguntaba si le gustaba. Entre sus brazos, ella se sentía un objeto. Y sin embargo, no lo rechazaba. Sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de su amante. Él mezclaba placer y dolor, mientras que ella no intentaba retener sus gritos, quería más, más rápido, más fuerte, más lejos. Su boca, su sexo, sus ojos, sus poros...toda su piel expresaba el disfrute. Gimió y dio un grito que acalló mordiendo el hombro de su pareja cuando llegó al orgasmo. Tom no se preocupó y continuó sus vaivenes. Ella se transformó en una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, dejándolo seguir yendo y viniendo en ella, mientras que ella ya no esperaba nada. Apretó de repente sus brazos y no se movió más. Ni un ruido, ni un gemido atravesó sus labios. Si no hubiera sentido ese líquido caliente entre sus muslos, no hubiera sabido que acababa de venirse. Se salió y sin dirigirle una mirada a la joven, se volvió a vestir; ella lo miraba en silencio, sus ojos cerrándose suavemente, comprendía por qué todas las chicas soñaban con una noche con él. El placer era inmenso. Sólo sentía que no hubiese habido más ternura. Estaba, sin embargo, prevenida, era sólo una historia de follar. Suspiró, recuperó su lencería y camiseta botadas en el suelo, mientras que ponía su falda en su lugar. Se volvió a acostar y se dejó llevar por el sueño, no esperando a que Tom la acompañara.

Posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo dormido en la cama, observándolo en silencio. Ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento se repandía en él. Otra más a quien le había roto el corazón. No se sentía culpable, sin embargo. Después de todo, no había abusado de ella, ya que fue ella la que se le ofreció. Era el acto en sí del que se arrepentía. Una vez más lo había hecho para escaparse. Pero como sucedía desde hace varios meses, las cosas no eran tan simples. Sentía siempre ese vacío, ese deseo...esa necesidad...Se dirigió a su escritorio, hurgando frenéticamente los cajones, antes de acordarse que había tomado la última dosis hace tres semanas. No había comprado desde entonces. Porque Bill le había prometido que estaría siempre ahí. Le había prometido sus brazos en caso de crisis. Le había prometido ayudarlo a salir. Pero ésta noche, Bill no estaba ahí...

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Una llave giró la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, dejando aparecer al segundo propietario del departamento. Las cortinas no estaban aún abiertas, prendió la luz, provocando dos gruñidos de descontento. El recién llegado no pudo evitar sonreír. Hizo rápidamente el tour de la pieza con la mirada. Una bella mierda. Todas las botellas estaban vacías, toneladas de papel de embalaje cubrían el suelo,...Para su buena suerte, ningún invitado tuvo la buena idea de vaciar su estomago en el piso. En uno de los sillones, Gustav comenzaba a emerger. En el sofá, Georg no parecía decidido a moverse. Bill atravesó la pieza como pudo, evitando los obstáculos y abrió las ventanas, queriendo renovar el aire.

- Veo que se divirtieron harto.

-Hola Bill. ¿Ya estás de vuelta?

-Ya son las 11.

-Ah sí, claro.

El rubio se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente. Él, que no era del tipo de levantarse tarde, hubiera podido dormir algunas horas más. Sentía ya que pasaría la tarde perdido en la neblina del sueño. Se acercó al sofá y sin ningún resentimiento, hizo caer al bajista al suelo, tratando de hacerlo despertar.

-¡Auch!

-Arriba, vago.

Georg gruñó y se levantó. Los despertares suaves habían desaparecido a lo largo de sus años de amistad, el baterista perdía la paciencia más rápido que antes. Se fue a sentar en la cocina, seguido por Gustav, ambos aún semidormidos. El andrógino se reunió con ellos y comenzó a preparar un desayuno para tres. Tostaba los panes cuando la puerta de la pieza de Tom se abrió. Estando solo, concluyó que su conquista de una noche debió haberse ido un poco antes sin preguntarle nada a nadie. Los ojos aún cerrados, se dirigió hacia ellos, tropezando en el camino con una botella de whisky.

-¡Por la puta madre!

-¡Tu lenguaje, Tomi!

Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y lo vio enseguida. A él que lo había esperado toda la noche. Él que tanto le había hecho falta. Sin pensar, se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. De nuevo respiraba su olor. Se sintió al fin vivo otra vez.

Al principio dudoso a causa de la presencia de los dos G's, Bill terminó por responder al abrazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando distraídamente su espalda con un gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Así de falta te hice, Darling?

-Ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto.

La frase no fue más que un murmullo, pero el andrógino la escuchó. Su sonrisa se borró, consciente de lo que eso quería decir. Cuando sintió pequeñas gotas de agua en su piel, apegó un poco más sus cuerpos. Con este gesto intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero también pedirle perdón. Perdón por no haber estado ahí. Perdón por haberlo dejado solo. Perdón por no haber sostenido su promesa.

-Te necesitaba...pero sólo estaba tu ausencia.

-Lo siento tanto, Tomi...no pensé que...tú...yo...

Las ideas se nublaban en su cabeza y las palabras se negaban a salir. Cuando se fue ayer en la noche, no tuvo ningún remordimiento porque Georg y Gustav estarían ahí. Había olvidado que los dos chicos no estaban al corriente de los hechos.

-Te juro que no lo haré más. Me quedaré aquí. Contigo.

Los dos G's, sintiéndose demás, desaparecieron en el salón. No escuchaban los diálogos intercambiados, pero asistían aún así en la escena. Veían a Bill consolar a su amigo con caricias. Veían los hombros de Tom temblar, dejando adivinar los sollozos, agarrándose desesperadamente a la chaqueta del moreno. En siete años de amistad, nunca lo habían visto llorar. Y por primera vez, se daban cuenta realmente de la relación que tenían los dos compañeros.

El rubios los observaba, perdido, intrigado. Había algo entre esos dos. No importa lo que diga Georg, esta vez estaba persuadido. Pero nada. No veía nada. Y sin embargo, estaba seguro que era enorme. Estaba justo ahí, delante de él. Tan evidente, y al mismo tiempo... un secreto. Una promesa. No sabría decirlo. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de que estaban ahí, el uno para el otro.

**Continuará...**

Sólo acerken el cursor al boton verde....eso...eso... ahora aprieta el boton izkierdo del mouse ....eso... ahora escribe ke tal :D...um el fic no es mio xDDD pero dejen reviews igual ;D el review 200 gana... nada :D xD y si esperan respuestas, para las personas sin cuenta... dejen correo (no pongan el simbolo arroa porke no se porké se borra todo xD)... byeee :D

Ps: notaron el darlling xD?


	16. Les conséquences de Rette mich

ALFIN :D diran uds xD piensen positivo :) hubiera podido postearlo mañana xD

Me molesta chamullar, así que, aquí está el cap.

**Nota:** Ya había dicho, para el Bac (Baccalauréat…Bachillerato vendría siendo xD) para las diferentes materias hay diferentes elecciones que puedes tomar hacer en el momento de la prueba, por ejemplo este año yo doy el Bac de francés (que se llama EAF O.o) y hay como opciones el "commentaire", la "dissertation" y el "sujet d'invention". Todo lo que es commentaire y dissertation están en materias como, bueno, francés xD, pero también en Philosofia, Historia, en Biología hay una dissertation también bueno y así, etc. Para estos dos amigos míos que detesto, hay que armar un "plan", que conciste en la columna vertebral de la redacción, te dan la "problemática", en el caso de la dissertation y tu tienes que sacar los 3 grandes "cosas importantes de ahí" xD y esos son tus grandes 1, 2 y 3 (puede variar de 2 a 4 "axes" (así se llaman D:) y de cada uno de esos sacas "subpartes" que es como ponerle titulo a los que contiene principalmente. La dissertation es…un ensayo (acabo d descubrir xD) y el commentaire es cuando te dan un texto y debes tú mismo sacar la "problemática" y haces esos mismos axes. Esto en tiempo real, te dan 4 horas para hacerlo en la prueba Bac, y siempre mandan como tarea hacer uno sobre un tema X (dependiendo de la materia) que en esta historia se han ablado de una dissertation de filosofia y de geopolitica :) .

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

_Dos hermanos, dos mundos_

**By CherryHitomie**

**Capítulo16:** Las consecuencias de "Rette mich"

Todos bien despiertos, los cuatro chicos recorrían las calles de la ciudad de Leipzig. Tom caminaba a la cabeza, Bill aferrado a él. Georg y Gustav los seguían de cerca. No habían preguntado nada, prefiriendo dejarlos venir a ellos cuando quisieran. Su amigo probablemente debía sentirse ya lo suficientemente mal por haberse derrumbado en público. Cada uno hizo como si nada hubiese pasado y el baterista termino por proponer una salida, enterrando definitivamente el suceso que tuvo lugar en la mañana. El andrógino dirigía ojeadas para todas partes, no queriendo olvidar nada de aquel lugar que no conocía aún. Nunca había pisado ese lugar, el barrio esnob, como él le decía. Estaba apegado al máximo posible a su compañero de habitación, buscando un poco de calor. Una vez más, lo hizo a su manera y se negó a vestirse de forma más abrigada.

- ¡Mierda, tengo frío! ¿Estamos lejos todavía?

**-**¡Te prohíbo quejas! Te dije que te vistieras de otra forma.

El moreno le sacó la lengua y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tom suspiró, divertido por la cara enfurruñada que tenía su compañero. Detuvo su marcha bajo la mirada curiosa de los otros tres. Abrió el cierre de su chaqueta dos veces más grande que él y sacó solamente su brazo derecho de la manga. Con un seño de cabeza, invitó a Bill a reunirse con él. Entendiendo a dónde quería llegar el guitarrista, se apegó a él y se puso la manga libre del abrigo. Pasó su otro brazo por alrededor de la cintura de su salvador, con la intención de confortarlo. Con una sola mano, Tom volvió a cerrar su chaqueta y volvió a avanzar como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaban conscientes de verse relativamente ridículos, pero, sin embargo, eso no los detuvo. Atrás de ellos, los dos G no se movían aún, estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

-Lo estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Estamos aún en el departamento, me dormí en la mesa, o no sé en qué otro lugar, y estoy en medio de mi sueño.

-Estamos soñando lo mismo entonces, viejo....

-No lo proceso...

-¡Aquí no lo puedes negar! ¡Hay algo entre ellos! ¡No estoy delirando!

-Creo va a hacer falta que tengamos una pequeña discusión con nuestro querido Kaulitz.

-Y yo creo que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

- ¡Espera, no te das cuenta, ahí! ¡Míralos! ¡Parecen una pareja!

-No es asunto nuestro, Georg. Es cosa de ellos, no nuestra.

Se preparaba a replicar y defender su punto de vista cuando una voz lo interrumpió, recordándoles que no estaban solos:

-¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¡No tendremos tiempo de ensayar si pierden el tiempo así!

-¡No te excites, chico, ya vamos!

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Estaban ahora reunidos en el antiguo garaje de Gustav arreglado hace algunos años en una sala de ensayo. La batería, el bajo, la guitarra y todos los parlantes estaban ordenados en su lugar. Bill miraba todo a su alrededor. Esta pieza podía confundirse con un pequeño estudio. Posters pegados a los muros, un sofá, una mesa baja y hasta un mini refrigerador en una esquina de la pieza.

-Te invitaría a visitar el resto de la casa pero mis padres están con invitados y no tengo muchas ganas de mezclarme con ellos.

-No importa. No estoy aquí para constatar cuanto más grande es tu casa que la mía, ¡sino para escucharlos tocar!

Extrañamente, no era el andrógino el más molesto por la situación de diferencia social. No era envidioso, y aún así los otros tres dudaban siempre de hablar cuando se trataba de plata o falta de riqueza.

No del todo consciente del silencio que su comentario había provocado el moreno se sentó en una silla y se puso al revés, brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo, delante de los tres instrumentos. Con una señal de cabeza, insistió a los músicos de empezar a tocar. Éstos cumplieron, tomando cada uno su lugar.

-¿Qué tocamos?

-¿Por qué no la número tres?

-Ah no chicos, ¡no esa! Les recuerdo que me embrollo en algunas partes

-Eh Tom, ¿no te apetece mejor Schwarz?

-¡Ni lo preguntes!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a cantar delante de él!

-¡Bah! ¿y por qué?

La pregunta de Bill los detuvo en el comienzo de su discusión. Los miraba, ojos interrogativos. Los dos G se giraron hacia el guitarrista ya que era él el que se oponía a esa canción.

-¿Te da vergüenza hacerlo delante mío? No tenías para qué pedirme venir.

-¡Pero no sé cantar!

-¡Si algún día quieren hacerse famosos, alguien de ustedes va a tener que hacerlo!

-¡No seré yo!

-Tomi

El interpelado aceptó al fin cruzar la mirada con el andrógino. Frente a la mueca suplicante del moreno, supo inmediatamente que estaba perdido. Giró rápidamente los ojos, no queriendo ceder tan fácilmente.

-Por favor

Sus dedos se crisparon. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, resistiendo contra las ganas de tocar que le vinieron. De nuevo, cruzó la vista con esos ojos almendrados y cedió. Suspiró antes de comenzar los primeros acordes de la canción, seguido de cerca por Georg y Gustav. Bill los miró en silencio, el ceño fruncido, la nariz ligeramente respingada y los escuchó silenciosamente durante tres minutos y veinte segundos.

No cambió de posición hasta que la canción terminó. Los tres chicos esperaban el veredicto, inquietos, después de todo, era su primer público verdadero. Sus padres no estaban muy interesados en lo que hacían, y sus groupies no eran muy creíbles (de fiar?). El andrógino consintió al fin a dar su opinión:

-Bueno, es cierto, no sé mucho, pero les puedo decir que tocan muy bien. Sin embargo, Darling, tenías razón, el canto y tú, son dos cosas que van separadas.

-¡Púdrete! ¡Yo dije que no quería cantar!

-Ooohhh! Sólo te estoy molestando! Pero, no sé, esta canción, la hubiera visto un poquito más suave.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno…la letra es relativamente…eehh…¿triste? En fin, de ese género. Y si lo hacen con ese ritmo, no se siente mucho. De hecho, le quiebras la emoción.

En seguida, Tom empezó a tocar un poco más lento. Sus dedos entremezclándose ligeramente, teniendo la costumbre de ir más rápido. Sin preocuparse de los otros, buscaba traspasar lo que Bill les había dicho, a pesar que la idea sea a su punto de vista relativamente imprecisa.

-¡Espera!

Se detuvo y levantó los ojos hacía el andrógino, sorprendido:

-¿Qué?

-Lo último que tocaste, hazlo de nuevo.

El guitarrista cumplió, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar el moreno. Cuando estaba a punto de parar de tocar, escuchó una voz que vino a juntarse con sus notas. Levantó la mirada y constató que Bill estaba cantando, los ojos cerrados. Su cabeza balanceándose ligeramente de izquierda a derecha, al ritmo de la música. La voz tomando más seguridad en el estribillo, aumentando ligeramente la velocidad. Se detuvo antes del segundo verso, al igual que Tom.

-Algo más en ese estilo, ¿ves?

Los tres músicos lo miraron en silencio, la misma gran sonrisa en sus labios. No tuvieron la necesidad de consultarse para saber que estaban en la misma frecuencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Chicos, ¡creo que ya encontramos a nuestro cantante!

- ¡¿AH?! ¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes!

**o-o-o-o-o-o (_lean la nota_)**

Al caer la noche, Gustav y Georg escogieron no volver a Malmedy antes del lunes en la mañana. Como ya estaban en sus casas, decidieron aprovechar un poco de sus familias. Por su parte, Tom y Bill volvieron, puesto que nadie los esperaba en sus hogares. Estaban en la pieza del moreno, sumisos en sus tareas de geopolítica. El guitarrista acostado en la cama, el andrógino sentado al estilo indio en el suelo, cerca de él. Diversos libros a su alrededor, entre manuales escolares y diccionarios especializados. El ceño fruncido, mordisqueando un lápiz, Bill miraba fijamente la hoja, indeciso, intentando responder a un problema propuesto por el profesor consistiendo en "el comercio internacional y la pobreza en el mundo". Estaban en eso desde hacía una hora ya.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones como plan?

-Bueno… Algo en tres partes. Un gran uno, que le pondría "El comercio internacional contribuye a el crecimiento de las desigualdades"…pondría algo sobre las dificultades de los países en desarrollo para acceder al comercio de exportación, las condiciones desiguales a pesar de la liberación y las diferencias que provocan las exigencias del comercio internacional.

-¿De gran dos?

- "Una forma de llevar a un país del sur a las vías de desarrollo". Con apertura sobre los mercados mundiales, los acuerdos de cooperación y el concepto de comercio equitativo.

-¿Y el gran tres?

-"Una fuerza para luchar contra la pobreza". Como cuáles de las soluciones pueden ser aportadas a problemas conocidos y el hecho de que el comercio internacional genera ingresos. ¿Qué tal?

-Está bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

-¡Yes! ¡Soy genial!

Reasegurado, Bill reencontró su sonrisa, se deshizo rápidamente lápiz y cuaderno, luego se estiró, queriendo destensar los músculos. Se levantó finalmente y se preparaba para salir de la habitación bajo la mirada extrañada de su compañero:

-¿A dónde vas? ¡No hemos terminado, te recuerdo!

-Aaaaah. ¡Pero estoy harto, yo!

-¡No lo harás a última hora tampoco!

-Dame treinta segundos, el tiempo de traer algo para comer antes de que me caiga por inanición.

Salió de la pieza, bajo los falsos suspiros desesperados de su compañero. Éste se levantó también y comenzó a caminar un poco, para estirar un poco sus miembros, dejando su vista vagar. No era seguido que se encontraba entre estos cuatro muros, el moreno defendiendo su intimidad. Deambuló hasta el escritorio, cubierto de un monstruoso basural. De alguna forma se sentía bien por saber que no era el único que era tan poco organizado. Muchas hojas azules bien agrupadas juntas atrajeron su mirada, siendo la única cosa más o menos ordenada. Dudo en echarle una ojeada, pero su curiosidad lo llevó. Entendió rápidamente que se trataba de canciones, o al menos poemas, si juzgaba por las rimas. Las recorrió en diagonal, pero un texto en particular atrajo su atención:

-¿_Rette mich_?

-No me parece que te haya dado autorización para que tocaras eso.

Tom sobresaltó, in fraganti y dejó caer bruscamente los documentos. Intentó disculparse, tartamudeando ligeramente, no dándose cuenta de que Bill ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Tomó las hojas y las guardó en el único cajón de su escritorio que se cerraba a llave. Agarró su pote de popcorn que antes había posado, y partió a sentarse en su cama, la espalda contra la pared. La mirada en el vacío, negándose obstinadamente a posar los ojos sobre su compañero. Tímidamente éste quebró el silencio:

- Nunca me dijiste que escribías.

- Nunca me lo preguntaste.

El tono era neutro, casi frío. El guitarrista se sintió incómodo. No debió hurgar. Lo sabía. Pero el moreno no le decía nunca nada. Era tan secreto.

-Te pido perdón, no debí, lo sé.

-Te las hubiera mostrado, ya sabes, cuando hubiera estado listo.

-Escucha Bill, yo…

-¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar? ¡Creí que confiabas en mí!

-¡Sí confío!

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Eres tan … misterioso. Sólo quería intentar entenderte.

-Creí haberte dicho que me hacía falta tiempo.

**o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando escucho el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada abrirse, Tom se precipitó a la sala, su mente llena de disculpas, esperanza en el fondo de los ojos. Cuando reveló el rostro del recién llegado, dejó escapar un suspiro, despistado, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano, el rostro entre las manos.

-¡Esconde tu alegría, viejo!

-¡Hablas de una bienvenida!

El guitarrista les dirigió una sonrisa pobre. Georg y Gustav comprendieron entonces que algo no estaba bien. Cada uno de un lado, rodeando los reposabrazos, listos para sostener a su amigo si es que se venía abajo.

-¿Qué pasó?

- Me volví a pelear con Bill.

Los dos G intercambiaron una mirada, esperándose a esa respuesta. Lo miraban en silencio, esperando a que hablara. Los ojos fijando el vacío, Tom parecía a kilómetros de distancia. Terminó, sin embargo, por pronunciar algunas palabras, no queriendo dejarlos en la ignorancia total.

- Una vez más fui un imbécil.

Los dos músicos no dijeron nada, prefiriendo no interrumpirlo.

-¿Por qué tuve que tocar sus cosas?… ¿Por qué no pude impedírmelo?

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-En…Encontré algo que no me incumbía. Me odia. Ni si quiera gritó, Gus. No dijo nada, se contentó con irse. Sin mirarme, se fue del departamento. Pero yo…hubiera preferido que me gritase, que me jodiera, ¡que me retara!.

-…Tom, escucha…yo…es…

Georg suspiró, no encontrando sus palabras. Veía a Tom pestañar repetidamente, sin duda para no llorar. Una lágrima se escapó, pero desapareció rápidamente, atrapada por una mano.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No, pero…tuviste que haber visto sus ojos.

-¿Qué tenían?

-Yo…se…se veía claramente que…lo decepcioné. Ni si quiera estaba enojado. Sólo…herido. Y tan decepcionado.

Ésta vez, el guitarrista lloró realmente, incapaz de retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Gustav lo atrajo a él, intentando calmarlo, aún si sabía que no lo lograría.

-Escucha, no te culpes así. Conoces a Bill, reacciona siempre a la primera. Cuando regrese, te disculparas ¡y todo volverá a estar en orden!

-¿Tú crees?

El rubio asintió, poco seguro de la persuasión de su voz. Tom suspiró por enésima vez, antes de ir a su pieza para prepararse para las clases. El moreno se giró hacia Gustav, ligeramente inquieto:

-¿Lo piensas en verdad?

- No. Pero lo espero.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pasó todas sus horas de clase esperando que la puerta de la sala se abriera para dejar entrar a un andrógino un poco provocador y confiado de lo que es, pero nada pasó. Bajo las miradas más que inquietas de sus dos mejores amigos, Tom no había dicho nada, no escuchaba palabra de lo que los educadores decían, miraba fija e incansablemente ese pedazote madera que se obstinaba a no querer abrirse. En los pasillos, no miraba delante de él, buscando con la vista a un cierto moreno. Pero no estaba ahí. Donde quiera que mirara, no lo veía. La tarde pasó entonces en un humor más bien triste. Haciendo incluso en este momento cien pasos en la sala de Georg y Gustav. Se preparaba para echar pestes una vez más, cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta del departamento. Teniendo la loca esperanza de que se tratase de Bill, el guitarrista se precipitó, pero fue decepcionado una vez más.

-Veo que estás contento de verme, que alegría.

Suspiró antes de dejar entrar al desconocido. Recomenzó su marcha repetitiva, buscando siempre una forma de arreglar las cosas. El bajista se dirigió entonces al recién llegado:

-Mood, ¿cierto?

La joven asintió pero no se atrevió a moverse. Observó a los tres chicos, buscando entender el porqué de tal situación. Pero Gustav la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Busco a Bill. Me dijo un día que viniera para acá si es que no lo encontraba en su departamento. No lo he visto en todo el día, y me preguntaba si encontraba bien.

Sólo un enésimo suspiro de Tom le respondió. Frunció entonces ella el ceño, comprendiendo lo que aquello podía significar. Se instaló en el sillón que le indicó Georg y comenzó ella también a esperar. Qué, no lo sabía. Pero la tensión que reinaba era palpable. El guitarrista detuvo de pronto su marcha y se giró hacia los tres estudiantes, un aire decidido en su rostro:

-Como Bill no quiere venir a mí, yo iré a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy seguro que se fue a ver a su banda.

-¿Y quieres ir por él allá? ¡Pero tú estás completamente loco! ¡Te odian! Te van a hacer pedazos antes de que encuentres al otro cabeza de mula.

-Georg, son personas, como tú y yo, ¡no caníbales ni salvajes!

Los dos G estaban claramente contra esa idea. Pero Tom parecía hurañamente decidido a ir para allá. El baterista iba a emitir una vez más un contra argumento cuando Mood tomó la palabra por vez primera:

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Los tres chicos la miraban fijamente de forma diferente. Uno la mirada con ojos llenos de esperanza, mientras que los otros dos la desaprobaban.

-Tienes razón, no puedes dejar las cosas así. No conozco toda la historia, pero estoy segura que metiste la pata una vez más. Entonces, si así lo quieres, puedo decirte como llegar donde Jezz.

-¿Quién es ése?

-Donde Bill pasa la mayoría de su tiempo.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Ella asintió, tomando la primera hoja que encontró y comenzando a escribir el camino a seguir. Sin darse la pena de leer lo que había escrito. Tom se apoderó del papel y salió rápidamente del departamento, bien decidido a ir del lado de Thuringe.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Lo enviaste a la boca del lobo!

- ¿Lo hacen a propósito o qué?

Le haría falta sin duda más de una hora antes de llegar a su destino. Pero eso no le importaba. Una vez más, releyó las indicaciones de Mood, esperando no equivocarse de camino. Algunos metros más adelante, podía vislumbrar el puente que tenía que atravesar. Pasó así delante de las diversas referencias que le había señalado la chica. Estaba ahora a la altura del liceo Thuringe. Paró su marcha algunos instantes para mirar los alrededores. Desde donde estaba, veía perfectamente a Bill, sentado contra el muro del colegio, una chica de cabellos rosados entre los brazos. Tom sintió su corazón apretarse delante la sonrisa que tenía el moreno. No hubiera sabido decir porqué. Quizás porque aquí, Bill parecía realmente feliz.

Se preparaba a seguir su marcha cuando se sintió atrapado por el cuello de su chaqueta. Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, se encontró de frente con tres chicos, aparentemente, más viejos que él.

-¿Qué viene a hacer en nuestro barrio un pequeño esnob como tú?

No respondió enseguida, preguntándose cómo pudieron reconocerlo. Se acordó entonces que en su precipitación, no se tomó el tiempo de cambiar y estaba, por consecuente, aún en uniforme. Empujó bruscamente al que lo agarraba y quiso seguir con su camino, pero los tres desconocidos no parecían de esa opinión.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sentado en su muro, Bill escuchaba distraídamente la discusión que Mel tenía con Matt y Jezz. Él no participaba, pensando en lo que había pasado ayer.

-¿Qué piensas, principito?

Se preparaba a responder cuando escuchó a alguien gritar. No era realmente raro, pero esa voz, la hubiera reconocido de entre miles. Bruscamente, empujó a la chica y comenzó a correr, esperando no tomar la mala dirección. Miraba en todos los rincones, en busca del menor indicio. Otro grito le confirmó que no se había equivocado de ruta. Podía escuchar los pasos de sus tres amigos detrás de él. Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando reconoció a Tom, cogido con otros tres hombres al medio de una callejuela. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, saltó sobre uno y empezó a golpearlo. Rápidamente se unieron los otros tres que se ocuparon de los otros dos hombres.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Tom reabrió los ojos, constató que no estaba más en la callejuela, sino sobre un sofá, con una manta hasta el cuello. Una tenue luz llegaba desde la pieza del lado. Las cortinas no estaban cerradas, pudo constatar que la noche ya había caído. Quiso enderezarse, pero numerosos lugares adoloridos repartidos por todo el largo de su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Su gemido llamó, sin embargo, la atención. Un hombre de unos veinte años, moreno, relativamente grande, más bien musculoso y ligeramente bronceado, se acercó a él.

-Al fin despertaste, chico

Él asintió, quedándose en la defensiva. No sabía dónde estaba, y no estaba seguro de que fuera un lugar seguro. El desconocido debió darse cuenta de su confusión, puesto que se presentó:

-Me llamo Jezz.

Reconoció entonces el nombre del que Mood le había hablado antes de que se fuera. Confiado, se relajó y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Al parecer, te atacaron.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

Una joven chica eligió ese momento para reunirse con ellos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Tom, en silencio, parecía juzgarlo. Éste se sintió rápidamente incómodo. Visiblemente, no lo quería. Viendo su molestia, el más viejo de los tres intervino:

-Mel, deja de mirarlo así, vas a terminar haciéndole hoyos.

Ella le sacó la lengua y luego se levantó, desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones adyacentes, sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba fuera de cuestión que mostrara el menor gesto de simpatía hacia ese intruso.

-Discúlpala, es por Bill que está así.

-¿Cómo así?

-Cuando te escuchó gritar, se echó a correr enseguida. Los dos otros y yo lo seguimos rápidamente. Y lo vimos tirarse en la pelea sin pensarlo. Ya lo hemos visto pelearse, ya sabes. Pero aquí era…extraño. Parecía que los iba a matar si no lo hubiéramos detenido. Todos temimos por él. Probablemente tanto como él temió por ti.

Terminó su narración y observó con atención al adolescente. No había elegido sus palabras al azar, esperando alguna reacción. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, buscando visiblemente sentido a todo eso. Se iba a la cocina cuando una voz lo retuvo:

-¿No hubo tanto embrollo al menos?

-Mel tiene algunos moretones en el vientre y Matt tendrá un lindo ojo negro por un tiempo. Recibí también algunos golpes, pero me recuperaré. Lo peor, creo, es Bill.

Olvidando su dolor, Tom se enderezó bruscamente, aterrorizado. Jezz lo agarró de los hombros y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

-Cálmate, está bien. Sólo un hematoma en la cara y muchos en el brazo y torso. Ha tenido peores, créeme.

-No quería nada de esto, sabes.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿No sabes que a los idiotas de este barrio no les gustan los extranjeros? Hasta nosotros tenemos problemas con ellos y eso que vivimos aquí.

-No, no lo sabía. Sólo quería ver a Bill. Hice otra estupidez y venía a disculparme.

El moreno alzó una ceja, curioso. No hubiera creído que el chico que estaba delante de él, era del tipo de pedir perdón. Sacudió ese pensamiento, maldiciendo sus prejuicios. Retaba a Mel, pero él hacía lo mismo. Le ordenó que se quedara acostado y luego desapareció algunos minutos en la cocina, antes de volver, un plato de sopa y un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Trágate esto, falta que ganes fuerzas.

Tom obedeció sin protestar, adoptando una posición sentada. Los dos chicos se quedaron silenciosos, no sabiendo realmente qué decir. Ambos tenían miles de preguntas, pero no por las mismas razones. Cuando su invitado terminó, Jezz se limpió rápidamente.

-Ya es pasado las dos de la mañana, me voy a acostar. Conozco a una que le va a costar despertarse para ir al liceo.

Empezó a dirigirse hacia su pieza pero antes de entrar, se giró hacia el guitarrista:

-Por cierto, la habitación de Bill es esa.

Le señaló la puerta del fondo. Cuando Tom le quiso preguntar por qué le hablaba de eso, el moreno ya había desaparecido. Abrigado bajo su manta, se torturaba la mente. Si Jezz le había indicado la pieza de Bill, era por alguna razón, ¿no? Pero no estaba seguro de que el andrógino apreciara una visita tan matinal. Se quedó varios minutos meditando**,** terminó por levantarse, intentando no hacer ruido, y se dirigió a la puerta que lo separaba de su compañero. Se quedó plantado delante, dubitativo aún. Inhaló, tomó coraje y se decidió a tocar. No espero respuesta y entró, silenciosamente.

Desde el marco de su pieza, Jezz había asistido a la escena, sonriendo, completamente satisfecho del giro que tomaban las cosas. Esperaba simplemente que el principito no arruinara todo con su mal carácter.

**Continuará…(chan chan chaaaaaaan)**

Encontré muy tierno a Jezz xD,

Dejen reviews o m demoro un año para la próxima :00 (broma no sean tontas, solo 3 meses xD)

Pueden ser un poco mas originales i pasar del "ke lindo, continualo porfis" dios esos reviews me dan ganas d suicidarme xD

-Para dudas se ruega marcar nuestro numero ochocientos (el botón verde ctm! xD y como he dicho mil veces antes si quieren respuestas a algo dejen su mail, y escribanlo como: mehicekkARROAchurretePUNTOkk sin los símbolos porke sino no se porke no llega la direccion :) ),

Por su atención, muchas gracias ;D

OH y el link del cap ke alguien keria…

Tienen que poner en Google: deux frères deux mondes y es el primer link ke sale :)

Pan con choclo para todos :D

(boton verde ;D)


End file.
